w stronę światła
by noovember
Summary: timeline: post 3B; Trzecia cześć serii „światła i ciemności". W poprzednich odcinkach: Stiles został ugryziony przez Scotta w ferworze walki o wolną wolę Dereka, ale nie zmienił się w wilkołaka. Okazał się innym rodzajem stwora strefy mroku. W końcu to Beacon Hills. Gdy nareszcie pozbył się Nogitsune może zbadać i trenować swoje nowe umiejętności, tylko gdzie to go zaprowadzi?
1. Rozdział 1 - Braeden w Lofcie

_A/N: Epilog jest trzecią częścią sagi: taniec światła i ciemności; i tak, to miało być żartobliwe, to nie saga, to w **uj długie opowiadanie, które skończyć._

_Timeline po sezonie 3B._

_Uwaga! Pozwoliłam Stali usiąść z nami w stołówce. Wiem, wiem, że ustaliliśmy, że nie może z nami (czyli Sterekiem, Skittlesem i Stydią) siadać, a w środy nosimy skórzane kurtki, ale sądzę że oddałam dynamikę pomiędzy nimi dość dobrze._

* * *

_O Śmierci, oszczędź mnie o kolejny rok._

_Żadne bogactwo, bieda, srebro, czy złoto_

_Nic mnie nie zaspokoi poza twoją duszą._

_Me imię Śmierć, i koniec jest bliski._

- Jen Titus, Oh Death (wybrane wersy)

* * *

_Rozdział 1 - Braeden w Lofcie_

Stiles musiał chwilę odpocząć od towarzystwa Malii, więc zdecydował się odwiedzić Dereka. Nie widział go od awantury z Nogitsune. Właściwie to nie widzieli się od czasu, gdy Stiles wyciągnął Hale'a ze śpiączki, w którą wprowadził go w pierwszej kolejności; okradając wilkołaka z możliwości regeneracji i zrzucania na niego swoje zatrucie czadem.

- Hej! - krzyknął Stiles oznajmiając swoją obecność. Derek pewnie i tak wyczuł go gdy chłopak był na parterze, ale lepiej być przezornym niż być przybitym do ściany za gardło.

- O Jezu! Niczego nie widziałem! - krzyknął Stiles gdy zobaczył kobietę w samej bieliźnie. Obrócił się na pięcie i próbował wybiec przez drzwi, ale nie trafił weń i uderzył czołem w ścianę.

- O Boże! Kim jesteś? Co tu robisz? _**Kim jesteś?!**_ - krzyczał Stalinski zasłaniając oczy dłońmi.

- Braeden. - powiedziała kobieta między krzykami Stilesa. Chłopak otrząsnął się i spojrzał pomiędzy palcami. Kobieta stała w swetrze za dużym na nią.

- Co? - zapytał zszokowany chłopak. Derek wyczołgał się z łóżka i stanął obok kobiety owinięty prześcieradłem.

- Pytałeś kim jestem. Braeden. To moje imię. - powiedziała kobieta podpierając się pod boki. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie do Stilesa. - Co do pytania co tu robię... Dość oczywiste skoro oboje nie mamy na sobie spodni.

Zetknęła na Dereka wyraźnie rozbawiona absurdalnością sytuacji, ale on nie oddał uśmiechu. Kobieta powinna wiedzieć lepiej, niż odwoływać się do poczucia humoru Hale'a.

- Wciąż tu jesteś. - powiedział Derek ze wściekłą miną. Stiles spojrzał zdezorientowany, bo nie rozumiał ani słowa, które do niego mówiono. W lofcie była jakaś kobieta i nie miała na sobie spodni! Jak to się stało?!

- Wyjdź! - warknął Hale. Zdezorientowany Stalinski zakręcił się wokoło i wybiegł przez drzwi w bladej panice, krzycząc: _nic nie widziałem_; choć widział wszystko.

Staliński był gotowy **pobiec** do domu. _Cockblokował_ Dereka! O Boże, do czego to doszło?!

Gdy Stiles zasiadł już w bezpiecznym wnętrzu swojego jeepa i wykonał ćwiczenia oddechowe, aby uspokoić się, pomyślał że Braeden była prawdziwą ślicznotką: zgrabna, zadbana i miała niesamowity uśmiech. Derek miał prawdziwe szczęście. Oby nie okazała się psychopatką lub/i skończyła martwa, jak poprzednie dziewczyny Dereka.

Stiles pojechał do domu dalej w transie.

- Hej, Twój tata mnie wpuścił. - powiedziała Malia uśmiechając się ponętnie. Zeskoczyła z łóżka i podbiegła do chłopaka. Pocałowała go i pchnęła na łóżko. Usiadła na jego udach okrakiem i objęła dłońmi jego szyję.

Ło, tata był jeszcze w domu! Nie mogą uprawiać seksu, gdy ojciec Stilesa był w domu! To dziwne.

- Malia, musisz przystopować. - jęknął Stiles łapiąc dziewczynę za ramiona i odsuwając od siebie. Ta spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana. Uśmiechnęła się ostro i pocałowała go, wywracając oboje na łóżko.

Stiles przez ostatni miesiąc miał mnóstwo seksu z piękną dziewczyną. Czasami nie wiedział co zrobić z całą tą uwagą jaką Malia obdarzała go. Zawsze kochał Lidię, która nie poświęcała mu minuty swojego czasu, jeśli czyjeś życie nie było w niebezpieczeństwie.

Malia była bardzo miłą odmianą, ale Stiles jeszcze nie nauczył się poprawnie odpowiadać na jej zaloty. Szczególnie że ufała mu ona, że pokaże jej jak być nastolatką i jak zachowywać się publicznie, czego on sam nie do końca umiał, najczęściej ośmieszając się.

Malia poleżała z nim trochę _po_, ale szybko zaczęła zbierać się do wyjścia.

- Lidia zabiera mnie na zakupy. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że bycie nastolatką wiąże się z posiadaniem tylu ubrań. - powiedziała Malia wciągając spodnie na tyłek.

- Na pewno okłamuje Cię. Jestem pewien, że żadna nastolatka nie potrzebuje tylu ubrań. To tylko Lids. - odpowiedział Stiles. Malia tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

- W porządku, Stiles. Niedawno straciła przyjaciółkę. Jeśli chce spędzać ze mną czas zamiast smucić się, to nie będę się bronić. - powiedziała dziewczyna. To było naprawdę miłe z jej strony, że tak przejmowała się komfortem Lidii.

- To miłe z Twojej strony. - skomentował Stiles i zaczął ubierać się. To kwestia czasu nim tata przyjdzie na przeszpiegi.

- Także, idę po zakupach do Scotta. Chcą mi z Isaakiem pokazać coś. - powiedziała Malia. Chłopak westchnął. Zawsze gdy dziewczyna szła do McCalla godzinami nie mógł się do niej dodzwonić.

- Wilkołacze sprawy?

- Zgodziliśmy się na termin _łacze sprawy_, bo nie wszyscy z nas są wilkołakami. - powiedziała dziewczyna a jej oczy błysnęły. Stiles zaśmiał się.

- Świetnie, nie wypłoszcie zwierząt z lasu. - zażartował Stiles, ale dziewczyna nie zaśmiała się.

Czasami Malia wychodziła tak prędko, że Stiles długo zastanawiał się czy zrobił coś źle. Sądził że z Malią są oboje kiepscy w tym całym chodzeniu ze sobą: Stiles nigdy nie miał dziewczyny i był przez siedem lat beznadziejnie zakochany w Lidii, a Malia te lata nie spędziła nawet jako człowiek. Byli niezręczni i dziwni. Taka ich natura.

Stiles wyciągnął telefon komórkowy i wykręcił numer Scotta.

/Hej, jak się czujesz?/ zapytał McCall. Wkurzał Stilesa tym jak Scott ostrożnie stąpał wokoło samopoczucia przyjaciela.

- Dobrze. Dzwonię spytać czy znasz kobietę imieniem Braeden?

/Braeden? Ona uratowała Isaaka z łap Alf./ powiedział Scotty. Stiles mapował wzrokiem sufit.

/Co z nią?/ zapytał McCall.

- Wiedziałem ją u Dereka. Chyba chodzą ze sobą. - powiedział Stiles.

/Ugh! Teraz mam ten obraz w głowie. Dzięki za koszmary./ jęknął Scott z odrazą. O co mu chodziło? Dwoje pięknych ludzi uprawiało seks: co w tym koszmarnego?

- Och, jesteś głupi! Znając przebieg Dereka ona może okazać się psychopatką! - westchnął Stalinski. Usłyszał ciężkie westchnienie po drugiej stronie linii.

/Braeden jest spoko. Deaton jej ufa./ powiedział Scott i słychać było w jego głosie śmiech. W ogóle nie przejmował się kobietą w życiu Dereka.

- Dziewczyny Dereka zawsze okazywały się psychopatkami. - syknął Stalinski z rezygnacją.

/Przestań to analizować. Ciesz się. Masz świetną dziewczynę. Ja mam świetną dziewczynę. Derek ma świetną dziewczynę. Wszystko jest dobrze./ warknął Scott. Stiles znał ten głos: McCall który z całych sił chciał powiedzieć sobie że mają prawo być szczęśliwi, nawet jeśli Allison nie żyła. Scott nie potrafił oddać się związkowi z Kirą, bo wciąż ubolewał nad ostatnimi słowami Allison: kocham Cię, Scotcie McCall.

Wbrew temu co Scotty chciał im obu wmówić: nic nie było dobrze. Ich związki były dziwnie niewygodne: Kira i Malia były bardzo potrzebujące, bardzo uzależnione od chłopców. Można się było posunąć nawet do stwierdzenia, że narzucają się i osaczają chłopaków.

Stiles tłumaczył sobie to tym że były nowe: nie były tak naprawdę częścią stada, nie były wilkołakami. Usilnie chciały udowodnić, że lis i kojot mogą być świetnymi kompanami dla wilków i ich przyjaciół. Starały się za bardzo, ale Stiles był pewien że za miesiąc, gdy dziewczyny poczują się pewniej, przestaną być tak wkurzająco potrzebujące uwagi i atencji.

- Chcesz wpaść na wieczór gier? - zapytał Stalinski.

/Nie, uczę Malię tropić. Wiesz, w mieście. Możemy wpaść wieczorem./ odpowiedział Scott z cieniem rezygnacji w głosie. Stiles westchnął.

- Pewnie, wpadacie. - powiedział chłopak z uśmiechem. Chciał posiedzieć z przyjacielem, porozmawiać, pograć. Gdy przyjdzie Malia będą skrępowani. Nie będą mogli obgadywać swoich dziewczyn. Posiadanie dziewczyn czasami ssało w ten sposób.


	2. Rozdział 2 - Kira na Boisku Lacrosse

_Rozdział 2 - Kira na Boisku Lacrosse_

- Widziałeś jak szybko biegłam? - zapytała z fascynacją Kira. Isaak oparł kij na ramieniu i spojrzał na swojego Alfę. Scott ściągnął usta w wąską linię. Nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy ze Stilesem nad ramieniem dziewczyny.

- Kira, musisz przestać to robić. - syknął konspiracyjnie Scott. - Nie używamy swoich mocy na boisku. To nie fair w stosunku do innych drużyn.

Kira westchnęła ciche „och" i spuściła wzrok. McCall z Lahey'em poszli pod bramkę gdzie Danny pouczał pierwszaków.

- To niesprawiedliwe. Po co mi te moce, jeśli nie mogę ich używać? - westchnęła z rezygnacją Kira w stronę Stilesa. Ten wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie widzisz, że jeśli konkurujesz z ludźmi to nadnaturalne moce są oszustwem i dopingiem? - powiedział Stiles poprawiając ochraniacz na ramieniu. Może nie widziała różnicy? Może tak działają lisy?

Dziewczyna westchnęła zrezygnowana. Chciała bardzo wykazać się przed McCallem: w czasie wojny jej umiejętności walki, jej siła, jej szybkość, jej wiedza bardzo imponowały Scottowi. W czasie pokoju musiała wykazać się innymi umiejętnościami, czymś cnotliwym, aby zachwycić stado: szeroki uśmiech i błyszczące oczy to nie do końca cnota. W przypadku lisów? To może być fasada dla czegoś znacznie paskudniejszego.

Czasami Kira była upiorna i odrażająca, gdy z szerokim uśmiechem opowiadała Danny'emu o demonach, opętaniu i śmierci; nawet jeśli mówiła generalnie o folklorze. Zważywszy na to że dopiero co doświadczyli śmierci i zniszczenia przez demona. Nikt nie potrafił nawet pomyśleć o nich bez zimnego dreszczu biegnącego po plecach, a Kira miała szeroki uśmiech na twarzy, jakby opowiadała o dziecięcej grze.

Oczywiście jej optymizm był urzekający, ale czasami Stilesa zastanawiało czy we wszystkich lisach nie drzemie ten mrok co w Nogitsune: ta szczera uciecha z niedoli innych? Oczywiście nie znaczyło to, że Kira wyniesie żart na poziom „och, po prostu pozabijajmy wszystkich".

- Staliński! - krzyknął trener. - Dookoła!

Stiles nawet nie pytał się za co. Po prostu zaczął truchtać po linii bocznej.

- Ile?! - krzyknął do trenera gdy ten rozmawiał z Kirą. Wprowadzenie jej do drużyny wymagało przeskoczenia przez różne luki w regulaminie zawodów. Oczywiście że była także żeńska drużyna lacrosse, ale Yukimura uparła się, aby być bliżej Scotta. Finstock był tylko ciekaw czy potrafiła ona dorównać chłopcom, a ta udowodniła to oszukując trenera swoją lisią mocą.

- Do porzygu, Staliński! - odrzucił wściekły Finchock. Stiles skrzywił się i przebiegł obok bramki Danny'ego, gdzie ten rozmawiał z Scottem i Isaakiem.

- Nie mam nic przeciw Derekowi, ale jest upiorny. - Podsłuchał Stiles gdy przebiegał obok kolegów.

- Co? co? co? - zapytał pospiesznie Stiles i starał się ustawić tak obok Isaaka, aby ten osłaniał go przed wzrokiem trenera. Ten był zaaferowany Kirą.

- Derek chciał żebym sprawdził dla niego informacje na temat jednej rzeczy i teraz przysięgam, że mam stalkera. - powiedział Danny opierając się o słupek bramki. Te słowa spadły na Stilesa jak tona cegieł. Danny szuka informacji dla Hale'a? To zawsze była praca Stilesa!

- Moja rada: zostaw okno otwarte. I tak znajdzie sposób, aby wejść do środka. - odpowiedział Scott z łagodnym uśmiechem. Mahealani westchnął z rezygnacją.

- Ledwo mogę skupić się na szkole i treningu. Przysięgam że on ma jakiś radar: ilekroć zdrzemnę się, on budzi mnie. To upiorne. - westchnął Danny. Isaak zaśmiał się miękko.

- Zrób co masz zrobić i da Ci spokój. - poradził Lahey z krzywym uśmiechem. - No, chyba że zrobisz to na pół gwizdka. Wtedy oczekuj najgorszego.

- Staliński! - krzyknął trener, gdy spostrzegł, że Stiles stoi przy bramce zamiast biegać wokoło boiska.

- O Boże, skurcz! Boli! Umieram! Odetnijcie mi nogę! - krzyknął żałośnie Stiles i opadł teatralnie w ramiona Scotta. Przyjaciel zaśmiał się życzliwie. Isaak i Danny przewrócili oczami.

- Niezła próba! Rozchodź to! - odpowiedział Finstock odpychając Kirę na bok. Stiles potruchtał przy linii bocznej.

To nie mogło być! Stiles zawsze robił badania i sprawdzał informacje dla grupy. Danny nie może mu tego odebrać!

Po treningu Malia czekała na niego przy jeepie. Siedziała na masce i machała nogami w powietrzu czytając książkę.

- Coś ciekawego? - zapytał Stiles wskazując na książkę dziewczyny. Pomachał Scottowi i Kirze, którzy wsiedli na dirtbike'a McCalla. Isaak wracał z Danny'm. Mieli wspólny projekt z chemii. Mahealani był pełen złudnych nadziei, że obecność Lahey utrzyma Dereka na dystans. To byłaby nowość.

- Lektura na angielki. - powiedziała Malia i zeszła z jeepa. - Mam duże zaległości. Chcą mnie zostawić na drugi rok w pierwszej klasie, jeśli nie zaliczę angielskiego, historii, fizyki i algebry.

- Mogę ci pomóc z angielskiego i historii. - odpowiedział chłopak z uśmiechem. Malia usiadła na miejscu pasażera i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.

- Nie mam problemu z przyswajaniem wiedzy. Mam problem z czytaniem i pisaniem. - wydusiła cicho dziewczyna. Stiles spojrzał na nią a ona spojrzała w okno. - Nie robiłam tego od bardzo dawna.

- To zrozumiałe. - zgodził się Stiles. Gdy dziewczyna żyła w puszczy jako czworonóg umiejętność czytania nie była dlań priorytetem.

Wyjechali na ulicę. Stiles nie pytał nawet czy podwieźć Malie do domu, czy jadą do niego? Odpowiedź była jasna.

Malia miała pewne rytuały, gdy odwiedzała pokój do Stilesa. Mianowicie rozglądała się czujnie po kątach i uważnie studiowała blat biurka, jakby chciała zobaczyć co się na nim zmieniło: co zostało zabrane, a co dodane. Dziewczyna dotykała pościeli i ubrań chłopaka, znakując wszystko swoim zapachem. Gdy skończyła położyła się na łóżku i wyjęła książkę z plecaka.

Stiles zabrał się za odrabianie pracy domowej z chemii. Stwierdził że jeśli Malia chciałaby jego pomocy to poprosiłaby o nią.

- Jak Ci idzie? - zapytał chłopak odwracając się do dziewczyny.

- Powoli. Zaczynam odkrywać w tym urok. - powiedziała Malia i odłożyła książkę na bok. - Chcesz obściskiwać się trochę zanim będziemy musieli wrócić do nauki?

Stiles zastanawiał się czy Malia nie traktowała go przedmiotowo. Pewnie tak. Pewnie nie mniej przedmiotowo niż on ją.

- Pewnie! - zaśmiał się podekscytowany Stalinski. Malia rozłożyła zapraszająco ramiona.

Kilka dni później Stiles zobaczył Danny'ego rozmawiającego z Derekiem pod biblioteką miejską. Stalinski schował się za najbliższym samochodem. Nie było to bardzo subtelne, ale nie miał innej kryjówki.

Najpierw Braeden, teraz Danny... Och, a co jeśli Derek chce odciąć się od Scotta i Stilesa? Po ostatnich przygodach? Stiles przestałby się ze sobą zadawać gdyby mógł.

Danny niespodziewanie przysunął się do boku wilkołaka i chwycił go pod ramię. Derek nie rzucił chłopakiem o ścianę, więc w głowie Stilesa zapaliła się czerwona lampka. Staliński w napięciu czekał aż Hale wypchnie Mahealaniego ze swojej strefy intymnej, ale to nie działo się.

Co tu wyprawia się, do cholery?

Stiles wyjął telefon z kieszeni i wykręcił numer Dereka. Widział zza samochodu, jak Hale wyciąga swój telefon i patrzy na wyświetlacz; Danny wciąż na jego ramieniu.

W napięciu Staliński słuchał sygnału łączenia: jeden, drugi… Derek patrzył na wyświetlacz swojej komórki, jakby telefon był uzbrojoną bombą. W końcu zignorował telefon połączenie i spojrzał na Danny'ego.

Stilesowi aż zabrakło oddechu. Hale myślał, że może tak po prostu zignorować Stilesa? Po tym wszystkim co przeszli?! Niedoczekanie jego!

Na razie był umówiony z Malią w parku, ale znajdzie czas aby wyjaśnić te zajście!

Po odprowadzeniu Malii do domu, Stiles pojechał do loftu. Nie miał już oryginalnego klucza, który zostawił mu Derek gdy wyjechał na swoje małe wakacje z Corą. Ten Derek kazał bliźniakom oddać po Halloweenowej imprezie w jego mieszkaniu. Leże wilkołaka było dla niego świętością i impreza permanentnie wpisała bliźniaków na najczarniejszą z czarnych list u Hale'a.

Rad nierad, Stiles musiał oddać klucz do loftu, ale wpierw zrobił kopię. Stiles miał całą szufladę kluczy: do szkoły, na komisariat, do szpitala, do domów znajomych. Część była dorobiona dla hecy, część z konieczności, inne były testem umiejętności. Wszystkie przydawały się.

Stiles wszedł do loftu. Słońce właśnie zachodziło za linią budynków. Usiadł na stole i czekał grając na komórce w Candy Crush. Musiał podreperować swoje statystyki, bo Danny prześcigał go w rankingu o łeb. Stiles podejrzewał, że Danny hakował grę.

Derek pojawił się po prawie czterdziestu minutach. Stanął w otwartych drzwiach, jakby uderzył w mur. Podniósł spojrzenie: jego oczy były błękitne. Twardo patrzył na Stilesa siedzącego na stole.

- No co? Żadnego „cześć, jak się miewasz"? Dalej, Derek, wysil się. - zaśmiał się zakłopotany Stiles i zeskoczył ze stołu miękko. Wilkołak ostrożnie wszedł do środka.

- Wyjdź, Stiles. - odpowiedział Hale stając przy jednym z filarów, mierząc Stilesa ostrożnym spojrzeniem.

- Nie do końca o taki wysiłek mi chodziło, ale okej. Przychodzę w pokoju, przysięgam! - zaśmiał się nerwowo Staliński. Hale nie wyglądał jakby miał ustąpić.

- Przepraszam za- wiesz- bark. Całe to „rzucanie o ścianę", tak właściwie. - jęknął Stiles podchodząc bliżej wilkołaka. Niepokoiło go, że oczy Dereka wciąż skrzyły się błękitem. - Tak, przepraszam, że rzuciłem Tobą o ścianę i wybiłem Ci bark.

- To nie byłeś ty, tylko lis. - odpowiedział płasko Derek. - Teraz wyjdź.

Gdy Stiles był dość blisko wilkołaka, ten złapał go za ramię i wystawił za próg.

- Co? Derek, czekaj! Wiem że Nogitsune był okropny. I wiem że wciąż ten cały koszmar wszyscy kojarzą z moją twarzą, ale musicie mi zaufać-

- Nic nie muszę, Stiles. Teraz idź do domu. - warknął Derek i zatrzasnął drzwi loftu przed nosem nastolatka. Ten patrzył zraniony do żywego. Nie mógł oddychać. Przeszedł go potężny dreszcz, bardziej kwalifikujący się jako spazm. Mało brakowało a zwymiotowałby.

Stiles już miał wsiąść do windy gdy ogarnęła go wściekłość.

Nie, Derek nie miał prawa go wyrzucać! Jeśli czyjąś winą było to, że Nogitsune tak długo panoszył się to Dereka!

Wilkołak dobrze wiedział, że mieli ze Stilesem te dziwną więź; te senne połączenie, dzięki któremu Stiles wyrwał Hale'a ze śpiączki. Ten mógł zrobić dla Stilesa co ten zrobił dlań i pomóc wygonić Nogitsune z nastolatka, ale nie zrobił tego! Został chłopaka, aby gnił z mrocznym duchem, aby ten ranił ludzi, których Stiles kochał!

Stiles otworzył drzwi loftu. Derek stał na środku pomieszczenia i patrzył uważnie na nastolatka.

- Mogłeś mi pomóc! Mogłeś wejść do mojej głowy i wyrzucić Nogitsune ze mnie, jak ja wyciągnąłem Cię ze śpiączki, ale nie! Pozwoliłeś mu zabijać ludzi, ranić moich przyjaciół! Moją rodzinę! - krzyczał chłopak podchodząc bliżej. - Mojego tatę!

Derek stał bez ruchu i słuchał uważnie chłopaka, przekrzywiając głowę na bok. Stiles stanął naprzeciwko wilkołaka i uderzył go pięścią w pierś.

Wilkołak miał mu pomóc. To co lis uważał za wykluczenie Dereka z gry: wrobienie go w morderstwo Yakuzy; Stiles nazywał to kupowaniem czasu. Trochę dodatkowego czasu, aby Derek poszedł do Deatona, opił się magicznych ziółek i wszedł do snu Stilesa, i rozszarpał ohydnego squatersa!

- Mogłeś pomóc! Miałeś mi pomóc! - krzyknął chłopak i prawie opadł na kolana. Łzy wściekłości spływały mu po gorących policzkach. Derek złapał go za ramiona i utrzymał w górze. Chłopak spojrzał nań z nadzieją.

- To dlatego moje imię było na królu. - powiedział Hale przekrzywiając głową na bok i ściskając raz ramiona Stilesa zanim ten cofnął się z dala od niego.

- Boże, tak! - krzyknął w frustracji nastolatek. Zostawiał te wszystkie małe wskazówki dla Dereka, bo gdyby zostawił mu jasną wiadomość, Nogitsune zorientowałby się, że Stiles knuje coś tuż pod jego nosem. Lis był pewny siebie i swojego sprytu, ale nie był głupi.

- Idź do domu, Stiles. - westchnął Derek i zaprowadził chłopaka w stronę wyjścia.

- Nie! Nie wyjdę.

- Czego chcesz ode mnie?

- Odpowiedzi. - jęknął żałośnie Stiles. - Czemu mi nie pomogłeś?

- Deaton zabronił. Powiedział, że istnieje duża możliwość, że Nogitsune zniewoli mnie. - odpowiedział Hale spuszczając wzrok. Stanął w pół kroku. - Wtedy mielibyśmy do czynienia z lisem z wilkołakiem jako psem obronnym.

Och, to było niegłupie. To znaczy, nigdy nie dowiedzą się czy Derek nie pomógłby, ale alternatywa była straszna. Kto wie do czego posunąłby się Nogitsune mając wilkołaka na każde swoje skinienie? Może mogło być gorzej?

- Stiles, musisz wyjść. - powiedział Derek prowadząc chłopaka w stronę drzwi.

- Czemu?

- Śmierdzisz kojotem. Poza loftem nie miałbym nic przeciw, ale to mój dom. - powiedział Derek. Stiles spojrzał z nienawiścią na niego. Był taki małostkowy.

- Daj spokój. Chyba nie wierzysz w folklor? To samo mówi się o lisach i wilkach. Poznałeś słodką Kirę?- westchnął teatralnie Stalinski. Hale złapał go za łokieć i poprowadził do wyjścia.

- Tak, jej lisi ogień obudził mrocznego demona, więc nie, nie ufam jej. - odpowiedział Derek krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

- Nie ufasz nikomu! - krzyknął Staliński machając ramionami w powietrzu z czystej frustracji.

- Ufam Corze. - powiedział bez zastanowienia Derek. Stiles przewrócił oczami, jakby chciał powiedzieć: _no jasne!_

- Więc- - zaczął z wahaniem nastolatek. - Więc Danny?

Nastało między nimi niewygodne milczenie. Derek mierzył chłopaka czujnym, oceniającym spojrzeniem.

- Co z nim? - zapytał ostrożnie Hale, jakby liczył na wybuch złości.

- Wspominał, że pomaga Ci z- - powiedział nastolatek licząc, że wilkołak sam dopowie resztę, ale ten milczał i patrzył z przekrzywioną na bok głową. Gdy Stiles zrozumiał, że jego plan zawiódł, zrezygnował i dopowiedział:

- Nie chciał dokładnie mówić o czym.

Stiles poddał się, ale wcale nie znaczyło to, że był mniej wściekły.

- Kiedyś to była moja rola. - westchnął Stiles. Hale uniósł brwi wysoko w zdziwieniu.

- I nigdy nie kończyłeś narzekać na to. - odpowiedział Dereka z cieniem uśmiechu. Stiles zwęził powieki.

- Widziałem was pod biblioteką. - powiedział wolno nastolatek. Wilkołak właściwie uśmiechnął się.

- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi. - odpowiedział Derek i Stiles nie potrzebował super czułych zmysłów, aby dostrzec kłamstwo.

- Ty-! - zasyczał chłopak z jadem i miał ochotę uderzyć go w tą głupią, przystojną twarz.

- Zobaczył swojego byłego chłopaka i koniecznie chciał wzbudzić zazdrość. Młodzież... - westchnął Derek odwracając wszystko w żart. Czy traktował Stilesa jak żart?

- Dlaczego Danny szuka dla ciebie informacji?

- Jest w tym świetny. Nie przeszukuje Internetu, jak ty, tylko bestiariusze łowców. Jest bardzo sprytny. - odpowiedział wilkołak i Stiles usłyszał w jego głosie prawdziwy podziw. Nie zniósł tego!

- To. Była. Moja. Robota! - warknął ze wściekłością Stalinski. Derek wzruszył ramionami bez skruchy.

- Ostatnio przyszedłeś wiele. Odpoczywaj. Naciesz się kojotem, póki jej lojalność się nie zmieni. - westchnął Hale masując kark. Stilesowi brakowało słów!

- Ona- Daj spokój Malii. - burknął chłopak nie mogąc znaleźć słów ze złości. - Twoja- Ona jest łowczynią!

- Jestem świadom. Z Braeden tylko cieszymy się swoim towarzystwem. - odpowiedział wilkołak z kpiną. - Z resztą, nie muszę się tłumaczyć.

Nastolatek próbował zebrać myśli, ale myślał tylko o tym jak wściekły był na Dereka za tarzanie się w pościeli z łowczynią; i nie wiedział czemu był tak wściekły. Hale miał prawo mieć dziewczynę. Bóg wie, że należy mu się jakaś miła nie psychopatyczna dziewczyna.

- Idź do domu, Stiles. - powiedział wilkołak. Odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł w głąb loftu. Nie odejdzie tak od Stilesa!

- Czego chcesz od Danny'ego? - zapytał Stiles wlepiając spojrzenie w kark wilkołaka.

- Stiles, doszukujesz się dziury w całym. Masz wszystko czego chciałeś: dziewczynę, spokój i przestrzeń. Ciesz się tym. - westchnął zmęczony Derek. Stiles aż wstrzymał oddech.

- Nie chce się cieszyć! Chce żebyś spojrzał mi w oczy. - jęknął Stiles. Derek obrócił się i spojrzał nań. Stalinski nie mógł znieść spojrzenia wilkołaka.

- Świetnie! Bądź taki! - krzyknął sfrustrowany chłopak i wypadł jak błyskawica z loftu.

Dopiero w windzie zreflektował się. Zachował się jak gnojek, ale Derek patrzył na niego z litością i współczuciem, i tego Stiles nie mógł znieść. Rzucił wilkołakiem o ścianę, na miłość Boską! Dlaczego nikt nie chce powiedzieć Stilesowi co naprawdę czuje? Dlaczego nikt nie przyzna, że w koszmarach nawiedza ich właśnie twarz Stilesa?

Malia czekała na Stilesa przy samochodzie. Chłopak wystraszył się jej, choć przecież nie robił niczego nagannego.

- Co tutaj robisz? - zapytał chłopak patrząc na skupioną minę dziewczyny.

- Chciałam przedstawić się Derekowi. Scott wciąż o nim mówi, ale mam wrażenie, że Hale unika mnie. - powiedziała Malia z kwaśną miną.

- Wchodzenie do loftu może nie być dobrym pomysłem. Wydaje się, że ma jakiś awers do kojotów. Nawet mnie wystawił za drzwi za sam zapach. - powiedział Stiles z szerokim uśmiechem. Malia zmierzyła go spojrzeniem.

- Chodź, pachniesz teraz jak wilk. - odpowiedziała Malia i wzięła dłoń Stilesa. Zaprowadziła go do samochodu.

- Wiesz że to może być setno waszych problemów? To „nie pachniesz jak ja, więc Cię nie lubię". Ja nie pachnę jak wy i jakoś żyjecie z tym. - zaśmiał się Stiles.

- To coś innego. - odpowiedziała Malia. - Ty jesteś tylko człowiekiem.

- Teraz mnie uraziłaś. - powiedział Stiles. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się wąsko.

- A skłamałam? - zapytała przebiegle Malia. Chłopak tylko sapnął zdenerwowany i odpalił auto. Dziewczyna położyła dłoń na jego karku i pomasowała go delikatnie. Stiles wyprężył się w stronę przyjemnego dotyku.

- Właśnie zdałam sobie sprawę, że jeśli to jest zapach Dereka to jest inny niż Scotta. Znacząco inny. - powiedziała Malia zataczając małe kręgi kciukiem na podstawie karku chłopaka.

- Może dlatego że Derek urodził się wilkołakiem? - zapytał Stiles koncentrując się na drodze. Przychodziło mu to z trudem, gdy Malia masowała jego ramię. Strząsnął jej dłoń.

- Nie mogę się skoncentrować na prowadzeniu. - wytłumaczył chłopak. Wydawało mu się, że nawet nie uraził Malii tak bardzo, bo ta tylko spojrzała w okno z tą samą neutralnością co zawsze.

- Derek chciałby w ogóle mnie poznać? - zapytała dziewczyna.

- Nie sądzę. Rok zajęło mu, aby zaczął tolerować mnie i Scotta. I to też tylko dlatego że wciąż wchodziliśmy sobie w drogę. - odpowiedział Staliński z wąskim uśmiechem. - To nic osobistego. Pewnie gdybyście spotkali się nie uciekłby ani nie zaatakował Cię. Raczej byłby oschły i ignorował Cię.

Malia spojrzała w okno. Jej włosy były gęste i błyszczące. Wyglądała tak pięknie, nawet posągowo.

- Hej. - mruknęła dziewczyna uśmiechając się w stronę Stilesa. Ten zaśmiał się i wrócił spojrzeniem na drogę.

- Hej. - mruknął Stiles uśmiechając się wąsko. Wziął dłoń Malii i pocałował jej wierzch.

- O-o, jesteś taki czerstwy. - powiedziała kpiąco Malia. Stiles skrzywił się, ale uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Malia nie wiedziałaby co to romans gdyby kopnął ją w zęby.

Kilka dni później Stiles poszedł do Dereka. Gdy tylko otworzył drzwi stanął jak wryty: Derek, Braeden i Danny stali dookoła stołu, Peter siedział na krętych schodach i gapił się w swoją komórkę.

- Co tu się dzieje? - zapytał chłopak. Obecni spojrzeli po sobie.

- Co miałoby się dziać? - zapytała Braeden ze wzruszeniem ramion. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i Stiles prawie zapomniał jak podejrzanie wszyscy wyglądali.

- To zgromadzenie. I on! - warknął Stiles wskazując na Petera. Ten przewrócił oczami. - To wszystko śmierdzi postępem.

- Stiles, zachowujesz się paranoicznie. - zaśmiał się Danny. Podszedł do Stilesa i złapał go za przedramię. Poprowadził go w stronę drzwi.

- I tak miałem wychodzić. Możesz odwieźć mnie do domu. - powiedział Danny i wyciągnął Stalińskiego z loftu. Ten w szoku obserwował Dereka i Braeden, jakby chciał im siła umysłu dać do zrozumienia, że nie skończył z nimi i wróci po wyjaśnienia.

- No pośpiesz się. Co? Jesteś w szoku, bo socjalizujemy się bez ciebie? - zaśmiał się Danny i wciągnął Stilesa do windy. Trochę tak, trochę to wprawiało Stilesa w szok. Był czas, że nic się mogło obyć się bez nich wszystkich w jednym pomieszczeniu.

- Coś kombinujecie. - warknął Stiles i patrzył intensywnie na profil kolegi. Danny w końcu spojrzał na Stalińskiego.

- Dobra, ale nie mów, że Ci powiedziałem. - warknął Danny wyciągając telefon. Poklikał coś. Podał komórkę koledze.

- To jest leszy. - powiedział Danny. Obrazek na komórce przedstawiał istotę pokrewną centaurowi: poniżej pasa miał tułów jelenia z kopytami, małym ogonkiem i nakrapianym grzbietem. W miejscu gdzie powinna być szyja zwierzęcia wyrastał korpus człowieka. Na głowie miał nasadzone poroże, a dłonie i przedramiona obrośnięte korą.

- To niegroźny stwór leśny. - wyjaśnił Danny patrząc na Stilesa z wąskim uśmiechem. - Troszczy się o las i jego mieszkańców. Robi się groźny, gdy ludzie nie szanują jego domu i często wyprowadza ich głęboko w puszczę, aby zgubili się, napuszcza dzikie zwierzęta na nich.

- I co z nim? Jest w Beacon?

- Tak, na terenie rezerwatu. Chcemy tylko wprowadzić go głębiej w las, aby nie miał styku z ludźmi. On będzie zadowolony i ludzie bezpieczni. - odpowiedział Danny z uśmiechem. Stilesowi uspokoił się nieco.

- Mogliście powiedzieć a nie otaczacie to taką tajemnicą, jakbyście znaleźli Atlantydę.

- Po tym wszystkim co was spotkało z Nogitsune uznaliśmy że nie będziemy zawracać wam głowy pomniejszym stworem leśnym. - powiedział Danny ze wzruszeniem ramion. Wskoczył do auta i wygodnie rozsiadł się na siedzeniu.

- Mogliśmy pomóc.

- Daj spokój! Nie musicie być angażowani w każdą jedną drobnostkę w tym mieście. - warknął Danny. - Przypominam Ci, że to ja jestem wojownikiem za bezpieczeństwo ludzi, nie Ty.

- Och, poniżej pasa, Mahealani. - powiedział w udawanym bólu Stiles.

- Chciałbyś Staliński. - odrzucił z zaczepnym uśmiechem Danny. Obaj wybuchli śmiechem.

- Następnym razem po prostu powiedz, że zajmujecie się czymś. - westchnął Staliński nabierając oddech.

- Następnym razem zaufaj nam. - westchnął Danny w udawanej złości. - Naprawdę nic się nikomu nie stanie, jeśli nie będziesz kontrolował każdego naszego ruchu.

- Nie chce kontrolować każdego waszego ruchu. - syknął Stiles, ale kłamał. Scott dawno przestał potykać się o własne nogi i nie potrzebował pomocy przyjaciela. Lidia chwyciła za rogi moc banshee. Derek? Cóż, to dalej była śliska sprawa. W gruncie, nikt nie potrzebował Stilesa.

- Tak, chcesz, ale musisz wyluzować. - powiedział Danny uśmiechając się wąsko. - Ogarnęliśmy naszą supernaturalność.

Stiles westchnął ciężko. Nie śnił nawet, że kiedykolwiek nie będzie potrzebny tak jak na początku. Marzył o tym - pewnie, ale mieć to? Nienawidził tego.

- Ogarnąłeś swoją? - zapytał Danny wyrywając Stilesa z zamyślenia.

- Moją co? - zapytał jeszcze nieobecny myślami chłopak, koncentrując się na drodze.

- No nadnaturalność. - odpowiedział Mahealani masując swoją skroń.

- Nie wiem. Boję się testować granice.

- Sprawdzę dla ciebie kim właściwie jest szaman. - powiedział Danny i spojrzał w okno. Może rzeczywiście Mahealani był mistrzem badań, jak twierdził Derek?

- Możesz zobaczyć. - odpowiedział bez entuzjazmu Staliński. Danny jedynie mruknął na zgodę i spojrzał w okno.


	3. Rozdział 3 - Danny w Lofcie

_Rozdział 3 - Danny w Lofcie_

Stiles jak najprędzej przekazał Scottowi wieści o leśnym stworze w Beacon, ale McCall wyraźnie nie był zainteresowany. Gdy tylko usłyszał, że Derek i Danny mieli to pod kontrolą, uznał że należy zostawić leszego im. Staliński był niezadowolony, że nikt nie przejmował się sprawą jak on, ale może Scotty miał rację? Może należało to jedno odpuścić i pozwolić innym działać? W końcu, jak mówił Danny (i Stiles sprawdził) leszy nie był agresywny.

Wszystko było w porządku aż trzy dni później Stiles obudził się zlany potem, z duszącym uczuciem w klatce piersiowej. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że Nogitsune wrócił.

Stiles wytoczył się na korytarz i zaczął walić do drzwi sypialni ojca. Ten wyskoczył natychmiast i objął syna. Oboje opadli na ziemię.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili Stiles zorientował się, że to nie Nogitsune. Gdy ten przychodził mózg Stilesa krzyczał: to straszne, boję się, przestań, odejdź, zostaw mnie, nie, nie, nie _nienienienie_! Chłopak przede wszystkim bał się, gdy przychodził lis.

Teraz całe istnienie chłopaka krzyczało: to boli, cierpię, stop, zgiń, zostaw nas, wynoś się, idź, idź, _**dlaczego po prostu nie umrzesz**_?! Stiles był tak wściekły, tak przepełniony nienawiścią, że dusił go własny jad.

- Już dobrze- - jęknął załamany ojciec. - Już dobrze, dzieciaku.

Następnego dnia wszystko było bardzo ciche w domostwie Stalińskich. Tata próbował zagaić Stilesa o koszmary, ale chyba sam bał się odpowiedzi.

- To nie było to samo, tato. - odpowiedział Stiles stojąc przy frontowych drzwiach, szeryf chyba nie wierzył mu.

- Dowiem się co to było. - warknął nisko chłopak zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi frontowe.

W szkole natychmiast znalazł Lidię. Ta spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

- Wyglądasz na zdeterminowanego. - powiedziała dziewczyna. Stiles złapał ją za dłoń i poprowadził za sobą ze szkoły.

- Jejciu, Stiles, o co chodzi? - zapytała dziewczyna wyciągając dłoń z jego dłoni.

- Jedziemy do Dereka. - odpowiedział chłopak bez wahania i otworzył Martin drzwi jeepa. Słyszał warkot silnika dirtbike'a McCalla. Ostatnie czego Stiles chciał to Scott wmawiający mu (ale najbardziej sobie), jak wszystko było _świetnie_ i _spoko_; aż mdliło Stilesa na samą myśl o tym.

- W porządku. - powiedziała Lidia gładząc jego ramię, gdy usiadł na miejscu kierowcy. - Weź głęboki wdech. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

- Nie masz złego przeczucia? - zapytał chłopak odpalając jeep i odjeżdżając zanim Scott wjechał na parking.

- Nie, jeśli cokolwiek, to czuję się dziś wyjątkowo optymistycznie. - odpowiedziała dziewczyna z uśmiechem. Spojrzała po chwili przerażona:

- Sadzisz że to źle?

- Nie wiem, Lids. Zaraz dowiemy się. - warknął Stiles i zmienił bieg na trójkę.

Pod budynkiem Dereka stał granatowy Ford Maverick. Stiles wcześniej nie widział go, ale spodziewał się, że auto musiało należeć do Braeden. Wciąż nie miał pojęcia czemu Braeden doprowadzała go do takiej gorączki.

Lidia trzymała Stilesa za dłoń całą drogę od jeepa do frontowych drzwi loftu. Stiles nie zauważył tego aż do momentu, gdy Lidia zabrała dłoń, aby otworzyć frontowe drzwi.

- Nie powinniście być w szkole? - zapytał Derek. Siedział na parapecie wielkiego okna i miał stopy założone na stół. Braeden siedziała bokiem na jego wyprostowanych nogach, jak na ławce, i coś pisała na swoim telefonie.

Stiles wszedł pewniej do mieszkania i spojrzał na Lidię przez ramię. Dziewczyna była blada jak ściana.

- Co jest w lodówce? - zapytała Martin wchodząc krzepkim krokiem do loftu. Od razu podbiegła do stołu. Braeden zeskoczyła z Dereka i chwaciła lodówkę turystyczną spod stołu. Rzuciła Lidii mordercze pojrzenie.

- Cóż, musze lecieć. Miło było! Może nie jesteś Alfą, ale wciąż pieprzysz się jak takowy. Przedzwonię jak będę w okolicy. - zaśmiała się radośnie kobieta puszczając oczko Derekowi. Ten przewrócił oczami na jej słowa. Braeden wyraźnie musiała czerpać przyjemność z bycia nieprzyzwoitą i zawstydzając wszystkie osoby w pomieszczeniu; na raz.

Braeden przeszła obok Lidii rzucając jej okropne spojrzenie. Stiles złapał Braeden za łokieć, aby zatrzymać ją. Ta rzuciła spojrzenie Derekowi. Ten pokręcił głową. Kobieta obezwładniła nastolatka nawet nie odstawiając lodówki na ziemię. Lidia rzuciła się do boku przyjaciela i podniosła go z ziemi, masując jego ramię.

- Będę tęsknić. Całuski. - zaćwierkała Breaden machając dłonią w powietrzu, nawet nie odwracając się w stronę Dereka.

- Co jest w lodówce? - syknęła dziewczyna nagląco. Derek zszedł z parapetu. Braeden zniknęła na korytarzu.

- Głowa, Lidia. - powiedział spokojnie Hale pomagając wstać dziewczynie z ziemi. Stiles spojrzał nań przerażony.

- Głowa? Ludzka głowa? - zapytał z przerażeniem Staliński. Martin uchwyciła się przedramienia Dereka jakby miała upaść na ziemię. Wilkołak zaprowadził ją do kanapy i pomógł usiąść.

- Nie ludzka. - powiedział Derek. Danny zszedł po krętych schodach i uśmiechnął się słabo między bandażami: miał zaklejone lewe oko, siną prawą stronę _twarzy_: policzek, szczękę, skroń, rozcięcie na czole. Pod koszulką musiał wyglądać jeszcze ciekawiej.

- Jesteś okropny w zachowywaniu sekretów. - westchnął Mahealani w stronę Dereka. Jęknął boleśnie, gdy stanął na ziemi. Machnął zabandażowaną, prawą dłonią w stronę wilkołaka:

- Przynieś mi lód! Nie widzisz, że cierpię.

- Jezu, co się stało? Co za głowa?! Co Ci się stało?! - krzyknął Stiles podbiegając do Danny'ego. Derek przyniósł mu lód w worku i Mahealani wsunął go pod koszulkę. Odetchnął z ulgą.

- Byłeś w szpitalu? - zapytała Lidia podskakując do pionu.

- Oszalałaś? I co powiedziałbym im? Że spadłem trzy piętra w dół uśmiercając azemanę?

- Aze- co? Mówiłeś coś o leszym. - warknął Stiles.

- Co słowiański potwór leśny robiłby w Beacon? - zapytał Derek marszcząc się w konfuzji.

- Musiałem coś Ci powiedzieć, inaczej nie przestałbyś drążyć. - warknął Danny i wpół położył się na kanapie. Lidia usiadła obok przyjaciela i masowała jego rany.

- To głowa tej azemany była w lodówce turystycznej, która zabrała Braeden? - zapytała dziewczyna patrząc na Dereka. Danny pokiwał głową jęcząc z bólu.

- O Jezu. - jęknął Danny wstrzymując oddech z bólu. - Tak. Azemana jest czymś pomiędzy wampirem i wilkołakiem: jest zmiennokształtna, ale musi żywić się ludzką krwią.

- Jedyny sposób na pozbycie się wampira to dekapitacja. Dla pewności Braeden pochowa głowę z dala od ciała, gdyby azemana znalazła sposób na przytwierdzenie jej do ciała. - powiedział Derek krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

- Poczekaj, chcesz powiedzieć, że jej ciało jest- - Stiles przełknął mocno. - Mobilne? Samo ciało, bez głowy?

- Danny mocno krwawił na nią. Sądzę że obżarła się zanim Braeden ucięła jej głowę. Za kilka dni zdechnie z głodu, jak karaluch. - powiedział z nienawiścią Derek i Stiles znów poczuł to uczucie w piersi: palącą nienawiść; trochę przypominała refluks żołądkowy.

- Co zrobiliście z resztą? Z ciałem? - zapytała przerażona Lidia.

- Zamknęliśmy w piwnicy starego domu Hale'ów. - jęknął Danny przykładając lód w inne miejsce na brzuchu.

- Czekaj, czekaj- - westchnęła Lidia unosząc dłonie. - Zacznijcie od początku.

- Nie ma o czym mówić. - odpowiedział Derek pospiesznie. Stiles złapał go za ramię i pociągnął w swoim kierunku.

- O nie! Powiecie wszystko od początku. - warknął Staliński. Lidia zeszła z kanapy i poszła po więcej lodu do lodówki. Derek usiadł na stoliku do kawy naprzeciw Danny'ego. Położył dłoń na jego nagim kolanie i odciągnął nieco bólu. Derek patrzył czujnie na Lidię wracającą z lodem.

- Azemana jest jak kanima, wilkołak który wyszedł źle. - jęknął Danny przyjmując nowy lód i przykładając go do karku.

- Scott-? Scott chyba nikogo nie-? - jęknęła przerażona Lidia. Derek oblizał górne zęby.

- Nie Scott. Peter. - warknął Hale i było to bardziej zwierzęce niż ludzkie.

- Peter? Przecież Peter nie jest Alfą odkąd go- Ugryzł tylko Scotta, prawda? - zapytał zdezorientowany Stiles patrząc na Danny'ego i Lidię. Wiedzieliby gdyby Peter ugryzł kogoś poza McCallem, prawda? Nie miał tak naprawdę czasu na stworzenie stada pomiędzy użeraniem się z nieposłuszeństwem Scotta i polowaniem na winnych pożaru domu.

- Chwilę. - jęknął Stiles otwierając usta. Usiadł na stoliku do kawy obok Dereka.

Wilkołakiem można stać się na trzy sposoby: gdy Alfa ugryzie Cię, gdy bardzo głęboko zadrapie Cię i gdy wypijesz deszczówkę z śladu jego łapy. O ile ktoś przypadkowo nie wypił wody ze śladu Petera jedyną możliwością zostaje-

- Kate. - zasyczał z nienawiścią Stiles. Raport policyjny wspominał Kate miała gardło rozszarpane pazurami „dzikiego zwierzęcia" - to dość głęboko. Nagle rozumiał to palące uczucie nienawiści, cały jad z jakim wypowiadał jej imię - to uczucie nie należało do Stilesa, należało do Dereka.

- Kto był krwiopijcą będąc człowiekiem- - powiedział Derek opierając się za plecami, odchylając się w tył.

- Skąd w ogóle wiedzieliście, że żyła? - zapytał Stiles, bo to jedyne co przyszło mu do głowy.

- Przyszła tutaj. Gdyby nie Braeden pewnie skończyłbym źle. - odpowiedział Derek. Danny posłał mu uspokajający uśmiech.

- Trzeba przyznać, że to wytrwała kobieta. - powiedziała Lidia prawie humorystycznie. Stiles rzucił jej paskudne spojrzenie.

- Czemu miałaby przyjść po Ciebie, a nie po prostu uciec z miasta? - zapytał chłopak patrząc jak Martin delikatnie dotyka nieobandażowanej dłoni Danny'ego.

- Myślę że mogła działać dla Gerarda. - odpowiedział Hale patrząc na Stilesa. Czasami Derek miał spojrzenie jak zagubiona psina. - Myślała że jestem wciąż Alfą, bo z tego co Gerard wie wciąż jestem. Chyba chciał się pozbyć tego zatrucia jarzębiną, które zafundował mu Scott. Alfy goją się znacznie szybciej. Widziałeś Petera.

Stiles pokiwał głową. Na jego oczach poparzenia Petera zniknęły.

- Jak na łowców których zasadą było: zginiemy nim nie zmienimy się w to na co polujemy, dość gładko przystosowali się do bycia nadnaturalnymi. - powiedziała z jadem Lidia. Mahealani przysunął się do niej.

- To czyni z Victorii kobietę z zasadami. - odpowiedział Stiles choć zdecydowanie powinien gardzić kobietą za to że chciała zabić Scotta. Nastała cisza.

- Więc zabiliście Kate wczoraj? - zapytała Lidia masując ramię Danny'ego.

- Mhm, sądzę że czuła się pewnie, wiedząc że nie możemy ją zabić standardową bronią. Nie jest w końcu ani tak naprawdę wampirem, ani wilkołakiem, więc srebro i tojad nie działają na nią w ogóle. - westchnął Danny i poruszył palcami lewej dłoni. To wyjaśniałoby koszmary Stilesa.

- Nie spodziewała się rezydującego w Beacon obrońcy ludzi. - powiedział z uśmiechem Derek. To straszne jak często uśmiechał się w obecności lub przez wpływ Mahealaniego.

- Chyba jesteśmy rodzajem legendy, Stiles. nadnaturalni pokładają wiarę w nasze istnienie, jak ludzie w wilkołaki czy wampiry. - zaśmiał się Danny. Lidia pogładziła jego skroń wierzchem dłoni.

- Więc Kate nie żyje? W końcu, w końcu nie żyje? - zapytał dla pewności Stiles.

- Nie może nasadzić losowej głowy na kark i oczekiwać, że wrośnie się. - westchnął Derek. Położył dłoń na kolanie Danny'ego odejmując mu bólu.

- Danny bądź dobrym chłopcem i zabij teraz Petera, skoro pozbywamy się zombie plugastwa. - powiedziała niespodziewanie Lidia i Mahealani zaśmiał się bez humoru. Szybko stracił oddech i jęknął z bólu.

- Totalnie pozwę Hollywood. - jęknął Danny rozmasowując obojczyk. - Jak mogą pokazywać, że ludzie spadają z trzeciego piętra i są cali?

- Co właściwie stało się? - zapytała Lidia zabierając od przyjaciela kolejny worek, w którym lód rozpuścił się.

- Podłoga załamała się pode mną i Kate, a ponieważ Hale'owie nie wierzyli w cegły spadłem aż do piwnicy.- jęknął Danny a Stiles zaśmiał się. W starym domu Hale'ów tylko piwnica była murowana. - A za mną wszystkie meble, połamane deski, wszystko.

- O Boże, możesz być poważnie ranny! Trzeba cię zabrać do lekarza. - westchnęła Lidia z przerażeniem.

- Deaton mnie opatrzył. - powiedział Danny masując swój bok.

- Z całym szacunkiem, ale jest weterynarzem i druidem na pół etatu. - odpowiedział Stiles. Derek przewrócił oczami.

- Danny będzie żył. - westchnął Hale. Wyprostował nogi tak że znajdowały się one wokoło jednej nogi Danny'ego. Stiles zacisnął usta. Spokojnie, tylko spokojnie.

- Okej, widzę że macie wszystko pod kontrolą. - uśmiechnęła się Lidia. Spojrzała na komórkę.

- Och, muszę wracać do szkoły! Następną mam biologię z mamą. - westchnęła Lidia i wstała z kanapy. Wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę Stilesa.

- Idziemy. To Ty mnie tu przywiozłeś. - zakomunikowała dziewczyna. Stiles wstał z ławy i ruszył za Lidią w stronę wyjścia. Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie Derekowi. Ten wąsko uśmiechnął się w stronę Danny'ego.

- Kto pomyślałby że będą w takiej dobrej komitywie, co nie? - zaśmiała się Martin stojąc w windzie. Przeszukała swoją torebkę i wyciągnęła na światło dzienne szminkę i lusterko. Poprawiła makijaż bez mrugnięcia okiem.

- Zabijanie mistycznych potworów wyraźnie zbliża. - odpowiedział bez humoru chłopak. Otworzył kratę windy i pozwolił Lidii wyjść pierwsze. Dziewczyna czekała nań przed drzwiami do budynku, aby otworzył jej drzwi. Stiles wypuścił ją przodem a Martin nawet nie zerknęła w jego stronę, pisząc coś w swoim telefonie. Potem otworzył jej drzwi auta.

- Słyszałem że zaprzyjaźniłaś się z Malią. - zagaił chłopak, gdy wsiadł na miejsce kierowcy. Przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce.

- Malia potrzebuje pomocy, aby przystosować się do bycia nastolatką po tym jak dziewięć lat spędziła jako kojot. - odpowiedziała Lidia jakby to w jakiś sposób wyjaśniało wszystko. Dziewczyna w końcu schowała telefon do torebki i spojrzała na Stilesa. Ten zerknął bokiem na nią.

- Przyjaźń to duże słowo. - dodała Lidia po chwili. - Nie będę jednak wyganiać jej, gdy chce poprawić mi humor, prawda?

- Tak… tak sądzę. - odpowiedział Stiles skręcając przy parku w stronę szkoły. - Malia to dobra dziewczyna.

- Malia to suka. - powiedziała Lidia w taki sposób, że nie zabrzmiało to obraźliwie, a jedynie jak sucha informacja. - Nie jest przesadnie miła, bywa uszczypliwa i nie ma pojęcia o byciu romantyczną czy kobiecą. To świetna przyjaciółka dla facetów.

Stiles spojrzał z oburzeniem na Lidię. Miała rację: Malia była nieromantyczna, nie była także kobieca i była złośliwa. Samego Stilesa traktowała często przedmiotowo, jakby chodziło tylko o seks i okazjonalne spacery po lesie, podczas których Malia i tak zrzucała skórę człowieka. Biegała wokoło za małymi gryzoniami w formie czworonoga, a gdy znudziło ją polowanie, całkiem naga wskakiwała na Stilesa i uprawiali seks gdy Malia miała na sobie jeszcze kły i pazury.

Pewnie dogadywali się, ale czegoś brakowało w ich związku, jakiegoś spoiwa.

- Stiles, jesteś jeszcze ze mną? - zapytała Lidia. Chłopak posłał jej szybki, promienny uśmiech.

- Pewnie. - odpowiedział pospiesznie Stiles. Dziewczyna spojrzała podejrzliwie, ale nic nie powiedziała.

- To nic złego, że jest jaka jest. - dodała Lidia po chwili. - Niektórzy faceci wolą takie kobiety, jak Malia albo Cora.

- To znaczy jakie? - zapytał Stiles nie do końca rozumiejąc Lidię.

- Silne? Samodzielne? - zaśmiała się Lidia. Stiles skręcił na parking i zaparkował jeepa.

- Malia nie jest samodzielna. Powiedziałbym nawet, że jest przylepą.

- Wiesz, Staliński, jest różnica pomiędzy nią, a na przykład Kirą. Kira jest przylepą. Malia zdaje sobie sprawę, że potrzebuje ciągłego nadzoru, aby nie zacząć ujadać na psy w parku i nie gonić wiewiórek na oczach ludzi. - odpowiedziała Lidia wysiadając z auta, dobrze oglądając przednie siedzenie, aby zobaczyć czy nie zostawiła niczego w jeepie. Stiles przewrócił oczami.

- Gdy w końcu zapanuje nad przemianami i uda jej się rozdzielić kojota i człowieka, przestanie potrzebować Twojego towarzystwa dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. - pouczyła go Lidia. Chwyciła brzegi jego koszuli i pociągnęła je w dół, jakby prostując ubranie.

- Do tego czasu, Staliński, będziesz najbardziej wspierającym chłopakiem jakiego nosiła ziemia, bo wiem że potrafisz. - powiedziała groźnie Martin wskazując na niego idealnym paznokciem. On potrafił jedynie pokiwać głową w geście zgody.

- Znakomicie. - uśmiechnęła się promiennie Lidia. Pomachała mu. - Widzimy się na algebrze.

Przed Stilesem pojawił się Isaak.

- Chodź ze mną. - powiedział prosto łapiąc Stilesa za połę koszuli i ciągnąć w nieznanym kierunku.

- Czemu pachniesz jak Danny i lód? - zapytał niespodziewanie Lahey nawet nie patrząc na Stilesa. Już nastolatek miał odpowiedzieć, gdy dotarli do szatni.

- Stiles! Hej, widziałeś tam Kirę? - zapytał Scott wstając z ławki. Isaak przewrócił oczami.

- Scott, siedzisz tu, bo boisz się Kiry? - zaśmiał się Stiles, ale przerażona mina McCalla mówiła, że tak właśnie było.

- Mówiłem mu, że jest Alfą i lis nie może mu nic zrobić. - powiedział Isaak zrezygnowany.

- Scott, to głupie. Chodź. Nie możesz chować się przed nią wiecznie. - powiedział Stiles i złapał przyjaciela za ramię.

- Właśnie problem jest taki że nie mam żadnego czasu dla siebie. Nie mam od niej ani chwili spokoju: w szkole, jeśli nie mamy razem lekcji to chce spędzać ze mną każdą przerwę, jest na lacrossie, gdy wracam do domu. - westchnął Scott. - Nie mogę posiedzieć z Isaakiem czy Malią, bo Kira zawsze musi wciąć się.

Stiles spojrzał na Lahey'a a ten wzruszył ramionami.

- Może czuje się niepewnie, bo jest lisem. - odpowiedział Stiles masując ramię przyjaciela. - Na pewno chce dobrze. To Kira, ona jest niezdolna do złego. Nie uciekaj od niej i bądź… Wiesz, sobą, czyli niepoprawnym romantykiem, i niedługo sama będzie potrzebowała przestrzeni.

Isaak właściwie uśmiechnął się. Scott spojrzał z nadzieją na Stilesa:

- Tak sądzisz?

- Yyy- Duh! Nikt nie zniesie tego deszczu miłości i radości, jaki spuszczasz na każdego w promieniu dwóch kilometrów. - powiedział Stiles z krzywym uśmiechem. McCall wstał z ławki z nowym optymizmem. Wyszedł prężnym krokiem z szatni. Stiles uśmiechnął się dumny z siebie. Isaak złapał nastolatka za ramię.

- Nie chciałem mówić przy Scotcie, ale Kira jest problemem. - powiedział Lahey poważnie. - Osacza go, jest super zazdrosna o Malię i Lidię, chce kontrolować go. Sądzę że chowa niechęć i złość pod tym szerokim uśmiechem.

- Isaak, teraz ty? - westchnął bez humoru Stiles.

- Nie, Stiles, znam ten typ. Ona jest po prostu niestabilna emocjonalnie. - odpowiedział wilkołak. - Wszystko jest w porządku do momentu, w którym nie wybuchnie gniewem.

- Przesadzasz. - westchnął z rezygnacją Staliński. Nie chciał mówić, że nie każdy był ojcem Isaaka.

- Zobaczysz, to skończy się źle. - powiedział Lahey z zawodem.

Po tym co powiedział Isaak, Stiles rzeczywiście zauważył że Kira była niemal zawsze przy boku McCalla. Stiles zwalił to na dziewczyny z żeńskiej drużyny lacrosse, które były uszczypliwe dla Kiry. Wciąż mówiły: _och, to ta, za dobra dla żeńskiej drużyny_. Nikt nie dziwił się, że ich uczucia były urażone. Kira znosiła to wyjątkowo dobrze. Rozumiała że dziewczyny z drużyny były złe na nią i wiedziała że wkrótce przestaną.

Danny wrócił do szkoły trzy dni później. Oficjalna wersja: bójka pod _Dżunglą_. Scott nigdy nie dowiedział się o nieumartej Kate Argent.

- Pożyczysz mi spodenki od stroju? To w czym każą mi biegać jest niedorzeczne. - powiedziała Malia wsadzając głowę do szatni chłopaków. Stiles wydał z siebie okrzyk przerażenia.

- O co Ci chodzi? Widziała cię nago. - westchnęła Malia przewracając oczami. Stiles spojrzał nań z nienawiścią. Zagrzebał w swojej szafce i wyjął spodenki.

- To szatnia chłopaków. - powiedział sucho Stiles.

- Tak, zapach mnie uświadomił. - zadrwiła dziewczyna.

- Pukaj chociaż. Tu są nadzy ludzie. - syknął chłopak stając przy drzwiach.

- Stiles, nie interesują mnie inni nadzy ludzie. Teraz… Mogę te spodenki? - powiedziała dziewczyna już zdenerwowana. Stiles dał jej ubranie. Dobra, trochę połechtała jego ego tym komentarzem.

- Co nie tak z twoimi?

- Każą biegać mi w getrach. Nie lubię ich. Wszystko w nich widać. Ludzie się na mnie gapia.

- Jesteś ładną dziewczyną. Będą się gapić.

- Nieważne. Dzięki za spodenki. - westchnęła Malia i poszła do szatni dziewczyn.

Podczas treningu lacrosse Malia i dwie inne dziewczyny biegały wokoło boiska. Trener przyniósł im kilka płotków, skrzynię, aby miały przeszkody.

Stiles patrzył z boiska jak Malia biega po bieżni i pokonuje przeszkody. Pozostałe zawodniczki miały na sobie ciasne legginsy. Malia wyglądała dziwacznie w męskich spodenkach, jednak podczas biegu była pełna gracji.

- To Twoje spodenki? - zapytał Scott stając obok przyjaciela. Stiles pokiwał głową. Obaj śledzili Malię spojrzeniem, ale ona nie zwracała na nich uwagi.

- Nie rozumiem jej. Biega nago za wiewiórkami, a wstydzi się włożyć legginsy? - powiedział Stiles licząc, że McCall rozwieje jego wątpliwości. Człowiekowi wystarczyłaby odpowiedź, że było to związane z _łactwem_.

- Stary, nie wnikaj. - westchnął z rezygnacją McCall. Kira podbiegła do nich.

- O czym mówicie? - zapytała dziewczyna z szerokim uśmiechem. Stiles otaksował ją spojrzeniem.

- Ty nosisz legginsy. - powiedział chłopak patrząc jak Malia przeskakuje nad skrzynią skokiem kucznym. Mięśnie jej nóg pracowały płynnie pod skórą.

- I co z tego? - zapytała Kira z uśmiechem.

- Nic, ale Malia nie chce ich nosić. Mówi że nie lubi jak ludzie gapią się. - odpowiedział nastolatek obracając się na pięcie. Trener zwołał ich, aby ćwiczyli strzały na bramkę. Danny ustawił się na swojej pozycji.

- Nie wszystkie dziewczyny czują się dobrze w swoim ciele. - powiedziała Kira ustawiając się przed Stilesem. - Może dlatego, bo przeżyła tyle lat jako kojot i została siłą wrzucona do ludzkiego ciała, nie do końca czuje się w nim dobrze?

Stiles zamrugał i spojrzał na Malię. Może Kira miała rację? Może Malia nie lubiła swojego ludzkiego ciała?

Gdy przyszła kolej Yukimury, aby strzelać, Stiles poczuł jak jej aura zmienia się. Znów wykorzystywała moc kitsune na boisku. Przeciw zapasowemu bramkarzowi nie musiała oszukiwać, aby trafić do bramki, ale Danny był kompletnie poza jej ligą.

Kira ruszyła na bramkę. Stiles uważnie obserwował Danny'ego. Było w nim coś dziwnego. Kira rzuciła piłką szybciej niż Stiles spostrzegł. Trener zawył z radości. Stiles spostrzegł, że Danny obronił strzał. Niemożliwe!

Stiles z przerażeniem obserwował jak Danny podchodzi do Kiry i łapie ją za kask, wplatając palce w osłonę szczęki. Coś powiedział jej, a dziewczyna zadrżała. Mahealani wrócił na bramkę. Stiles tak zapatrzył się, że dostał piłką w kask, gdy Finstock rzucił mu ją.

- Staliński, na litość Boską! - krzyknął sfrustrowany trener.

- Już, już! - odkrzyknął Stiles i podrzucił sobie piłkę. Malia akurat biegła po jego prawej. Wyciągała daleko nogi. Jako szaman mógł wziąć jej szybkość, jej siłę, prawda? Skoncentrował się na niej, na jej majestatycznej urodzie. Ruszył w stronę bramki.

Dostał od Danny'ego kijem w kask i został powalony na ziemię. Stiles krzyknął zdezorientowany. Mahealani ukląkł na nim, jednym kolanem dociskając go do ziemi, aby nie wstawał.

- Świecisz się, Stiles. - powiedział Danny bez tchu. - Twoja twarz, twoja szyja. Świecisz się.

O cholera, pomyślał Stiles. Co teraz zrobi? Jak zejdzie z boiska bez alarmowania wszystkich naokoło?

- Zacznij krzyczeć. Powiedz że wybiłem Ci bark. - syknął Danny. Stiles po chwili zaczął krzyczeć jakby obdzierano go ze skóry.

- Chyba coś mu złamałem! - krzyknął Mahealani w stronę trenera. Podciągnął Stilesa do pionu. Zaczął ciągnąć go w stronę szatni. Finstock coś za nimi krzyczał, ale Stiles nie mógł myśleć ponad to że święcił się jak pas startowy.

- Szybko, Stiles! - jęknął Danny zatrzaskując za nimi drzwi do szatni. Stiles zaczął ściągać z siebie ochraniacze z desperacją. Spojrzał na swoją twarz w lustrze. Danny miał rację: na twarzy Stilesa pojawiły się błękitne wzory: podwójnie linie biegły pionowo przez czoło, brwi i powieki, aby na policzkach skręcić kątem rozwartym w stronę żuchwy. Na nosie miał figurę w kształcie deltoidu a na brodzie trójkąt.

- Co jest? - jęknął Stiles. Danny zwrócił go w swoją stronę.

- Oddychaj głęboko, Stiles. - powiedział spokojnie Mahealani. Łatwo było mu mówić; on nie przypominał centrum handlowego przed gwiazdką.

- Powoli i głęboko. - powiedział uspokajająco Danny. - Wzory same zbledną.

- Też Cię to spotkało? Też się świecisz? - zapytał Staliński starając się koncentrować na wszystkim poza paniką.

- Czasami. - odpowiedział Danny. - W większości przypadków potrafię ograniczyć wzory do miejsc, których nie widać.

Stiles spojrzał na swoje przedramiona: na wierzchu dłoni miał spirale których końce biegły wokoło przedramienia, tak że przypominały one lizaki bożonarodzeniowe.

- Jak się tego pozbyć? - zapytał z desperacją Staliński. Mahealani ściągnął naramienniki z jęknięciem bólu.

- Patrz. - powiedział spokojnie Danny. Na jego ramionach wyskoczyły czerwone wzory: bardzo misterne obrazki przypominające łuskę na przedramionach, na bicepsach miał obrazy zwierząt: ptaków, gryzoni, jakby krępowane owiniętymi wokoło nich ogonami węży, na obojczykach łby smoków, poniżej ich miał kołnierz przypominający szerokie wisiory starożytnych Egipcjan. Jego znamiona były misterne jak obrazy renesansowe: pełne szczegółów, choć nie miał kolorów i były jedynie konturami wszystkiego

- Ło, twoje wyglądają niesamowicie! Moje są do bani.- warknął Stiles z zawodem.

- Moje też nie były takie od początku. Najpierw były proste jak Twoje, ale w miarę jak zacząłem panować nad nimi zaczęły robić się bardzo misterne. Nie wiem czemu. - odpowiedział Danny. Na żuchwie miał trójkątne wzory wchodzące na twarz, łączące się na nosie misterną pajęczyną linii przypominających skomplikowany haft.

- Musisz się odprężyć. Pomyśl o czymś przyjemnym. Malii na przykład. Myśl o Malii. - powiedział Danny masując bicepsy Stilesa. Ten uśmiechnął się.

- Chryste, nie tak, Stiles! Nie myśl o seksie. - warknął Mahealani. O Jezu, czy Stiles dostał przy nim wzwodu? Spojrzał w dół, ale wszystko było w porządku.

- Nie, zaczynasz się świecić mocniej. - zaśmiał się Danny. - Musisz myśleć o czymś pełnym spokoju, okej? Jak leżenie na kanapie i oglądanie filmów. Musisz się _zrelaksować_, nie nakręcić.

Stiles pomyślał, że nie robili z Malią żadnej z tych rzeczy; nie tak naprawdę. Pewnie, chodzili na spacery czasami, ale tylko aby wypróbować kontrole jaką Malia miała nad instynktami. Gdy byli sam na sam chodziło przede wszystkim o seks.

Ta myśl zdenerwowała Stilesa jeszcze bardziej.

W akcie desperacji pomyślał o Lidii, ale to było jeszcze gorsze. Ich przyjaźń opierała się na znajdowaniu ciał, ciągłym zagrożeniu czyjegoś życia i losowym szkodzeniu sobie wzajemnie.

- Nie mogę. - jęknął Stiles pocierając dłońmi o siebie ze zdenerwowania.

- Cicho, w porządku, Stiles. - powiedział Danny, ale widać było że z każdą mijającą minutą robił się coraz bardziej nerwowy. Zaprowadził Stilesa pod prysznice i odkręcił wodę. Wstawił kolegę pod strumień letniej wody.

- Okej, nie chciałem się do tego posuwać. - jęknął Danny i złapał Stilesa za dłoń. Wyrwał mu kciuk ze stawu. Stiles krzyknął z bólu i skulił się na ziemi. Jęczał żałośnie ściskając pulsującą dłoń. Przysięga że ból był tak przenikliwy że bolał go cały prawy bok.

- Żyjesz? - jęknął Danny pochylając się nad Stilesem. - Wzory znikają, jeśli to pocieszy Cię.

- Nie widzisz jak cieszę się. - jęknął Stiles. Czuł jak dłoń puchnie. Danny ukląkł obok niego.

- Ból pomaga. - powiedział Mahealani. Jego wzory zbledły i wsiąkły pod skórę.

- Ile zajęło Ci kontrolowanie tego? - wyjęczał Stalinski.

- Miesiące. - odpowiedział Danny. - Do tego Ty masz ADHD, więc będzie Ci trudniej znaleźć wewnętrzną równowagę.

- Czy za każdym razem będziesz mi łamał palce?

- Nie będę pilnował Cię w każdej chwili. - odpowiedział Danny wstając z podłogi. Stiles siedział długo pod prysznicem, aż reszta drużyny przyszła. Trener zaciągnął go do swojej kanciapy.

- Stalinski, jak robisz sobie te rzeczy bez niczyjej pomocy? Szkoła wypisze Cię z ubezpieczenia. - warknął Finstock. Stiles nie słuchał go, bo tak bolał go wybity palec.

Danny zawiózł Stilesa na pogotowie. Chyba czuł się trochę winny. Melissa patrzyła nań pełna troski i współczucia.

Stiles starał się dotrzeć do tego co wyzwala w nim te moc. Danny mówił, że ich moc obrońców była podobna do wilkołactwa: krążyła w ich żyłach razem z krwią, tym byli każdego dnia w każdej minucie swojego istnienia, nieodwołalnie. Jedyne co mogli kontrolować to objawianie się wzorów, które miały charakter rytualny (z tego co wyczytał Danny).

- Za dużo myślisz o tym. - powiedział Scott, gdy siedzieli w salonie Stilesa.

- Nie, muszę zapanować nad tym, aby nie świecić się jak lampka choinkowa. - westchnął Stiles i zestrzelił postać Scotta.

- Może ja teraz będę rzucać w ciebie piłkami? - zaśmiał się McCall. Stiles uderzył go w ramię lekko.

- Zamknij się, ciołku!

Scott jedynie zaśmiał się rozbawiony.

Spędzili przyjemny wieczór i zasnęli na podłodze w salonie w otoczeniu papierków po śmieciowym jedzeniu i pudełek po grach i filmów.

- Jejku, jesteście jak przerażający bezdomni. - zaśmiał się szeryf stając nad chłopakami. Stiles obudził się i zdjął nogę z Scotta. Uch, tata miał rację. Leżeli w takim śmietniku, że byli gorsi niż bezdomni; byli jak studenci.

- Czy wykopiecie się sami czy wam pomóc? - zapytał z uśmiechem ojciec. McCall obudził się, gdy z kanapy spadł magazyn na jego głowę.

- Nie śpię! Czuwam! - jęknął Scott podskakując do pozycji siedzącej.

- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Stiles ze śmiechem, widząc przerażoną minę przyjaciela.

- O Boże, nie ma Kiry w pobliżu? - zapytał wciąż w szoku McCall i rozejrzał się dookoła/

- Oczywiście że nie. Mówiłem Ci, że jest normalna. - zaśmiał się Stiles i wykręcił kark, aż nie strzeliły mu stawy w ramionach.

- Chyba masz rację. - odpowiedział Scott wyciągając spod siebie poduszkę.

- Śniadanie? - zapytał szeryf z westchnieniem rezygnacji.

- Śniadanie! - zgodził się Stiles z szerokim uśmiechem. Scott wstał unikając uderzenia się w stolik do kawy.

* * *

A/N: Azeman to stwór (utożsamiany głównie z kobietą) z folkloru latynoamerykańskiego (okolic Surinamu) nie do końca jest jasne czy to wampir czy wilkołak, ponieważ jest zmiennokształtna i żywi się ludzką krwią, więc uznałam że jest połowicznie obiema rasami.

Sposobem na powstrzymanie jej jest rozrzucenia ziarna; azemana nie będzie mogła powstrzymać się, aby policzyć je lub/i zebrać. Innym sposobem jest zablokowanie drzwi miotłą której azemana nie może przekroczyć.

Hej, nikt nie powiedział, że musi być bardzo groźna! (^v^) Poza tym każdy byłby groźny ze strzelbą. Strzelby są groźne.


	4. Rozdział 4 - Troje nieznajomych w saloni

_Rozdział 4 - Troje nieznajomych w salonie Stalińskich_

- Myślę że dla Malii wasz związek to tylko seks. - powiedziała Lidia siadając w stołówce obok Stilesa. Ten spojrzał na nią z oburzeniem.

- Przestań. - syknął Stiles. Danny udawał, że nic nie słyszał i poprawiał pracę domową z angielskiego. W drugiej ręce trzymał kanapkę, z której co jakiś czas brał kęsa.

- Nie, nie. Mówię serio. - odpowiedziała Martin poprawiając sukienkę pod tyłkiem. - Rozmawiałam z nią o tobie i - nie zrozum mnie źle - lubi Cię, ale w jej głowie chłopak to coś co każda nastolatka powinna mieć. A że ona chce robić wszystko jak nastolatka…

- Przestań! - syknął Stiles w strony koleżanki. - Wesprzyj mnie, Danny.

- Lidia, przestań mówić w ten sposób o dziewczynie Stilesa. - odpowiedział bez zainteresowania Mahealani. Stilesowi wystarczyło takie wsparcie, szczególnie że nie liczył na cokolwiek ze strony Danny'ego.

- Kiedy to prawda. Po prostu nie chce widzieć Cię zranionego. - powiedziała z troską Lidia. Stiles przewrócił oczami.

- Jeśli Malia chciałby ze mną zerwać to powiedziałaby mi to. - warknął Stiles, ale zastanawiał się czy może Malia nie chciała mu nic mówić, bo nie chciała zranić jego uczuć.

Lidia westchnęła ciężko.

- Świetnie, ale żeby nie było, że nie ostrzegałam Cię przed nią. - odpowiedziała Martin.

- Co masz przeciwko niej? - zapytał Stiles licząc w głębi że Lidia była zazdrosna.

- Nie jesteś akcesorium, Stiles. Nie jesteś torebką, czy parą niesamowitych butów, które każda dziewczyna powinna mieć. - warknęła Lidia. Danny podniósł wzrok znad kanapki i zmarszczył czoło w słabo ukrywanej złości.

- Lidia, Ty wciąż traktujesz chłopaków jak akcesoria. - powiedział Danny a Martin otworzyła szeroko usta oburzona.

- Może, ale nie robię im płonnych nadziei, że to na zawsze i są tymi jedynymi. - odpowiedziała w udawanym gniewie dziewczyna.

- Skąd pomysł, że ja robię sobie płonne nadzieje? - wtrącił Stiles. Lidia spojrzała na niego w lekkim szoku.

- Ona jest twoją pierwszą dziewczyną. Wszyscy mamy sentyment do tych _pierwszych_. - powiedziała znacząco Lidia, szukając u Danny'ego potwierdzenia. Ten pokiwał głową na zgodę z słabo ukrywanym zawodem.

- Lidia, byłem w tobie zakochany odkąd pierwszy raz zobaczyłem Cię na szkolnej wyprzedaży wypieków w trzeciej klasie. Kochałem Cię przez połowę mojego życia, więc wiem co nieco o rozczarowaniu. - odpowiedział Stiles. Stracił apetyt. Danny przewrócił brwiami i starał się ukryć za kanapką i nie nawiązywać kontaktu wzorkowego. Lidia spojrzała na Stilesa zraniona. Ten wstał i wyszedł z kafeterii.

- Stiles, poczekaj. - krzyknęła Lidia i wybiegła za nim na korytarz. Złapała go za ramię.

- Nigdy nie robiłam Ci nadziei, że to coś więcej, albo że mamy przyszłość. - powiedziała dziewczyna z bólem wymalowanym na twarzy.

- Lidia, wciąż trzymasz mnie w jakimś dziwnym obwodzie, na granicy friendzone'u tak naprawdę nigdy nie odtrącając mnie do końca. - powiedział ze złością Stiles. - Zaczynamy się do siebie zbliżać. Mówisz że wciąż kochasz Jacksona. Całujesz mnie w szatni i wracasz do pieprzenia Aidana!

- To skomplikowane Stiles. - powiedziała Lidia niemal ze łzami w oczach. - My jesteśmy skomplikowani.

- Silnik atomowy jest skomplikowany. Chemia organiczna jest skomplikowana. - warknął ze złością Stiles. Machnął dłonią pomiędzy nimi. - To nie jest.

- Chce być pewna, Stiles. Chce żeby było idealnie. - powiedziała Martin łapiąc go za bicepsy i głaszcząc uspokajająco.

- Nie sądzę, aby było, bo zawsze pojawi się jakiś wilkołak, albo facet, z którym będziesz chciała się przespać, bo jest przystojny, albo mądry, albo silny. - warknął Stiles. Lidia zabrała z niego dłonie. - Mogę liczyć na Ciebie, że uda Ci się zachować trzeźwość umysłu w obecności _niedorzecznie_ przystojnego faceta?

- Więc jestem słabą kobietą. Potrzebuję silnego ramienia. Mówisz jakbyś był wzorem cnót! - warknęła rozzłoszczona Lidia. - Oddałeś dziewictwo dziewczynie, którą rozmawiałeś przez dziesięć minut! W upiornej piwnicy. W psychiatryku. Pięć metrów od trupa zamurowanego w ścianie.

- Nie bądź suką! Nie mówimy o mnie! - warknął Stiles. Może nie mieli z Malią mocnych podstaw, ale działali!

- Och, sądzę że sam otworzyłeś te drzwi mówiąc że jestem słaba i nie wiesz czy będę Ci wierna. - warknęła Lidia i zaczęła używać swojego suczego tonu. - Jak ja mogę być pewna ciebie, gdy piejąc o tym jak mnie kochasz i jak będziesz na mnie czekał eony, przebijasz swoją kartę cnoty z kompletną nieznajomą w prawdopodobnie najmniej romantycznym miejscu i czasie w historii ludzkości?!

- Może miałem dość czekania aż zejdziesz ze swojego pierdystału i nie odbieram jako zielonego światła twojej oziębłości? - warknął Stiles. Może to było tak proste jak to, że choć przyjaźnili się i przeżyli tyle przygód z Lidią to wciąż nie zaiskrzyło między nimi i nie poszli do łóżka. Stiles miał zwyczajnie dość czekania na romans, który mógł nigdy nie nadejść i skoncentrował się na dziewczynie, którą mógł zdobyć.

- Oziębłości? - zapytała szczerze oburzona Lidia. - Potrzebujesz pisemnego zezwolenia, aby zaprosić mnie na randkę? Masz szczęście, że spotkałeś Malię, bo jest tylko garstka kobiet która właściwie chce umawiać się z twoim typem-

- Jaki typ byłby to?!

Lidia nabrała powietrza i zapewne chciała powiedzieć coś obraźliwego. Zdecydowała wypuścić powietrze z sykiem.

- Nie mój. - odpowiedziała w końcu dziewczyna i brzmiało to prawie pojednawczo. - Nie chce faceta za którego będę musiała zapraszać się do kina i na randki, gdy będę musiała inicjować seks, bo nie możesz zebrać się na odwagę. Mam medal Fieldsa do zdobycia. Nie mam czasu na- nieprzejrzyste sygnały.

- Więc wolisz faceta który będzie tobą pomiatał, jak Jackson czy Aidan?

- Jeśli sądzisz że jakikolwiek facet może mną pomiatać, to nie znasz mnie w ogóle. Potrzebuje faceta, który będzie dominował. - poprawiła Lidia. - Robił rzeczy bez proszenia się.

- Też mogę robić rzeczy. Fantastyczne rzeczy! - bronił się Stiles, ale Lidia posłała mu jedynie współczujący uśmiech.

- Na pewno tak, ale nie chce wyobrażać sobie tych rzeczy. - jęknęła Lidia z ubolewaniem. - Dziewczyna jak Malia jest zdecydowanie dla Ciebie. Przejmie za ciebie inicjatywę bez złoszczenia się, że musi to robić.

- Kiedy zawsze chciałem być Twoim chłopakiem. Taki był plan. - westchnął z desperacją Stiles. Lidia pomasowała jego ramię.

- Nie chcesz, ponieważ ja po liceum wyruszam w świat zdobywać laury i sławę. Ja też mam plan i nie zostanę w Beacon dla nikogo: ani supernaturalnych stworów, ani chłopaka. - odpowiedziała Lidia kompletnie bez wyrzutów. - Naprawdę chcesz, aby związek, który planowałeś w takich detalach, zakończył się tak okropnie?

W pierwszej chwili Stiles chciał kontynuować kłótnię, ale tak naprawdę ona nie prowadziła ich do niczego: tylko bardziej złościli się na siebie i kwestią minut było zanim zaczną wyzywać się i wyciągać brudów. Chłopak postanowił, więc wyciągnąć w jej stronę gałązkę oliwną. Lidia (mimo wszystkich jej wad) była wciąż przyjaciółką, członkiem stada.

- Łał. - westchnął Stiles mrugając intensywnie. Sądził że mógł lada moment zemdleć. - Łał, czekałem tak długo na to- Nie na odmowę, ale aż w końcu uczucia między nami będzie jasne- Nie wiem co powiedzieć.

Lidia złapała go za ramiona.

- Chcesz włożyć głowę między kolana na kilka minut? - zapytała dziewczyna z powagą.

- Nie, będzie w porządku. - odpowiedział Stiles.

- Pomyśl o tym w ten sposób: zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi bez przechodzenia przez nieudany związek, paskudne zerwanie i lata obopólnej niechęci. - powiedziała Lidia z uśmiechem.

- Może masz rację. - powiedział Stiles. - Ale rezerwuje sobie jeden seks na studiach, jakby co.

- Stoi. - odpowiedziała z humorem Lidia. Danny pojawił się obok nich i spojrzał czujnie od jednego do drugiego. Przewrócił oczami.

- Och, dzięki Bogu. - westchnął Mahealani z ulgą. Złapał Lidię pod ramię i Stilesa za łokieć. - Znajdziemy wam jakiś przystojnych wilkołaków, żebyście mogli zapomnieć o swoim nieudanym prawie związku, a teraz ruszajcie się żwawo, bo spóźnimy się na chemię.

Stiles jeszcze był w szoku.

- Jakiego wilkołaka, Danny? Ja mam Malię.

- Tak, oczywiście, Malia. O niej przecież mówiłem. - powiedział zaszokowany Danny i uśmiechnął się krzywo. Lidia parsknęła śmiechem.

- Dam temu spłynąć. Ten raz. - odpowiedział prawie groźnie Staliński. Wywołał w Lidii jedynie większą radość. Mahealani wzruszył ramionami, bo nie bał się Stilesa ani trochę.

Lekcje trwały do trzeciej. Lidia i Malia szły ramię w ramię przed Stilesem. Isaak szedł obok człowieka i wzdychał.

- Dobra, ugryzę, ale nie każ mi tego żałować! - warknął Stiles w stronę Lahey'a. - Czemu wzdychasz?

- Scott. - odpowiedział z westchnięciem ulgi Isaak. - Właściwie to Kira.

- Och, mówisz o środzie? - wtrąciła Malia obracając się do tyłu.

- Co było w środę? - zapytała zaciekawiona Lidia.

- Biegaliśmy po lesie w nocy. To trenuje ich wzrok przyzwyczajony do światła w mieście. - odpowiedziała Malia idealnie płaskim tonem. Musiała mówić o Scotcie i Isaaku, którzy nie mieli wielkiego styku z naturą.

- I nagle jak Kira na nas nie spadnie jak tona cegieł- - westchnął dramatycznie Isaak. - -że nigdzie ją nie zabieramy, że też chce i że Scott jako jej chłopak powinien to zrozumieć.

- Przyznam, może powinniśmy ją zabrać, ale ja nie wiem jak trenować lisa. Ma mamę od tego. - odpowiedziała Malia bez emocji.

- Jej mocne nie są jak nasze. W porównaniu z jej magiczną armią demonów ninja, nasze zdolnością są prymitywne. - powiedział Isaak szukając potwierdzenia u kogokolwiek. - I nie może wyć do księżyca.

- Wciąż to praktykujecie? - zapytała Lidia z wąskim uśmiechem. Stiles spojrzał na Malię mając nadzieję, że czuje się ona winna, że nigdy z nim nie wyła do księżyca. Nie żeby Stiles potrafił to robić.

- Ja nie mogę wyć, ale Isaak i Scott radzą sobie świetnie. - odpowiedziała z jakimś ukrytym jadem Malia.

- Czemu nie możesz? - zapytał Stiles.

- Jestem kojotem. Wycie jest tylko dla wilków. - odpowiedziała płasko dziewczyna a Isaak krzywo uśmiechnął się, jakby chciał powiedzieć: _tak już jest_.

- Musicie porozmawiać o tym z nią. - powiedziała mentorsko Lidia. - Kira to rozsądna dziewczyna. Zrozumie, że są rzeczy, których lisy nie mogą robić z wilkami.

- Mogłabyś się z nią zaprzyjaźnić. - powiedziała Malia w stronę Marin. - Cały jej świat krąży wokoło Scotta. Potrzebuje jakiejś odskoczni, przyjaciółki.

- Czemu Ty tego nie zrobisz? - odpowiedziała niemal oskarżycielskim tonem Lidia w stronę Malii.

- Jestem za bardzo suką. Ludzie z taką ilością uśmiechów i radości wzbudzają we mnie wstręt. - powiedziała bez skrępowania Malia. Isaak zdawał się usatysfakcjonowany w jakiś sposób. Lidia 'hampf'nęła zła i odeszła w stronę parkingu.

- Jesteś okropna czasami. - powiedział Stiles w stronę Malii. Ta spojrzała na niego z niemal znudzeniem.

- Mówiłam że jestem suką. - odpowiedziała dziewczyna jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko.

- Nie jesteś, tylko udajesz żeby nie musieć nawiązywać kontaktów z innymi, bo łatwiej jest nie mieć kogo zranić, - odpowiedział Stiles. Wyraz twarzy zmienił się z rozluźnionej ciekawości na spięty, jakby chciała kontrolować każdy mięsień.

- Nie, Stiles, taka jestem. - powiedziała dziewczyna idealnie płasko a w jej głosie czaiła się ciekawość. Przekrzywiła głowę jakby uważnie studiowała chłopaka. Isaak wycofał się z cichym: „to ja poszukam Scotta, albo Danny'ego."

- Och, ty sądzisz że zmienię się. - powiedziała niemal z radością i rozbawieniem dziewczyna. Stiles zaciągnął ją w stronę jeepa.

- Tak! - odpowiedział gdy otworzył jej drzwi. Dziewczyna wsiadła powoli nie spuszczając spojrzenia z chłopaka.

- Może to głupie i żałosne, ale sądziłem że to- - wskazał na Malię. - -to tylko przejściowe. Nie wiem czy możemy być razem jeśli taka masz być na stałe.

- Nie lubisz mnie już? - zapytała dziewczyna tym samym płaskim tonem. Stiles miał nadzieję, że wzbudzi w niej choć na chwilę emocje groźbą zerwania, ale Malia była niewzruszona.

- Lubię, ale nasz związek obraca się wokoło seksu. Świetnego seksu! Nie usłyszysz żebym na niego narzekał, ale jednak tylko seksu. - odpowiedział Stiles a Malia westchnęła ciężko.

- Daj mi trochę czasu. - powiedziała dziewczyna bez emocji. - Miesiąc lub dwa. Masz rację, że bywam pochłonięta innymi sprawami, jak szkoła, kontrola nad dzikością, ojcem i terapią, aby skupić się na nas.

- Wciąż chodzisz na terapię? Spotykasz się z Morell? - zapytał chłopak płynnie przechodząc z jednego tematu w drugi. Nie znosił Morell. W końcu chciała go zabić.

- Och, tak. Kobieta wypuściła mnie z wariatkowa z samurajskim mieczem. Dajmy jej trochę luzu. - odpowiedziała spokojnie Malia. Stiles przysięga przebywanie z nią było czasem jak przebywanie z Derekiem. Z okazjonalnym bonusem w postaci seksu.

- O czym rozmawiacie? - zapytał Stiles odpalając silnik. Malia wzruszyła ramionami.

- Pyta jak daję sobie radę z kontrolą. Jak radzi sobie Scott po stracie Allison. Pyta o Ciebie. Nic szczególnego. Zbiera wywiad o stadzie. - odpowiedziała bez emocji dziewczyna. Stiles spojrzał nań przerażony.

- I mówisz jej o wszystkim? - zapytał przerażony chłopak.

- Nie o wszystkim. Mówię jej dość żeby była usatysfakcjonowana, ale nie dość aby zaniepokoić ją. - odpowiedziała Malia i uśmiechnęła się krzywo. Przebiegła.

- Mam w domu opracowanie lektur. Wystarczy żebyś dostała tróję z angielskiego - powiedział Stiles i ruszył w stronę domu. Malia zapadła się głębiej w siedzenie.

- Czyli nie będziemy już rozmawiać o zerwaniu? - zapytała dziewczyna patrząc na niego.

- Nie, nie będziemy, ale wiedz że dostałaś ostrzeżenie. Rzeczy między nami muszą się zmienić. - odpowiedział Stiles z mocą, a Malia uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

- W porządku. Odnotowano. - powiedziała dziewczyna z cieniem humoru.

Stiles zatrzymał się pod swoim domem. Tata był jeszcze w pracy; nie było radiowozu na podjeździe. Gdy wysiedli z Malią z auta zobaczyli, że frontowe drzwi do domu są otwarte. Dziewczyna złapała chłopaka za ramię i odciągnęła za siebie.

- Dzwoń po Scotta. - powiedziała nagląco i zrobiła krok w przód. - Zostań tutaj. Ja sprawdzę dom.

- Chyba Cię pogięło! Nie zostanę sam. - odpowiedział Stiles łapiąc Malię za ramię. Dziewczyna chwyciła go za dłoń i pociągnęła za sobą.

- Nie oddalaj się ode mnie. - nakazała dziewczyna zdejmując buty i odrzucając je na bok. Stiles wykręcił numer do Scotta. Wydział jak Malia zaczyna stąpać na palcach, jak paznokcie u jej rąk i stóp wydłużają się. Jej uszy zrobił się spiczaste. Staliński z niecierpliwością czekał na połączenie.

/Co jest Stiles?/ zapytał w słuchawce McCall.

- Ktoś włamał się do mojego domu, Scotty! Przyjeżdżaj natychmiast. - westchnął Stiles. Weszli z Malią na ganek. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się wokoło czujnie.

- Czuję nadnaturalnego, ale nie wilkołaka. - szepnęła dziewczyna konspiracyjnie. Stilesa aż przeszły ciarki.

/Okej, jestem w drodze./ powiedział do słuchawki Scott i rozłączył się. Malia przekroczyła próg domu. Stąpając na palcach.

W salonie siedziały na kanapie trzy osoby i przerzucały kanały w telewizorze: dwie kobiety i mężczyzna.

- Umm… Przepraszam, a wy do kogo? - zapytał całkowicie rozbity Stiles. Malia syknęła na niego wściekła. Trzy głowy odwróciły się w ich kierunku.

- Mówiłem że gdy pójdą szukać go to on wróci do domu. - powiedział mężczyzna z ciężkim akcentem, jakby słowa grzęzły mu w gardle. Miał bardzo jasną cerę i blond włosy. Wyglądał jak Norweg, albo Szwed. Wrócił do oglądania telewizji. Kobiety właściwie wstały ze swoich miejsc. Malia pochyliła się gotowa do skoku.

- Kto poszedł gdzie? - zapytał niepewnie Stiles. Malia wyprostowała się i straciła przemianę.

- Szamani. - odpowiedziała jedna z kobiet, drobna Tajka: jej skóra była ciemna, a włosy upięte w wysoki, ciasny kok. Miała na sobie prostą sukienkę na wąskich ramiączkach w kolorze brudnej pomarańczy. Wyglądała bardzo młodo.

- Wasi co? - zapytała Malia kompletnie rozbita. Spojrzała na Stilesa a ten starał się wyglądać niewinnie. Szaman, tak, zapomniał jej wspomnieć o tym przez cały ten czas.

- Przybyliśmy do tego miejsca żeby spotkać się z czwartym szamanem. - odpowiedziała druga kobieta; Arabka - wyraźnie muzułmanka - z włosami i szyją zasłoniętą chustą. Miała na sobie dość luźne dżinsy, duży sweter zakrywający ją i czyniący nieforemną, i trampki. Miała naprawdę piękne oczy koloru turkusa: nie do końca zielone, ani nie niebieskie.

- Więc co tu robicie? - zapytała Malia. Kobiety spojrzały na siebie nieco rozbite.

- Więc nie jesteś Chowańcem szamana? - zapytała niepewnie Azjatka.

- Jakim Chowańcem? - zapytał tym razem Stiles. Arabka przewróciła oczami.

- Gloryfikowanym pupilem. - odpowiedział mężczyzna nie obracając się w ich stronę.

- Musicie chyba zacząć od początku i powoli. I gdzie są Ci szamani?! - warknął Stiles. Malia spojrzała nań kompletnie zdezorientowana. Cóż, jej prawo niczego nie rozumieć.

Nagle wpadł do domu Scott z Isaakiem i Kirą. Mężczyzna na kanapie właściwie zaśmiał się w głos. Kobiety wyglądały na skonfundowanie, ale nie wyczuły zagrożenia.

- Co się tu dzieje? - zapytał z niepokojem McCall patrząc na gości.

- To Chowańce. - powiedział Stiles najspokojniej jak mógł. Kira zaglądała zainteresowana do salonu i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Hej. - uśmiechnęła się Yukimura. - Witamy w Beacon, tak sądzę… Jestem Kira- Yukimura! To znaczy Kira Yukimura. Miło mi was poznać.

- Gdzie twoje ogony? - zapytała Azjatka oddając uśmiech. Kira wyraźnie spłoszyła się.

- Jestem jeszcze na nie za młoda. - odpowiedziała bez krępacji Yukimura.

- Wszyscy jesteście wilkołakami? - zapytał Isaak patrząc od jednego Chowańca do drugiego.

- Co? Nie, żaden z nas nie jest. - zaśmiał się mężczyzna.

- Choć oczywiście nie ma nic złego w byciu wilkołakiem. - dopowiedziała Azjatka zakłopotana.

- Musisz przestać to robić. - odpowiedziała Arabka w stronę koleżanki. - Ja jestem dżinem. Ona jest smokiem.

Azjatka zaśmiała się nerwowo i pomachała spazmatycznie dłonią.

- On jest lewiatanem. - zakończyła Arabka a mężczyzna mruknął na zgodę.

- Chwilkę. - jęknął Scott. - Dżin, smok i lewiatan?

- Masz problem z uwierzeniem w nasze istnienie? - zapytał lewiatan. McCall wyraźnie był tak zbity z tropu, że odwrócił wzrok.

- Umiecie coś specjalnego? - zapytała z uciechą Kira. Arabka - dżinka - spojrzała nań niemal urażona.

- A Ty umiesz? - zapytała dżinka złośliwie i Kira schowała się za futryną drzwi trochę, jakby chciała się ukryć. Isaak wyraźnie wydawał się rozbawiony.

- Jeśli przyjechaliście po szamana to mogę być to ja. - odpowiedział Stiles z kwaśnym uśmiechem. Nie wiedział czy szamani mają jakąś etykietę względem Chowańców innych szamanów.

- Tak, wiemy, to przerażające. - zadrwił lewiatan i właściwie uraził Stilesa.

- Przyszliśmy- To znaczy szamani przyszli pomóc ci z przejściem, znalezieniem Chowańca. - powiedziała twardo Azjatka - smoczyca - zanim lewiatan powiedział coś więcej.

- Nie żebyś miał wielki wybór w tym rewirze. - zaśmiała się dżinka patrząc na zgromadzonych.

- To nie wszyscy nadnaturalni jakich Beacon Hills ma do zaoferowania. - odpowiedział z urazą Stiles, ale tak naprawę poza Lidią i Derekiem nikt im nie został. Nie, Peter nie liczył się, bo był przerażaczem i Stiles w życiu nie weźmie go na Chowańca z jego lojalnością karalucha.

Stiles pociągnął Scotta w stronę kuchni. Malia wiodła za nimi wzrokiem. Kira próbowała zagadać do Chowańców, ale Ci nie byli skorzy do rozmowy.

- Musimy wezwać Deatona! - syknął Stiles. Scott rzucił spojrzenie przez ramię. Isaak rozmawiał z lewiatanem.

- Mam złe przeczucie, Stiles. - odpowiedział McCall konspiracyjnie. - Żeby pomóc Ci wystarczyłby jeden szaman, nie trzej.

- Deaton mówił że poza mną na świecie jest jeszcze trzech innych szamanów. To oznacza że wszyscy są tutaj, w Beacon. - warknął Stiles.

- Nie trzej. Jest nas dużo więcej. Czterej są najważniejsi, bo opiekują się Drzewami Życia, jakkolwiek nie wybraliście nazwać swojego. - odpowiedział za ich plecami męski głos z lekkim, gardłowym akcentem. Chłopcy zesztywnieli i powoli odwrócili się. Przed nimi stał starszy, ubrany w elegancki garnitur Arab. Miał równo przystrzyżoną, pełną, poprzeplataną siwymi pasmami brodę. Stał o lasce, choć nie wyglądało, aby chodzenie sprawiało mu problemy.

- Hej. - zaśmiał się nerwowo Stiles wyciągając spoconą dłoń w stronę mężczyzny. - Jestem Stiles.

- Jesteś niekompetentny. - odpowiedział prosto mężczyzna. Dżinka wstała ze swojego miejsca i stanęła obok mężczyzny. Przy nim wyglądała bardzo niechlujnie w swoim ubraniu.

- Hej, sorry, ale dopiero dwa miesiące temu dowiedziałem się, że jestem szamanem. To nie tak że macie kurs korespondencyjny: szamaństwo dla początkujących. - odpowiedział zły Stiles. Scott przysunął się bliżej do przyjaciela a Malia czujnie obserwowała dżinkę, gotowa do ataku.

- Zaniedbałeś drzewo. Zmieniłeś prądy. - odpowiedział starszy mężczyzna.

- Hej, to drzewo było ścięte już wcześniej. - powiedział chłopak hardo. Wiedział że była to słaba obrona. Starszy szaman spojrzał na niego twardo.

- Przepraszam, powiedziałeś ścięte? - wysyczał mężczyzna. Mina dżinki zmieniła się na czystą zgrozę.

Stiles przełknął wokoło rosnącej guli w gardle. Spojrzał z ukosa na Scotta.

- Może. - odpowiedział nastolatek.

- Kto ściął Święte Drzewo? - warknął mężczyzna.

- Nie wiemy. - powiedział szybko McCall. Spojrzał na przyjaciela. _Ewakuacja, porzuć misję!_

- Okej, może- Gdzie reszta szamanów? - zapytał Stiles oblizując wargi nerwowo. Mężczyzna zmierzył chłopaka spojrzeniem.

- Miałeś pokazać mi jak być szamanem, prawda? - zaśmiał się nerwowo Stiles.

- Nie jesteś żadnym szamanem, jeśli nie masz drzewa. Teraz, prowadź mnie do kogoś kto może wiedzieć co stało się z Drzewem. - rozkazał twardo mężczyzna i nie patrzył na Stilesa. Chłopak odwrócił spojrzenie i zobaczył że mężczyzna patrzył cały czas na Scotta. Ten zwilczał i wyglądał na przerażonego, jakby miał nóż na gardle.

- Joł! Nie, zły szaman! - warknął Stiles stając pomiędzy przyjacielem na mężczyzną. Ten spojrzał na nastolatka intensywnie i ze złością. Jego oczy były takie hipnotyzujące, że Stiles nie mógł odwrócić wzroku. Chłopak patrzył jak na policzkach mężczyzny pojawiają się małe gwiazdy, jak piegi. Mężczyzna podniósł swoją laskę i przyłożył jej rączkę do czoła chłopaka.

Jedyne co Stiles pamiętał z tego to uspokajający głos mamy: _wszystko w porządku, synku, chodź do mnie_.


	5. Rozdział 5 - Druidzi w Rezerwacie

_Rozdział 5 - Druidzi w Rezerwacie_

- Stiles! Stiles! - krzyczała Malia szarpiąc chłopaka za ramiona. Nastolatek poderwał się do pozycji siedzącej. W jego domu już nikogo nie było.

- Gdzie są wszyscy? - zapytał spanikowany Stiles podciągając się do pionu na stole w jadalni.

- Szaman zabrał Scotta i Isaaka ze sobą. Kompletnie ich zniewolił. Smoczyca i lewiatan poszli do swoich szamanów. Kira pobiegła po mamę, ale kto wie co to da? - odpowiedziała Malia i choć słychać było panikę w jej głosie to jej twarz pozostała nieporuszona.

- Musimy zebrać ludzi, Malia. - powiedział Stiles. - Biegnij do Lidii i po Morell. Przyda nam się całe wsparcie jakie możemy zdobyć.

- Ja pójdę po Danny'ego i Dereka. - dorzucił Stiles.

- Gdzie się spotkamy? - zapytała dziewczyna wstając z podłogi i podchodząc do drzwi frontowych. Stiles zastanowił się gdzie mogłoby być najlepiej, ale jedynym budynkiem pomiędzy wariatkowem, Lidią i domem Danny'ego był komisariat.

- Spotkajmy się przed posterunkiem. - powiedział Stiles bez zastanowienia. Zanim zdążył zmienić zdanie Malia wystrzeliła przez frontowe drzwi.

Stiles wyszedł na zewnątrz i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Wyjął telefon i wykręcił numer Danny'ego. Ten odebrał po drugim sygnale.

/Stiles, miałem do Ciebie dzwonić!/ syknął Danny. /Jestem uwięziony w szkole./

- Co? Przez kogo? - zapytał nerwowo Staliński.

/Kobieta. Wysoka blondynka. Koło czterdziestki. Jest z nią mężczyzna, też blondyn, jakieś dziesięć lat młodszy od niej./ westchnął Danny. /Nie wiem co z nimi jest nie tak, ale przerażają mnie./

- To szaman z Chowańcem. Myślę że szukają winnego ścięcia nemetonu. - odpowiedział Stiles. - Nie wychylaj się. Jadę do ciebie.

/Szybko. Dzwoniłem po Dereka. Też jest w drodze./ jęknął Danny cicho. /Nie wiem jak długo będę mógł się przed nimi ukrywać. Mam złe przeczucia./

Stiles wskoczył do jeepa i odjechał w stronę szkoły. Niemożliwe że szamani prześladowali nadnaturalnych. Sądzili że ścięcie drzewa to wina któregoś z nich? Jaki nadnaturalni mieliby cel w ścinaniu Nemetonu? A może szamani chcieli wykorzystać nadnaturalne istoty, aby dotrzeć do _ludzi_ odpowiedzialnych za ścięcie Drzewa?

Chłopak prawie nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym niż Danny całą drogę do szkoły. Parking był już pusty, zostały może dwa samochody. Danny nie miał auta; zazwyczaj dojeżdżał z kimś lub jeździł autobusem. Stiles zaparkował na dwóch miejscach i wyskoczył z auta. Wbiegł do szkoły.

Pewnego dnia Stiles przestanie się bać pustych szkolnych korytarzy. Wyciągnął telefon i zadzwonił do Danny'ego. Ten odebrał od razu.

/Gdzie jesteś?/ zapytał Mahealani bez tchu.

- Główne wejście, a co? - zapytał Stiles przyciskając się plecami do ściany.

/Okej, okej-/ jęknął Danny. /Spróbuje się wydostać, tylko idź i odpal auto, okej?/

- Czekaj, może zrobię jakąś dywersję żebyś mógł-

/Nie ma czasu!/ jęknął Danny.

- Dobra, idę na parking. - powiedział z rezygnacją Stiles. Odwrócił się do drzwi frontowych. Zobaczył przez szybę kobietę przy swoim jeepie. Była dokładnie taka jak opisywał ją Danny: wysoka blondynka koło czterdziestki.

- Okej, zmiana planów! Nie mogę się wycofać. Ona pilnuje auta. - odpowiedział Stiles wciskając się pomiędzy szafki i ścianę.

/Cholera!/ syknął Danny. /Gdzie jesteś?!/

- Przy drzwiach frontowych. - syknął Stiles rozglądając się nerwowo. Zobaczył że kobieta wraca w stronę szkoły. - Okej, zmiana planów! Biegnę w stronę sali gimnastycznej.

Stiles puścił się pędem w stronę sali gimnastycznej, która znajdowała się po przeciwnej stronie szkoły w nadziei, że to ocali go. Nie był bardzo ostrożny, a gumowe podeszwy trampków piszczały na linoleum. Wcisnął telefon do kieszeni bluzy.

Stiles nie rozejrzał się zanim wbiegł na salę gimnastyczną. Ta na szczęście była pusta. Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni. Połączenie z Danny'm zostało przerwane. Próbował oddzwonić, ale wciąż trafiał na pocztę głosową.

Mahealani wpadł na salę gimnastyczną pięć minut później. Nie zwolnił, tylko złapał Stilesa za rękę i od razu pobiegł w stronę drzwi ewakuacyjnych. Otworzył je na oścież i wybiegli na boisko. Stiles chciał zapytać dokąd biegną, ale nie mógł złapać dość oddechu. Danny był naprawdę szybki. Wbiegli w lasek pomiędzy boiskiem a drogą ekspresową.

- Poczekaj! Danny?! - jęknął Stiles gdy zaplątał się w gałęzie. Mahealani zniknął mu oczu. - Danny?

Stiles obrócił się gdy usłyszał jak za nim drzewa walą się na ziemię. Nie upadają, czy uginają, ale padają, jakby ktoś wyrwał je z ziemi i rzucił. Stiles nie mógł znieść dźwięku, jakby nadciągał jakiś kataklizm. Schował się za drzewem. Zasłonił uszy i ukląkł na ziemi czekając na najgorsze.

- Tu jesteś! - syknął lewiatan nad głową Stilesa. Miał okropny uśmiech z za dużą ilością ostrych jak żyletki zębów. Chłopak otworzył usta, ale nie mógł wydać z siebie dźwięku. Był o krok od stracenia kontroli nad pęcherzem, gdy szczęka lewiatana rozszczepiła się wzdłuż brody i otworzyła powiększając paszczę: język cofnął się, a wnętrze ust aż do gardła było wypełnione kręgami ostrych zębów.

- Stiles! - krzyknął Danny i wepchnął w paszczę lewiatana gałąź. Chwycił Stalińskiego za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. Nie mieli wiele fory w biegu, bo za nimi znów rozległo się walenie i wywracanie drzew.

Chłopcy wybiegli na pobocze drogi, ale lewiatan wcale nie zwolnił. Danny pociągnął Stilesa w prawo.

- O Boże. - jęknął w ekstazie Stiles gdy zobaczył tę głupią Toyotę Dereka. Danny wepchnął Stilesa do auta. Ten szybko przepełzł na tylnie siedzenie. Widział przez tylnią szybę jak lewiatan wyskakuje z lasu i obraca się w ich kierunku. Jego dolna szczęka zaczęła rozszczepiać się.

- Gazu, Derek! - krzyknął Stiles gdy Mahealani zatrzasnął drzwi auta. Patrzył jak zostawiają lewiatana w tyle. Ten szczepił szczękę i patrzył nań z nienawiścią.

- Tak! - krzyknął Stiles wyrzucając ramiona w górę i ściskając Danny'ego wokoło fotela. - O rany, to było szalone!

- Co to było?! - jęknął Danny patrząc we wsteczne lusterko. Stiles śmiał się jak oszalały.

- Lewiatan! - odpowiedział Stiles wciąż jeżdżąc na ekstazie i adrenalinie.

- Lewiatan?! Z czego się cieszysz, durniu?! To lewiatan! - krzyknął Derek nie odwracając spojrzenia od drogi.

- Był dość cywilizowany, gdy włamał się do mnie. - odpowiedział ze złością Stiles i poczuł jak znów ogarnia go niepokój. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów.

- Musisz zacząć od początku. - powiedział Danny drżącym głosem. Tak więc Stiles wyjaśnił wszystko: powiedział o szamanach i ich Chowańcach, o tym jak muszą być żądni zemsty za ścięcie Nemetonu, jak zmieniło to prądy, jak jeden z szamanów porwał Scotta i Isaaka.

- Lewiatan, smok i dżin? - zapytał dla pewności Danny. Stiles potwierdził.

- Nieciekawie. - kontynuował Danny. - Dżiny mają magiczną moc, pewną kontrolę nad żywiołami. Zależy od rasy dżina.

- Lewiatany to maszynki do jedzenia. - powiedział Derek skręcając w stronę posterunku. - Podobno zostały stworzone jako pierwsze i kształtowały ziemię: oceany i góry, rzeki i doliny. Podobno do dziś przesuwają kontynenty.

Zatrzymali się naprzeciwko komisariatu. Danny był nieco miękki na nogach, więc Derek pozwolił mu oprzeć się na swoim ramieniu. Lidia i Malia przybiegły do nich zostawiając Morell z Argentem w tyle. Malia zaczęła głaskać Stilesa po szyi i ramionach uspokajająco.

- Wszystko porządku? - zapytała czule Lidia. Danny pokiwał głową.

- Nigdy więcej nie chce oglądać lewiatana z tak bliska. Wygląda jak maszynka do mięsa. - jęknął Stiles.

- Na nas mała Azjatka dmuchnęła ogniem. - jęknęła Lidia.

- Smoczyca. - wyjaśniła Malia. - Spotkaliśmy ją i jej szamankę w połowie drogi do Morell.

- Skąd tu Argent? - zapytał Stiles patrząc jak Derek podchodzi do łowcy. Chris wyglądał okropnie po śmierci Allison, jakby przybyło mu dwadzieścia lat.

- Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja nie miałam zamiaru mierzyć się ze smokiem sama. - warknęła Lidia jakby oznajmiała oczywiste. Stiles pokiwał głową na zgodę, bo to miało sens.

- Okej. - warknął Stiles podchodząc do Morell. - Co się stało z drzewem?

- Nie rozumiem o co Ci chodzi. - powiedziała kobieta mrużąc oczy przed zachodzącym słońcem.

- Nie bądź dowcipna. Co się stało z Nemetonem? Kto go ściął? - zapytał Stiles ze wściekłością. Kobieta wyprostowała się i Stiles pierwszy raz widział jak jej czoło zmarszczyło się w trosce.

- Proszę, wszystko wyjaśnię, ale najpierw musimy pojechać do Alana. Muszę wiedzieć, że nic mu nie jest! - odpowiedziała kobieta. Chris spojrzał na Dereka a ten na niego.

- Dobra, ale potem żadnych sztuczek. - odpowiedział groźnie Argent i otworzył kobiecie drzwi auta. Stiles czuł się kompletnie zignorowany. Hale złapał go za łokieć.

- Chodź, jedziemy do Deatona. - powiedział prosto Derek i popchnął dość brutalnie nastolatka w stronę swojego auta.

- Może jakieś-

- Nie denerwuj mnie. Wsiadaj. - warknął Derek i popchnął ponownie Stilesa. Chris zawołał Lidię i Malię. Tate wyglądała jakby właściwie chciała jechać z Danny'm i Stilesem, ale Derek posłał jej tak mordercze spojrzenie, że dziewczyna natychmiast wycofała się i poszła za Lidią.

- Dokąd teraz? - zapytał Mahealani zapinając pas. Stiles usiadł z tyłu.

- Do Deatona. - odpowiedział Derek. Danny właściwie jęknął z ubolewaniem.

- Mam dość. - westchnął Mahealani. - Chce wysiąść.

- Nie narzekaj, jako jedyny możesz zabić te stwory strefy mroku. - powiedział Hale. - Dasz sobie radę. Będę osłaniać Cię.

Staliński był wściekły. Dla niego Derek miał jedynie ostre słowa, jak: zamknij się Stiles, nie ruszaj tego, odłóż to, idź, stój! Danny najwyraźniej zasługiwał na specjalnie traktowanie, bo mógł zabijać nadnaturalnych, był przydatny. Stiles warknął niezadowolony z tylniego siedzenia. Derek zerknął we wsteczne lusterko i zmarszczył brwi, jakby chciał tak uciszyć Stilesa. Te okropne brwi z którymi Stiles odbywał tyle rozmów! O ile on wylewał z siebie słowa jak wodę, tak Derek nie używał ich w ogóle.

Dojechali do Deatona. Pod kliniką weterynaryjną stał samochód którego nie poznawali. Może należał do któregoś z szamanów?

Kira walczyła na parkingu z dżinką. Yukimura używała katany, ale wyraźnie przegrywała z dżinką, która używała kontrolowanych strumieni wody.

Malia i Argent rzucili się pierwsi na pomoc lisicy.

Dżinka nie miała już na sobie luźnego ubrania, tylko strój z baśni tysiąca i jednej nocy: spódnice do kolan z długim rozcięciem z przodu prawego uda i biustonosz, albo top. Oba wyglądały jak zrobione z jedwabiu i lnu. Miała wszędzie skomplikowane tatuaże przeplatane świetlistymi wzorami w kolorze ognia.

Lidia i Morell wbiegły do kliniki pośpiesznie. Stiles wyskoczył z auta i pobiegł za nimi. Derek i Danny krzyknęli na niego przecząco, ale mogą odwalić się! Chłopak wbiegł za Lidią i Morell do środka.

Morell ściągnęła swoje szpilki i odrzuciła je na bok. Wyraźnie uważała, że nie może dość szybko poruszać się w nich.

- Alan?! Alan?! - nawoływała Marin, ale nikt jej nie odpowiadał. Kobieta dopadła do Lidii.

- Lidia, musisz mnie posłuchać bardzo uważnie. Musisz pomóc mi znaleźć Deatona zanim szamani go znajdą. - powiedziała Morell ściskając ramiona dziewczyny.

- Ściął Nemeton? - zapytała zszokowana Martin.

- Nie! oczywiście że nie! - odpowiedziała z frustracją kobieta puszczając Lidię. Potarła skronie. Danny wpadł do kliniki.

- Szybko, Derek znalazł trop! - powiedział z podekscytowaniem Mahealani. Stiles wybiegł za kolegą. Danny wsiadł na miejsce kierowcy samochodu Dereka.

- Malia?! - krzyknął Stiles patrząc na nią. Dziewczyna odciągnęła właśnie Kirę na bok zanim ta dostała strumieniem wody. Ktokolwiek miał styk z strażą pożarną i armatkami wodnymi wiedział, że woda pod ciśnieniem to nie żart.

- Jestem trochę zajęta! Jedźcie! Znajdziemy was! - krzyknęła dziewczyna i uchyliła się przed kataną Kiry, bo ta machnęła nim niefortunnie w bok. Zaraz lisica uśmiechnęła się przepraszajaco.

- Szybko! - krzyknęła Morell z tylniego siedzenia. Danny dodał gazu. Stiles chciał zadać oczywiste pytanie: gdzie Derek, ale ten stał na końcu ulicy. Mógłby wystawić głowę przez okno, aby utrzymać trop, jak Scott ten raz. Dobrze, Stiles nie wyobrażał sobie Dereka robiącego to, co nie znaczy, że nie zapłaciłby dobrych pieniędzy, aby to zobaczyć.

- Chyba biegnie w stronę rezerwatu! - jęknęła Lidia z tylniego siedzenia.

Rzeczywiście zatrzymali się przy rezerwacie przyrody. Derek wbiegł w ciemność puszczy.

- Biegnie prosto w stronę Nemetonu! - krzyknęła Morell z przerażeniem i wyskoczyła z auta zanim dobrze się ono zatrzymało. Lidia pobiegła za nią z przerażeniem. Morell wyraźnie nie przeszkadzało, że nie miała butów: życie Deatona było dla niej dużo ważniejsze. Stiles ledwo wysiadł z Danny'm z auta, gdy samochód usunął się spod ich rąk i został porwany w tył.

Smoczyca rzuciła autem w bok. Jej oczy były kompletnie gadzie a usta pełne kłów. Danny zerwał łańcuch z ogrodzenia granicy drogi, urwał tabliczkę: rezerwat, zakaz wstępu. Owinął łańcuch wokoło ręki.

- Idź, ja się nią zajmę. - warknął Mahealani i ustawił się w pozycji bojowej. Okej, heroizm Danny'ego totalnie podniecał Stilesa. Koniec, Staliński pogodził się z tym: Danny uczynił go biseksualistą. Teraz Stiles oficjalnie lubił penisy.

- Idź! - krzyknął Danny i rzucił jednym końcem łańcucha tak że oplątał się wokoło nogi smoczycy i wywrócił ją. Stiles pobiegł w głąb lasu. Z oddali dobiegały krzyki.

Trzech szamanów stało wokoło druidów. Morell przytuliła Deatona z całych sił i błagała, aby szamani okazali łaskę. Lidia stała skulona z boku, jakby przerażona. Stiles od razu podszedł do niej. Gdzie był Derek? Dopiero gdy przysłuchał się usłyszał to samo walenie się drzew, co wcześniej. Lewiatan, Derek musiał walczyć z maszynką do jedzenia.

- Nie, błagam was. - jęknęła Morell padając na kolana. Jej spódnica i rajstopy były porwane i brudne. Jej stopy zakrwawione. Płakała. - Zrobię wszystko! Zachowam równowagę, przyrzekam! Zrobię wszystko!

- Równowaga to nie dość! - powiedziała wysoka blondynka uderzając swoją długą laską o ziemię. Miała kilka zmarszczek wokoło oczu i ust. Rzymski nos w jakiś sposób czynił jej twarz jeszcze groźniejszą. - Zmieniliście prądy na całym świecie!

- Nie my ścięliśmy drzewo! - bronił się Deaton obejmując Morell i pomagając jej wstać. - My tylko dbamy o prądy, aby zachować równowagę.

- Nie robicie tego dość dobrze. - powiedziała niska staruszka z laską wyższą od niej o połowę jej wysokości. Miała na sobie coś podobnego kimonu. Białe włosy upięte w kok i twarz pomarszczoną jak sucha śliwka. Wolną dłoń trzymała za plecami. Przywodziła na myśl Yodę z „Gwiezdnych Wojen".

- Staramy się. Naprawdę staramy się. - jęknęła Morell. Kompletnie się rozkleiła.

- Potrzebujecie drzewa, aby zachować równowagę. - powiedział twardo Arab patrząc karcąco na druidów. - Drzewa którego nie macie.

- Zrobimy wszystko co trzeba. - jęknęła Morell. Szamani spojrzeli na siebie. Kompletnie ignorowali Stilesa i Lidię.

- Aby odtworzyć drzewo musicie zabić Boga. - wysyczał Arab.

_O tak, zabić Boga. Dlaczego nie?_ - pomyślał z kpiną Stiles. Ponieważ nie mieli co robić tylko szukać Boga albo bóstwa; jakakolwiek była różnica pomiędzy nimi.

- Macie rację, zaburzenie prądów jest naszą winą. Nie dopilnowaliśmy tego. - przyznał poważnie Deaton i dziwne jaki był spokojny w obecności trzech szamanów. - Prądy zaczynają się wyrównywać po naszym epizodzie z darachem.

- Nie dość szybko. - odpowiedziała z powagą młodsza szamanka. - Lewiatany z Alaski zaatakowały wybrzeże Japonii wywołując potężne trzęsienie ziemi.

- To trzęsienie to były lewiatany? - wydusił w końcu Stiles. Wszyscy zignorowali go. Lidia była blada i tak samo zszokowana co Stiles.

- Nie jest pewne, że lewiatany nie pobudziło coś innego. - odpowiedział Deaton i patrzył na szamanów mocno. Starsza szamanka spojrzała na Araba a ten na blondynkę.

- Wciąż nie macie drzewa. - powiedziała twardo młodsza szamanka.

- Znajdziemy sposób na odtworzenie go. Szczególnie teraz, gdy mamy szamana. Darach także przywołała wszystkich nadnaturalnych z obu ameryk do Beacon. Jestem pewien, że znajdzie się pośród nich starego boga. - powiedział pewnie Deaton. Szamani spojrzeli na siebie, jakby w ten sposób porozumiewali się.

- Wciąż, kara musi zostać wymierzona. - powiedział szaman i zerknął w stronę Stilesa. Odetchnął głęboko.

- Ponieważ szaman zachodu jest bardzo młody, a żadne z nas nie może zostać dość długo, aby go przeszkolić, oszczędzimy wasze życia i uczynimy trenowanie szamana waszym obowiązkiem. - powiedział mężczyzna.

- Jednak za nie dopilnowanie swoich obowiązków i pozwolenie, aby Yggdrasil upadł, zostajecie pozbawieni daru poznania. - dopowiedziała młoda szamanka. Staruszka jedynie pokiwała głową. Cała trójka podniosła swoje laski i uderzyła nimi w ziemię. Stilesa przeszedł zimny dreszcz. Lidia jęknęła z bólu.

- Będziemy mieć na Ciebie oko. - powiedziała blondynka i zwróciła się do Stilesa. Ten jedynie przełknął głośno ślinę i pokiwał głową. Szamani odeszli razem w głąb lasu z wyraźnym celem i - powiedzmy sobie szczerze - zajebistością jaką promieniowali.

- Było blisko. - westchnął chłopak. Lidia uczepiła się jego bicepsów paznokciami.

- Lidia, przestań. - jęknął Stiles odsuwając się od dziewczyny. Druidzi stali skamieniali i obejmowali się jak przerażone dzieci. Scott, Isaak i Derek wyszli na polanę. Patrzyli zszokowani na druidów i Stilesa z Lidią. McCall dopadł przyjaciół, gdy Bety podeszli do druidów.

- W porządku, Stiles? Lidia? - zapytał ostrożnie wilkołak. Staliński skoncentrował się na przyjacielu.

- O Boże, Danny! - krzyknął Staliński i podskoczył do pionu. Pobiegł w stronę drogi zostawiając przyjaciół w tyle. Mahealani siedział na przewróconym konarze drzewa i rozmasowywał posiniaczone ramię.

- Danny, żyjesz? - zapytał z desperacja Stiles podskakując do kolegi. Ten spojrzał na Stalińskiego z rozbawieniem.

- Oczywiście, Stiles. nie ma co robić tragedii wokoło kilku siniaków. - powiedział z zapewniającym uśmiechem Mahealani. Stiles był taki zdenerwowany i nakręcony adrenaliną. Myślał że smoczyca zabije Danny'ego.

Stiles złapał Danny'ego za twarz, zakrywając dłońmi jego uszy i mocno pocałował w usta. Mahealani zaraz odtrącił go z siłą.

- Co do cholery?! - krzyknął Danny wyrzucając dłonie w powietrze. Stiles spojrzał na niego przerażony. Sam nie wiedział co napadło go.

Może to jego nowoodkryta atrakcyjność Danny'ego? A może chciał się upewnić, że kolega rzeczywiście był cały, materialny, a nie był halucynacją? Tak bał się, że nie zobaczy Mahealaniego już nigdy więcej, że smok zabił go. Choć Danny mógł zabijać nadnaturalnych zwykłą bronią, to oni wciąż byli dla niego śmiercionośni: ich ciosy magicznie nie słabły, gdy dotykały Danny'ego, ogień nie gasł, a szpony nie tępiły się.

Danny spojrzał w stronę linii drzew.

- Porozmawiamy o tym później. - warknął Mahealani i podciągnął Stilesa z ziemi. Niedługo później z lasu wyszedł Scott z Lidią, Isaak niosący na rękach Morell i Deaton opierający się na ramieniu Dereka.

- Co zrobiliście z autem?! - krzyknął wściekły Derek.

- Smok. - odpowiedział Danny mierząc się ze spojrzeniem Hale'a. Ten w końcu odpuścił. Odpuścił! Stilesowi nigdy nie przepuściłby! To takie niesprawiedliwe! Danny nie miał prawa być heroiczny, mądry, przystojny i jeszcze być zaklinaczem Hale'ów! Nie było żadnej równowagi w tym wszechświecie; szamani mieli rację!

- Zadzwonię po podwózkę w takim razie. - powiedziała Lidia wyciągając telefon. Scott podszedł do Deatona i pytał o jego i Morell stan, o to co stało się na polanie.

- Panie Argent… - zaszczebiotała słodko Lidia do telefonu. - Obawiam się, że nie mamy jak wrócić do miasta. Gdyby mógł Pan pojechać z Malią po moje auto i przyjechać do rezerwatu, byłabym zobowiązana.

Stiles i Scott zaśmiali się między sobą widząc jej wysiłki.

- Ile? - zapytała Lidia i spojrzała po zebranych. - Osiem osób razem.

- Cudownie, czekamy. - zaśmiała się Lidia. Rozłączyła się. Spojrzała podle na Dereka.

- Co? Chcesz coś powiedzieć to mów. - warknęła dziewczyna.

- Nie rób tego. - powiedział bez wahania Derek. - Tego słodkiego głosu. Nie rób tego. Argent nie jest dzieckiem.

- Co złego że chce być miła dla niego? - fuknęła obrażona Lidia.

- Nie jesteś miła, jesteś współczująca i ostrożna, a on pewnie odbiera to jako afront. - odpowiedział Hale. Stiles patrzył pomiędzy nim a Lidią. - Jedyne co uchroniło Cię przed kulą w kolano toto, że jesteś przyjaciółką Allison.

_Była, była przyjaciółką Allison_. - Chciał powiedzieć Stiles, ale nie odważył się. Widmo czasu przeszłego wisiało nad nimi jak burzowa chmura. Wszyscy zwiesili głowy i wycofali się do swoich bezpiecznych miejsc do przyjazdu Malii i Chrisa.

- Łał, wyglądacie okropnie. Czujecie się dobrze? - zapytała zakłopotana Malia i wysiadła z auta. Pomogła Isaakowi wsadzić Morell do auta Lidii.

- Tak, w porządku. - odpowiedziała Martin gramoląc się na przednie siedzenie swojego samochodu.

- Gdzie chcecie pojechać? - zapytał Argent stając między Derekiem a Danny'm.

- Pojedźmy do kliniki. Jesteśmy wam winni wyjaśnienia. - powiedział Deaton patrząc na Morell. Kobieta pokiwała głową z auta i przesunęła się na środek tylniej kanapy.

Stiles z Lidią, Morell i Deaton wsiedli do auta z Malią. Derek, Scott, Isaak i Danny pojechali z Argentem.


	6. Rozdział 6 - Stado Scotta w Klinice

A/N: Nie zaczynam nawet sezonu czwartego, taka jestem oddana, aby ukończyć ten fik. Co nie znaczy, że nie mam przecieków z Internetu (￣︶￣)

Żyję, aby służyć. Przyjmijcie moją miłość.

_Rozdział 6 - Stado Scotta w Klinice Weterynaryjnej_

- Deaton, zaczyna mnie boleć głowa od tego zamieszania. Mile widziane byłoby wyjaśnienie. - warknął Argent jako pierwszy. Lidia opatrzyła Danny'ego, podczas gdy Deaton opatrywał stopy Morell.

- Zgodzę się. Byliśmy z Isaakiem najpierw zahipnotyzowani a potem ktoś próbował nakarmić nami- - McCall wyrzucił dłonie przed siebie. - Chyba Predatora!

- Lewiatana. - powiedział Stiles z kwaśnym uśmiechem.

- To nie są takie wielkie węże morskie? - zapytał Isaak mrużąc oczy.

- Lewiatany są czym chcą: ludźmi, zwierzętami, mistycznymi stworami. Wygląd nie ma dla nich znaczenia. - odpowiedziała Morell. Wróciła do równego, spokojnego głosu.

- Cóż, mnie prawie utopiła manipulująca wodą wróżka. Nie powiem, była w tym dobra, ale wciąż. Totalnie przerażające. - powiedziała Kira siadając na stole pomiędzy Isaakiem a Danny'm.

- Dżinka. - wyjaśnił Mahealani, gdy Lidia skończyła opatrywać jego ramię. Uśmiechnął się do przyjaciółki. - Dżiny to nie wróżki. Bliżej im do demonów.

Scott z sykiem wypuścił powietrze i oparł się o ścianę obok miejsca gdzie siedział Isaak.

- O co chodzi z tymi szamanami, Chowańcami i co z tym wspólnego ma Stiles? - warknęła nagląco Malia. Wyraźnie była zdezorientowana. Nikt jej nie winił. Nie było jej z nimi, gdy piekło otworzyło bramy i okazało się, że Stiles i Danny byli prawie magiczni. Właściwie byli dokładną odwrotnością nadnaturalnych istot.

- Jakiś czas temu okazało się, że ja i Danny jesteśmy obrońcami ludzi. - powiedział Stiles podnosząc dłonie do góry. - Ta, wiem, brzmi jak brzmi, ale jesteśmy rodzajem super ludzi. Nie zmienimy rasy, Danny nie potrzebuje specjalnej broni, aby zranić nadnaturalnych, a ja jestem najwyraźniej spirytualnym przewodnikiem zwanym szamanem.

Malia uniosła jedną brew w górę w geście absolutnej pogardy.

- Żartujesz, prawda? - zapytała Tate wyraźnie niezadowolona. Stiles przewrócił oczami. Okej, może nie oczekiwał, aby kajała się przed nim, ale oczekiwał jakiegoś podziwu.

- Tak się składa, że nie. - odpowiedział oburzony Stiles. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. - Mam moc, wiesz? Magiczną!

- Stiles ma rację. - westchnął Scott z kwaśną miną. - Znaczy, magii jeszcze nie widzieliśmy, ugryzłem go przez przypadek i nie zmienił się, jak sama widzisz. Zanim zjawił się Nogitsune i Ty, zmienił Dereka i Isaaka w wilki, czworonożne, puchate wilki. Oddając mu honor, odmienił ich z powrotem.

Malia zmrużyła oczy i spojrzała od Isaaka do Dereka.

- Więc jesteś magiczny. - powiedziała beznamiętnie Malia do Stilesa. - Jestem w stanie to przeżyć.

- Więc co stało się z drzewem? Po prostu powiedzcie nam. - jęknął Isaak przechylając się w stronę McCalla. Kira spojrzała nań nieco gniewnie, jakby chciała powiedzieć: on jest mój.

- Drzewo które stało w Beacon… Nemeton… zostało ścięte przez naszego mentora. - powiedział Deaton. Spojrzał czule na Morell.

- Zrobił to w dobrej wierze. - dopowiedziała kobieta spinając agrafką rozerwaną spódnicę. - O miejsce tak uświęcone, o Drzewo Życia toczyła się w Bacon ponad stuletnia wojna.

- Wojna o Nemeton? - zapytał Chris krzyżując ramiona na piersi. - Przecież tak naprawdę nie miał żadnej mocy, prawda? Żadne miejsce czy obiekt nie czyni nadnaturalnych potężniejszymi. Mieszkanie przy nim nie dałoby nikomu żadnych korzyści.

- Nie nadnaturalnym, to prawda. Od tego są szamani. - powiedział Deaton mentorsko. - Mają jakiś sposób na skanalizowanie energii i używają jej, aby kontrolować nadnaturalnych. Można powiedzieć, że chronią swój dom.

- Co byłoby wręcz niezmiernie użyteczne w przeszłości. - powiedziała złośliwie Lidia patrząc wymownie na Stilesa.

- Chwilę, ale czy to znaczy, że Stiles wygoniłby wszystkich innych nadnaturalnych z okolicy? Łącznie z Kirą, Malią i Lidią? - zapytał Scott nieco histerycznie. - No bo one są nadnaturalne, ale nie są wilkołakami.

- Po pierwsze, aby szaman mógł przegonić nadnaturalnych musi oddać wierność rasie. W tym wypadku wilkołakom. - powiedziała Morell swoim kojącym głosem. - Po drugie, szaman _może_ przegonić innych nadnaturalnych, nie koniecznie _musi_ to zrobić. Decyzja należy do niego i reszty stada.

- Sadziłam że szamani żądzą ziemią na jakiej żyją. - wtrąciła Kira. - Znaczy, tak to przedstawiliście.

- Wszystko zależy od szamana, ale w momencie, w którym oddaje wierność stadu lub klanowi, jest skazany na współpracę z nimi do końca życia. - powiedział spokojnie Deaton. Argent rzucił mu krzywe spojrzenie. - Szaman nie podejmuje żadnej decyzji bez wiedzy i zgody stada.

- Scotty, wiesz że jestem za demokracją, nie tyranią. - zaśmiał się Stiles a McCall oddał uśmiech.

- Ta wojna o której mówiłeś… - zaczął powoli Argent przenosząc spojrzenie na Stilesa. - Została wywołana czym?

- Nie z winy szamanów. Może gdyby jacyś byli w Beacon, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. - odpowiedział monotonnie Deaton mierząc się ze spojrzeniem Argena. - Jak wszystkie wojny, i ta zaczęła się od walki o terytorium, w tym wypadku sakralne miejsce jakim był Nemeton.

- Wojna z krótkimi przerwami trwała ponad dwieście lat. - poinformowała Morell prostując plecy.

- Ostatni wiek był najbardziej krwawy, gdy zostały na polu bitwy tylko dwie rasy: wilkołaki i kojoty. - powiedział Deaton. - Ja i Marin byliśmy dziećmi, a nasz Mentor był emisariuszem wilkołaków. Obie watahy były bardzo liczne: około sześćdziesięciu członków, to przeliczało się na siedem rodzin.

- Jednym z klanów była twoja rodzina. - powiedziała Marin do Dereka. Ten wyraźnie spiął się, gdy wszyscy spojrzeli na niego; a Malia zrobiła to z wyjątkową nienawiścią.

- Więc jakim cudem nie został prawie nikt z obu watah? - zapytała powoli Malia nie spuszczając nienawistnego spojrzenia z Dereka.

- Wojna, choć krwawa była dość honorowa. - powiedziała Morell z westchnięciem zawodu. - Do pewnej nocy, gdy wilkołaki napadły na kojotów bez ostrzeżenia. Wyciągnęli wszystkich, których znaleźli: młodych, starych, dzieci i kobiety, i ich wyrznęli w pień.

Wszyscy aż wstrzymali oddech.

- Tak po prostu? - zapytała Lidia.

- Tak. - powiedziała ze szczerym smutkiem Morell. - Jeśli ktoś uchronił się przed masakrą to uciekł jak najdalej mógł i nigdy nie wrócił.

- Po tym jak wilkołaki pokazały do czego są zdolne aby zdobyć teren, nasz mentor zadbał, aby jak najszybciej rozdzielić klany i rozproszyć po terytorium zanim zwrócą się przeciw sobie. - powiedział Deaton a Morell pokiwała głową na zgodę.

- Ponieważ my byliśmy jeszcze bardzo mali, sprowadził druidów z innych miejsc i każdemu klanowi wyznaczył emisariusza. - dodał Deaton i nagle wszystko co mówił wydawało się czystą zgrozą. - Po czym mentor ściął drzewo, aby miejsce nie było atrakcyjne już dla nikogo, aby nie było o nie już żadnych wojen.

- W swej nieskończonej naiwności sądził, że brak drzewa będzie oznaczał brak problemów, że energia magicznie rozproszy się po całym zachodnim wybrzeżu i zbalansuje. - powiedziała niemal z kpiną Morell.

- Podobnie jak stół z za krótką nogą, energia utrzymała pewną równowagę, ale nigdy nie było jak dawniej. - dokończył Deaton.

- Więc jestem ostatnim kojotem na wilkołaczej ziemi? - zapytała Malia z miną jakby była o krok od stracenia przytomności lub zwrócenia obiadu.

- Jest legenda, że ocalił się kojot z masakry i mieszkał pośród wilkołaków, ale to mit. - powiedział Deaton. - Tak, jesteś ostatnia i jedyna.

Malia pochyliła się do przodu obejmując żołądek i powoli wyszła do poczekalni. Stiles rozważał wyjście za nią, ale uznał że teraz Malii była bardziej potrzebna przestrzeń niż troska.

- Cóż, to niezręczne. - powiedział Isaak prawie z humorem. Był jednak dość blady.

- Tak więc szaman pomógłby przez wybranie jednej z ras, a drugą przegonił spod Nemetonu. - podsumował Argent patrząc na Stilesa, jakby cała ta wojna była jego winą. Naprawdę, łowcy powinni popracować nad nieuogólnianiem.

- Więc szaman nie może tak naprawdę wybierać? Nie ma żadnej mocy poza byciem emisariuszem danej rasy której zdarzyło się mieszkać w świętym miejscu? - powiedział Scott, jakby w obronie Stilesa.

- Gdy szaman wchodzi w wiek, rasy oferują mu lub jej swoich kandydatów na Chowańców, ale z czasem stało się uprzejmością i metodą na utrzymanie pokoju, aby szaman wybierał przedstawiciela rasy, jaką wybrał poprzednik i jaka mieszka w obrębie danego miejsca kultu. - dodała Morell. Westchnęła ciężko. Kira ziewnęła i zaraz wszystkich zaraziła. Nagle okazało się, że było bardzo późno.

- Wszyscy jesteśmy zmęczeni. - powiedział pojednawczo Deaton. - Proponuje wrócić do domów na zasłużony odpoczynek.

- Wątpię abym dziś zasnął. - powiedział Isaak rozcierając czoło. Wszyscy powoli wyszli z gabinetu. Deaton złapał Stilesa za łokieć gdy ten miał już wyjść.

- Przyjdź w sobotę i zaczniemy z podstawami twojego treningu. - powiedział weterynarz a Marin pokiwała głową ze swojego miejsca na stole. - Szamani rozkazali, musimy zrobić.

- W porządku. - odpowiedział Stiles. Głowa bolała go od nawału informacji. Chciał tylko pójść spać i nie wstawać przez rok. Gdy wszedł do poczekalni zobaczył, że Malii tam nie było. Nie było jej także na parkingu.

- Widziałaś Malię? - zapytał Staliński Lidii, ale ta pokręciła głową.

- Pewnie chciała przewietrzyć głowę. Wiedzieć że Twoja rodzina została wytępiona w taki sposób- to musiał być cios. - powiedziała Kira kręcąc głową i niemal przekonała Stilesa, że było jej szczerze przykro. Chłopak nie skomentował zachowania lisicy sądząc, że może był zbyt zmęczony, aby myśleć logicznie. Pewnie wydawało mu się, że Kirze sprawia radość cierpienie Malii.

Lidia podrzuciła Stilesa pod dom. Był niemal ostatnią osobą w jej aucie prócz Danny'ego, więc udało się mu przekonać tatę, że uczyli się do późna we trójkę. Stiles był tak zmęczony, że nie miał siły prowadzić, więc Lidia zaproponowała, że odwiezie ich do domów. Nawet jeśli tata nie kupił tej historyjki to nie dopytywał się dalej.


	7. Rozdział 7 - Stiles u Tate'ów

_Rozdział 7 - Stiles u Tate'ów_

Stiles nie mógł dodzwonić się, ani zobaczyć się z Malią przez trzy dni. Dziewczyna opłakiwała stratę rodziny, której nigdy nie poznała, bo odebrano jej tę możliwość. Mama Malii musiała być małym brzdącem, gdy wydarzyła się masakra lub przybyła do Beacon nieświadoma krwawej historii, bo pan Tate z pewnością nie był kojotem.

Scott martwił się, że Malia nie będzie chciała z nim już nigdy więcej rozmawiać. Stiles starał się być jakimś łącznikiem pomiędzy najlepszym przyjacielem a dziewczyną, ale to było trudne. Malia nie mogła wybić sobie z głowy pomysłu, że choć teraz McCall i jego prowizoryczne stado akceptują ją, to może przyjść dzień, gdy odwrócą się od niej i zabiją ją.

- Malia, gadasz głupoty! - jęknął Stiles kładąc się obok niej na łóżku. Dziewczyna rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie, ale odsunęła się nieco na bok, robiąc mu miejsce.

- Znasz Scotta. Został Alfą dzięki cnocie. Nie potrafiłby nikogo zabić gdyby chciał. - powiedział Stiles masując bok Malii. - Nas ta wojna nie dotyczyła, nie mieliśmy o niej pojęcia. Dla nas jesteś kolejną częścią naszego prowizorycznego stada.

Malia ciężko westchnęła, ale nic nie odpowiedziała.

- Malia, proszę. Poznałaś nas. Isaak nawet określa nas „upośledzonym bratem wszystkich wilkołaczych watah". - jęknął z ubolewaniem chłopak. Dziewczyna właściwie zaśmiała się.

- Więc pasuję do was idealnie, bo tak naprawdę nigdy nie byliście poprawną watahą? - zapytała Malia.

- Tak, tylko dlatego że Scott jest Alfą nie oznacza że zniewolił nas w jakikolwiek sposób. Nie potrafiłby gdyby chciał. - powiedział Stiles i odczesał lok z twarzy Malii na bok. - Nigdy nie pozwolę Cię skrzywdzić; ani Scottowi, ani nikomu.

Dziewczyny oczy zaiskrzyły się. Przechyliła się w stronę chłopaka, podparta na łokciu, i pocałowała go w usta.

- I tak pewnie musiałabym się obronić sama, bo Ty i twój kij bejsbolowy to żadne wsparcie. - zaśmiała się miękko dziewczyna. Chłopak westchnął ciężko zrezygnowany.

- Mam szamańską moc! Jestem spirytualnym przewodnikiem. - odpowiedział chłopak z udawaną złością.

- Jak na kogoś komu nadnaturalni mają padać do stóp to kiepsko Ci idzie. - zaśmiała się Malia i pocałowała Stilesa. Ten nienawidził, gdy dziewczyna to robiła: podkopywała jego autorytet, jego pewność siebie.

- Zobaczysz, jeszcze zniewolę Cię. - odpowiedział z udaną groźbą chłopak a dziewczyna zaśmiała się rozbawiona. Stiles przytulił ją mocno.

Następnego dnia Malia wróciła do szkoły. Z rezerwą podchodziła do wilkołaków, ale wyraźnie stosunki między nią a Lidią nie uległy zmianie. Cóż, może Martin przekona Malię, aby nie bała się wilkołaków?

Stiles starał się unikać Danny'ego najdłużej jak mógł, ale Mahealani nabył jakiś zdolności ninja i nie było możliwości ukrycia się przed nim.

- Masz zamiar wyjaśnić mi ten pocałunek? - zapytał Mahealani ze złością.

- Nic nie znaczył, kompletnie nic. - jęknął Stiles ze strachu. Danny spojrzał nań podejrzliwie.

- Naprawdę! Trochę musiało mnie ponieść! Wiesz, myślałem że zginiesz- że smoczyca Cię załatwi! To poważne obawy kolego! - powiedział drżącym głosem Stalinski. Danny mierzył go wrogim spojrzeniem.

- Trochę Cię poniosło? To twoja linia obrony? - zapytał z kipną Mahealani i Stiles zobaczył że bagatelizowanie było złą defensywą.

- Nie no, jesteś w porządku. Jestem pewien, że faceci zabijają się o ciebie, ale ja po prostu nie lubię chłopaków w ten sposób. - bronił się Stiles, ale Mahealani wydawał się coraz bardziej zły.

- Jesteś taki hetero, że pocałowałeś mnie? - zapytał Danny z kpiną. To niesprawiedliwe! Danny powinien przestać z sarkazmem! To była broń Stalińskiego.

- To tylko pocałunek. Mam na myśli. Jesteś atrakcyjnym facetem. - jęknął Stiles z cieniem paniki. Mahealani pokręcił głową.

- Danny, przysięgam że to było jednorazowe i nigdy nie powtórzy się! - dodał z desperacją Staliński. Mahealani westchnął ciężko.

- Oczywiście że było jednorazowe, bo nie podobasz mi się. - odpowiedział w końcu Danny.

Oczywiście że Stiles nie podobał się Danny'emu. On wyraźnie lubił facetów, którzy mogliby być modelami bielizny Armaniego. Stiles był raczej dokładną odwrotnością tego wzorca.

- Więc między nami jest okej? - zapytał Staliński ostrożnie.

- Prawie, ale trzymaj swoje zdezorientowane libido z daleka ode mnie. - warknął Danny. Wyraźnie Stiles trafił na jego czarną listę, przynajmniej na jakiś czas.

Zgodnie z planem Deaton i Morell rozpoczęli przygotowywanie Stilesa do bycia szamanem, ponieważ oni najwyraźniej dostali kurs korespondencyjny: szamaństwo dla początkujących.

Podczas gdy Deaton zajmował się raczej rozwijaniem umiejętności fizycznych i magicznych, tak Morell dbała o komfort umysłowy Stilesa i znalezienie przez niego tego wewnętrznego spokoju o którym mówił Danny. Była miła, gdy nie planowała uśmiercić kogoś „dla równowagi".

Druidzi byli przekonani niemal stuprocentowo, że więź jaką Stiles miał z Derekiem, czyniła tego Chowańcem. Byli także pewni, że chłopak powinien trzymać się z dala od wilkołaka. Przynajmniej póki druidzi nie dowiedzą się więcej od szamanów o rytuale przejścia i poprawnym wybieraniu Chowańca.

Dwa tygodnie po rozpoczęciu treningu na szamana do domu Stalińskich przyszła pani Yukimura oferując Kirę, jako Chowańca dla szamana. Była bardzo oficjalna i chyba bardziej tradycyjnie zachowałaby się jedynie gdyby włożyła kimono.

- Uuuu… Niech Pani nie bierze tego do siebie, ale Kira to dziewczyna Scotta. To byłoby po prostu złe. - jęknął z ubolewaniem Stiles, gdy zaprosił panią Yukimurę i Kirę do salonu. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się ze zrozumieniem.

- Związek szamana z Chowańcem nie ma nic wspólnego z seksem, ale jeśli wolisz… - powiedziała pani Yukimura ważąc ostrożnie słowa. - Jeśli wolisz mogę skontaktować się z innymi kitsune.

- Teraz nie rozumiem. - odpowiedział Stiles mrużąc oczy i przyglądając się kobiecie. - Czemu tak Pani zależy?

- To sprawiedliwe, aby każda rasa wystawiła swojego kandydata. - powiedziała kobieta prostując plecy. - Posiadanie szamana za emisariusza to wielki zaszczyt dla stada.

Stiles otaksował kobietę spojrzeniem. Coś kombinowała czy to zwykła troska o przyszłość klanu?

- Jeszcze nie doszliśmy z Deatonem i Morell do tej części treningu. To znaczy wyboru Chowańca. - odpowiedział chłopak siląc się na miarowy ton, wiedząc że kobieta wykryje kłamstwo. - Gdy dowiemy się jak to odbywa się to zrobimy z tego prawdziwe igrzyska śmierci.

Pani Yukimura nie zrozumiała odniesienia, ale i tak pokiwała głową na zgodę. Wstała z kanapy i skierowała się w stronę drzwi frontowych. Kira poruszyła ustami w niemym: sorry, uparła się; i uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. Stiles oddał uśmiech. Nie wina Kiry, że jej dziewięciuset letnia matka uczepiała się tradycji.

Dwa dni później Stiles zapytał Morell o dziwne zachowanie pani Yukimury a ta zapewniła go, że to całkowicie naturalne, że nadnaturalni zaczęli interesować się szamanem.

- To oznacza więcej takich wizyt? - zapytał z niepokojem chłopak. Brakowałby kolejnej krwawej wojny w Beacon.

- Zapewne. - odpowiedziała spokojnie kobieta splatając dłonie na biurku przed sobą. - Nie powinieneś prosić Scotta, aby pozbył się ich. Nadnaturalni mogą odebrać to jako awers ze strony wilkołaków: uznaliby że specjalnie blokują im dostęp do szamana aby zwiększyć szanse swojego kandydata.

- To oczywiste, że wybiorę Scotta przed wszystkimi innymi. - westchnął Stiles krzyżując ramiona na piersi i zapadając się w fotel. Morell odchyliła się w tył.

- Nie mów tego głośno. To po pierwsze. - powiedziała zimno kobieta. - Po drugie, Scott nie będzie wyborem, tylko któryś z Bet. Alfa absolutnie nie może być Chowańcem. Nie ważne jak bardzo chciałbyś nagiąć zasady.

- O Jezusie, to wybiorę Malię, albo Kirę. Wielkie mi mecyje. - sapnął ze wściekłością chłopak wyrzucając ramiona w górę. Kobieta skrzywiła się, ale nic nie powiedziała. To było bardziej denerwujące niż gdyby powiedziała coś.

- Co? - zapytał w końcu sfrustrowany nastolatek.

- Rozumiesz że chcesz wybierać stado Scotta to musisz wybrać jego wilkołaczą Betę? To oznacza Isaaka albo Dereka.

- Nie! A dlaczego nie Malię albo Kirę?! - zapytał oburzony nastolatek.

- Ponieważ nie są wilkołakami. - odpowiedział spokojnie i cierpliwie Morell. - Są sojuszniczkami stada, ale ostatecznie nie są wilkołakami. Wybierając którąś z nich wybierzesz jej ród.

- One nie mają rodów! Są naszym stadem. - westchnął chłopak z frustracją. - Przecież nie zmuszą mnie do wygnania Scotta i reszty, bo one są Chowańcami.

Morell nic nie odpowiedziała tylko wpatrywała się intensywnie w chłopaka, jakby chciała go podpalić siłą myśli.

- Nigdy nie wiesz do czego człowiek jest zdolny póki nie postawisz go przed danym wyborem. - odpowiedziała spokojnie Morell. Stiles zmrużył oczy. Ona chyba coś wiedziała.

- Co chcesz powiedzieć? - zapytał chłopak ze słabo zamaskowanym zdenerwowaniem.

- Kompletnie nic. - odpowiedziała płasko Morell. Wyraz jej twarzy nie zmienił się ani przez sekundę. - Powinniśmy zajść się ćwiczeniami na koncentrację.

Tak Morell ucięła temat.

Deaton też nie próbował niczego sprostować i pomagał Stilesowi kontrolować przepływające przez Beacon Hills prądy magii. Bez Drzewa prądy były rozproszone i silne. Deaton porównał kontrole nad nimi do kontroli nad prądami oceanicznymi. Stiles czuł się słaby próbując ujarzmić potęgę natury.

Stiles zrobił sam swoje badania nad rasami, które mógłby zgłośnić kandydatów na Chowańców. szczególnie był zainteresowany kojotami i lisami, bo one jako jedyne były dostępne w Beacon poza wilkołakami. Według niezliczonej ilości stron internetowych zarówno lis jak i kojot, jako mitologiczne stworzenia były najczęściej nielojalne i zawsze ktoś musiał cierpieć, gdy pojawiały się. Animals Planet podobnie przedstawiał zachowanie tych zwierząt (zapewne było ono podstawą do mitów), jako nagminnych złodziei jedzenia, a nawet wyjadających ze śmietników lub zjadających zwłoki.

Jak Stiles teraz pocałuje Malię, gdy będzie myślał o tym jak odżuła komuś twarz?! Świat był totalnie niesprawiedliwy.

Malia była częstym gościem u Stalińskich, więc szybko nadarzyła się okazja do zapytania o jedzenie przezeń padliny i/lub zwłok.

- Jadłaś kiedyś zwłoki? - zapytał chłopak ostrożnie. Tate spojrzała nań marszcząc brwi.

- McDonalds ma świetne promocje, jeśli jesteś głody. Mam chyba jakieś kupony na Cheeseburgera. - odpowiedziała nieco zdezorientowana dziewczyna. Stiles jęknął zdenerwowany.

- Nie myślę o jedzeniu trupa. Nie jestem Hannibalem Lecterem! - warknął chłopak.

- Dlaczego pytasz w takim razie? - zapytała Malia marszcząc się niezadowolona.

- Animal Planet.

- Ten kanał przyrodniczy? Oglądałeś jakiś dokument o zwierzętach? - zapytała skonfundowana Tate.

- No tak i tam mówili, że kojoty są najczęstszą przyczyną szybkiego rozkładu zwłok, bo jedzą je. - powiedział z niepokojem Stiles.

- Rozumiem. - odpowiedziała dziewczyna i wróciła do książki. Chłopak siedział zniecierpliwiony. Odczekał może minutę nim zapytał:

- Więc jak? Jadłaś zwłoki?

- Nie, ale nie zawsze mogłam upolować coś, szczególnie z wilkołakami wypłaszającymi jedzenie z lasu, więc jadłam ze śmietników. - powiedziała dziewczyna patrząc mu prosto w oczy. - Nie wyobrażasz sobie ile dobrych rzeczy ludzie wyrzucają.

Stiles zmarszczył się na granicy wymiotów. O nie!

- Grunt że teraz już nie jesz. - odpowiedział Stiles dodając sobie otuchy. Malia zmarszczyła brwi i wzruszyła ramionami niezainteresowana.

- Kiedy Deaton ma zamiar zacząć mnie przysposabiać do bycia Chowańcem? - zapytała dziewczyna nie odrywając spojrzenia od chłopaka.

Nagle Stiles nie był pewien czy chciał zimną Malię, która nie rozumiała empatii i nie miała podstawowych ludzkich odruchów za towarzysza do końca życia. Spojrzał na Tate z lękiem.

- Pewnie niedługo. - odpowiedział Stiles czując jak jego dłonie pocą się. - To oczywiste że wybiorę Ciebie. Jesteś moją dziewczyną.

- Też tak sądziłam. - powiedziała Malia z wąskim uśmiechem i wróciła do książki.

Tak, Stiles mógł pomóc Malii być lepszym człowiekiem. Poczynili już dość duże postępy: dziewczyna wcześniej warczała na psy, dzieci, gryzła Isaaka, była opryskliwa dla wszystkich, łącznie ze stadem Scotta. Stilesowi udało się nawet przeforsować zasadę: żadnego wilczenia podczas seksu.


	8. Rozdział 8 - Dziewięciu pretendentó

A/N: Chciałabym powiedzieć, że pisanie idzie mi jak burza, ale nie robię sobie takich nadziei φ(。。)

Oczywiście komentarze są zawsze mile widziane, nawet słowa krytyki. Pamiętajcie, nie będę wiedzieć co wam się nie podoba, jeśli nie powiecie mi co wam się nie podoba. To miało sens, mam nadzieję (´･_･`)

Chce być lepszą autorką dla Was, kochani (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

Wasza oddana, zmęczona autorka ( ˘ ³˘)

* * *

Rozdział 8 - Dziewięciu pretendentów u Deatona

Stiles od ponad miesiąca uczestniczył w treningu na szamana.

W grudniu zdarzył się wypadek autobusu żeńskiej drużyny lacrosse: nikt nie zginął, ale trzy czwarte drużyny skończyło w szpitalu połamane i poobijane. Isaak szybko rzucił oskarżenie w stronę Kiry, wkurzył tym nieziemsko Scotta i zarobił banicję z domu Alfy. Trzeba było przyznać, że Yukimura jako jedyna miała motyw, aby zrobić coś dziewczynom: w końcu były dla niej okropne. Może nie „pozabijajmy je za to" okropne, ale wciąż…

Kira zarzekała się, że nie miała nic wspólnego z wypadkiem, ale Stiles jakoś nie umiał jej uwierzyć. Malia też nie uwierzyła Yukimurze i od tamtego wypadku zostały najlepszymi koleżankami. W pokręconej logice Tate, Kira pokazała tym wybrykiem, że miała kręgosłup a nie jedynie słodkie uśmiechy i komplementy.

Stiles zdecydowanie cieszył się, że dziewczyny dogadywały się, nawet jeśli podwaliny ich przyjaźni były zbudowane na kłamstwie i makabrze.

Isaak wrócił do mieszkania w lofcie Dereka, a przynajmniej tak Stiles słyszał od Danny'ego. Ten starał się pozostać neutralny we wszelkich wewnętrznych konfliktach. Resztą, zawsze był nieco w zewnętrznym kręgu stada.

Deaton ostrzegał Stilesa, że zbliża się kamień milowy w jego treningu i niedługo stanie przed wyborem Chowańca.

- Kogo powinienem wybrać? - zapytał Stiles. Weterynarz spojrzał na niego.

- To Twój wybór. - odpowiedział druid monotonnym głosem.

- Tak, wiem, ale chce wiedzieć z punktu widzenia lekarza. Która rasa byłaby najlepsza strategicznie?

- To nie pytanie do lekarza. - zaśmiał się Deaton.

- Wiesz o co pytam.

- Tak, wiem. - powiedział weterynarz. - Jeśli pytasz o zalety danej rasy to dla wilkołaków to niewątpliwie lojalność, kojotów spryt, a lisy są najpotężniejsze z nich wszystkich.

- Tak, armia demonów zapewni Ci to. - mruknął Stiles. - Sądziłem że będziesz bardziej drobiazgowy.

Deaton spojrzał czujnie na Stilesa i musiał zasądzić coś, bo powiedział:

- Skończmy na dziś. Jutro spotkamy się z Morell i gruntownie przedyskutujemy tę sprawę.

Stiles wiedział, że choćby przypalał weterynarza rozżarzonym do białości żelazem nie otrzymałby jednoznaczniej odpowiedzi, dlatego od razu zrezygnował. Do jutra może poczekać.

Scott odwiedził Stilesa wieczorem.

- Chcesz zagrać w coda? Skopie Ci tyłek. - zaczął zaczepnie McCall. Stiles uśmiechnął się i otworzył szerzej drzwi.

- Wezmę żarcie z kuchni i przygotuj się na srogi łomot. - zadrwił Staliński. Wziął z kuchni chipsy i butelkę coli. Otworzył paczkę chipsów i położył między nimi na kanapie.

- Uważasz że byłem za ostry dla Isaaka? - zapytał Scott po półgodzinie wrzasków bojowych. Stiles westchnął ciężko.

- Chodzi Ci o wyrzucenie go z domu? - zapytał retorycznie Stiles. nie był przy całej aferze, więc dowiedział się o wszystkim, gdy Isaak wyprowadził się od McCallów. Gdyby był obecny jakoś powstrzymałby Scotta przed wyrzuceniem Lahey'a.

- Oczywiście że byłeś za ostry dla niego! - jęknął Stiles i udało się mu zanurkować w ostatniej chwili za skrzyniami przed ciągłym ostrzałem przeciwnej drużyny.

- Oskarżył Kirę o okropne rzeczy. - bronił się McCall, ale sam musiał powątpiewać w niewinność Yukimury. Inaczej nie zareagowałby aż tak gwałtownie.

- I co z tego? Czy ona się przejęła?

- N-nie, ale co złego w tym że stanąłem w jej obronie? - zapytał drżącym głosem Scott. Stiles westchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Scott miał kompleks rycerza w srebrnej zbroi i pragnął ratować każdą damę w opresji; nawet jeśli rzeczona dama nie potrzebowała pomocy w niczym.

- Kira to duża dziewczynka. - podsumował Stiles. - Jeśli chcesz mojego błogosławieństwa i potwierdzenia, że podjąłeś dobrą decyzję to szczekasz na złe drzewo, kolego. Isaak nie zrobił krzywdy nikomu. Może oskarżył Kirę o wypadek dziewczyn, ale przyznam że i mi przeszło to przez myśl. Malia jest pewna, że Kira to zrobiła.

- Kira nie mogłaby tego zrobić! - bronił Scott. Stiles tylko westchnął ciężko.

- Słuchaj, mamy złe doświadczenia z lisami. Jesteśmy nieufni. Kira to rozumie. - powiedział Staliński i zapadł się w poduszki kanapy. - Jako jedyny zdajesz się negować to.

- Kira nie jest taka. Nie jest jak Nogitsune. - jęknął McCall z ubolewaniem.

- Zgadzam się, Kira nie jest jak Nogitsune. - powiedział pojednawczo Stiles. - Jednak skoro akceptujesz, że wilkołaki nie zawsze mają kontrolę nad wilkiem. Malia nie ma kontroli nad kojotem. Czemu Kira, która dowiedziała się o sobie parę miesięcy temu, miałaby mieć całkowitą kontrolę nad naturą lisa?

Scott westchnął sfrustrowany. Patrzył uparcie na ekran z napisem: gra skończona.

- To dlatego że ja albo Malia najwyżej zrzucimy ludzką skórę i zaczniemy wyć do księżyca. - powiedział w końcu McCall. - Kira… Kira sprowadzi na nas kataklizm.

- Musi być tego świadoma, Scott. - odpowiedział przyjacielowi Stiles. - Musi być świadoma mocy jaką posiada. Nie możesz być pobłażliwy, bo jest dziewczyną, czy bo jest słodka.

- Brzmisz jak Derek. - zadrwił Scott.

- Słuchaj go. On wie lepiej niż lekceważyć moc macicy. - zaśmiał się Stiles. McCall uśmiechnął się.

- Nie lekceważę mocy macicy. - odpowiedział Scott.

- Trochę lekceważysz, skoro nie jesteś w stanie uwierzyć, że Kira poradzi sobie bez twojej obrony. Nawet jeśli chodzi jedynie o gadanie Isaaka. - zaśmiał się Stiles. - Ma armię demonów ninja. Jeśli ona sobie nie poradzi, to kto?

Scott mruknął na zgodę i skończył temat.

Następnego dnia, zgodnie z obietnicą Morell opowiedziała Stilesowi wszystko co chciałby wiedzieć o wilkołakach, kojotach i lisach. Nie powiedziała nic ponad to co Stiles już wiedział. Obiecała opowiedzieć mu więcej o innych rasach, gdy takowe pojawią się gdy nadejdzie czas wyboru Chowańca.

Malia i Kira dały nareszcie chłopakom trochę przestrzeni, bo znalazły komfort w swoim towarzystwie. Biegały po lesie: Malia w formie kojota, a Kira ze swoimi cieniami demonów wśród drzew.

Wyraźnie nikt nie zrozumie żartownisia jak drugi żartowniś.

Scott nagle poczuł się samotny bez Isaaka, z Yukimurą bratającą się z Tate i Stilesem przebywającym częściej u Morell czy Deatona niż w domu. Alfa potrzebował stada, które rozsypało się na jego oczach i sam się do tego przyczynił.

McCall spędzał mnóstwo czasu ze Stilesem: towarzyszył mu w wariatkowie u Morell i w klinice weterynaryjnej u Deatona.

- Porozmawiaj z Isaakiem i przestań chodzić za mną. - warknął Stiles ze złością. Nie mógł skoncentrować się na ćwiczeniach Deatona.

- Chce spędzić z tobą czas. Teraz to źle? - zapytał z wyrzutem Scott.

- Tego nie mówię, ale nie jesteś tu z miłości do mnie. Po prostu nie masz z kim wyć do księżyca. - odpowiedział Stalinski. Scott sapnął niezadowolony i obrócił się na krześle dookoła. Deaton spojrzał z ojcowską czułością na McCalla.

- Stiles ma rację. Nikt nie zastąpi Isaaka. - podsumował weterynarz i wrócił do swojego _wielkiego słownika mitów i kitów_; albo jakkolwiek nazywał te tomiszcze. Scott odpowiedział jedynie sapnięciem.

Gdzieś w okolicy Nowego Roku Stiles nauczył się wywoływać szamańskie wzory na ciele i chować je na zawołanie. Malia bardzo doceniła plemienne wzory na skórze swojego chłopaka. Mówiła że wyglądał jednocześnie prymitywnie i szlachetnie. Może nie użyła aż tylu słów, ale Stiles tak to zrozumiał.

Wzory przypominały tribale: na dłoniach miał spirale których końce owijały się wokoło ramion jak węże. Na piersi i brzuchu miał kaduceusz tak prymitywny, że łby wężów zlały się ze skrzydłami. Reszta była dziwnymi bazgrołami, w większości wyglądają jakby ktoś wrzucił na niego kiepskie tatuaże. Danny uspokajał Stilesa i przypominał w kółko, że także jego wzory dopiero z czasem zaczęły wyglądać estetycznie. Wcześniej wyglądał jakby ktoś pociął go brzytwą.

Malia kilkakrotnie towarzyszyła Stilesowi podczas treningu; do Morell przychodziła chętniej niż do Deatona. Gadała z przejęciem jakimi dobrymi koleżankami zostają z Kirą, jak Yukimura imponuje jej swoimi mocami i jak bardziej zaawansowane są one od mocy samej Malii.

Stiles nie lubił zabierać ze sobą Malii na spotkania z druidami, ponieważ chciał z nimi dokładnie omówić posiadanie kojota za Chowańca. Gdy Tate była w pokoju trudniej było zapytać druidów o jej rasę: jej wady i zalety.

W styczniu Morell przetłumaczyła ostatnie strony podręcznika jaki otrzymała mailem od szamanów. Z Deatonem powoli przygotowywali Stilesa do rytuału.

Zgodnie ze starożytnym prawem emisariusze w odległości pięciuset kilometrów zostali poinformowani, że szaman spod Nemetonu był gotów przyjąć ich kandydatury na Chowańców. Udział mógł brać każdy bez względu na rasę, mogło być kilku przedstawicieli jednej rasy.

Nie minął tydzień a stawiło się pięć ras z siedmioma kandydatami. W połączeniu z kandydaturą Malii i Kiry było dziewięciu kandydatów z sześciu ras: dwójka wampirów, dwoje kojotów, dwoje wilkołaków, syren, ghul i lis.

Scott nie mógł wystawić żadnej kandydatury, ponieważ Isaak stwierdził, że nie pozwoli sobą pomiatać w ten sposób: Scott nie może wykopywać go z domu, żeby później kazać mu wracać, tylko dlatego bo potrzebuje pionka, bez żadnego przepraszam, ani nawet „pocałuj mnie w nos".

Szeryf patrzył z przerażeniem na coraz to nowszych gości w domu. Rasy starały się oczarować Stilesa i znaczyli jego dom swoim zapachem, przyzwyczajali do swojej obecności, przynosili prezenty, aby przekonać do siebie młodego szamana. Przy siedmiu wilkołakach w salonie, po szesnastogodzinnej zmianie, szeryf w końcu pękł.

- Dość tego! Zabraniam podchodów. - powiedział groźnie ojciec łapiąc Alfę stada wilkołaków za kołnierz i wystawiając na ganek. Stado posłusznie poszło za swoim przywódcą. - Zostaniecie poinformowani kiedy przyjdzie czas na rytuał. Stawcie się wtedy.

Szeryf miał już zatrzasnąć drzwi kiedy Alfa złapał je. Spojrzał twardo na człowieka i cholera, ale był bardzo zastraszający.

- Kojot jest jego dziewczyną. - powiedział zaskakująco spokojnie Alfa. - Jeśli nie może spotykać się z żadnym kandydatem, nie może spotykać się także z nią.

- Nie spotka, choć z tego co słyszałem od druida to związek szamana z Chowańcem nie ma nic wspólnego z uczuciami. - powiedział ojciec. Alfa błysnął karminowymi oczami i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

- Po prostu tego dopilnuj. - odpowiedział groźnie wilkołak i choć był o połowę młodszy od szeryfa to nie był absolutnie zainteresowany okazywaniem mu jakiegokolwiek szacunku. Stiles już nie lubił go. Nie obchodziło go jak śliczna była jego kandydatka, nie weźmie jej na Chowańca. Wyraźnie była stłamszona przez panujący w jej stadzie patriarchat: była cicha i posłuszna, i Stiles nie wiedział nawet czy była ona zainteresowana wiązaniem się z nim tak silną więzią, jaką była relacja szaman-chowaniec.

Ojciec zatrzasnął drzwi przed nosem Alfy.

- Nie lubię go. - westchnął szeryf obracając się do syna. - Jeśli będziesz miał jakąkolwiek możliwość wyboru to nie wybieraj go.

- Chciałbym powiedzieć, że nie wybiorę jego kandydatki, ale Deaton powiedział, że mogę nie mieć nad tym kontroli. - odpowiedział chłopak z westchnieniem zawodu.

- Chce być przy tym, przy tym rytuale. - powiedział groźnie ojciec.

- Pewnie. Z tego co wiem to okropnie nudne. Miałem nadzieję na Igrzyska Śmierci, albo walki gladiatorów na moją cześć, ale to nie będzie tak wyglądać. Szkoda. - zawył w udawanym bólu Stiles. Tata pokręcił głową.

- Przyjdę i tak. - odpowiedział mężczyzna. Stiles mocno przytulił ojca i poszli obejrzeć mecz.

W dniu rytuału Stiles przyszedł do kliniki weterynaryjnej zaraz po szkole. Morell i Deaton czekali na niego w gabinecie zabiegowym.

- Musisz pokazać nam swoje wzory. - powiedziała Morell sięgając po misę i pędzel. - Musimy namalować je na czas rytuału.

- Wszystkie? - zapytał niechętnie Stiles, bo miał także wzory tam gdzie nie czuł się komfortowo być malowany przez Morell. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się przelotnie.

- Od pasa w górę wystarczy. - odpowiedziała mieszając farbę pędzlem. Powoli zaczęła malować Stilesa.

Niedługo po tym jak Marin skończyła pojawił się Scott z kojotami: Alfą i jego bliźniaczkami-ochroniarzami. Ich kandydatem na Chowańca był chłopak w wieku Stilesa.

- Pomożecie poprzenosić mi meble. Musimy zacząć przygotowywać pokój. - odpowiedział Deaton.

- Powinniśmy mieć większe pomieszczenia. - westchnął Alfa kojotów. Kojoty pochodziły z Arizony; byli pozostałością po plemieniu Indian. Malia nie umiała się z nimi dogadać.

- Rytuał powinien odbywać się w piwnicy pod Nemetonem, ale ta zapadła się. - powiedziała Morell. Chwyciła puszkę z czerwoną farbą.

- Możemy pomóc. - powiedziała raźno jedna z kojotek. Druga pokiwała energicznie głową:

- Pójdzie szybciej.

Morell podała im pędzel i pokazała szkice według których powinny pomalować pomieszczenia.

- Mogę pomóc. - powiedział zakłopotany Stiles. Wszyscy pracowali oprócz niego.

- Stiles, jeszcze dzisiaj się narobisz. Siadaj na tyłku. - powiedział żartobliwie Scott chwytając biurko spod ściany, jakby nic nie ważyło i wynosząc je na korytarz.

Gabinet zabiegowy po pół godzinie zaczął przypominać posępną grotę, albo obrazek z horroru: kompletny brak mebli, jedynie starożytne runy na ścianach.

- To zejdzie z ścian? - zapytał Deaton po skończonej pracy Morell. Kobieta zamrugała zdziwiona, spojrzała na niego, na puszkę po farbie i znowu na mężczyznę.

- Jestem pewna, że da się to zamalować. - odpowiedziała z zakłopotanym uśmiechem kobieta. Stiles pierwszy raz widział w niej dziecinną żartobliwość.

- Moi klienci będą myśleć, że złożę ich pupili w ofierze mrocznym bogom. - westchnął zrezygnowany weterynarz. Stiles zaśmiał się.

Pierwsze po telefonie od Deatona zjawiły się Kira i Malia, które przywiozła pani Yukimura. Ubrała się w elegancką garsonkę, więc wyglądała jak bardzo sroga nauczycielka. Dziewczyny rozmawiały podnieconymi głosami o jakimś filmie.

Gdy pojawili się syreni i ghule Stiles zdał sobie sprawę powagi sytuacji. McCall szybko zauważył zbliżający się atak paniki i wyprowadził Stilesa na zewnątrz. Gdy zbliżał się atak paniki, Stiles dostawał w pierwszej kolejności klaustrofobii: wszystko było przytłaczające, jego skóra była za ciasna, powietrza było za mało.

Na parkingu Scott złapał Stilesa za kark i zmusił go do pochylenia się.

- W porządku? Jeśli nie chcesz możemy tego nie robić. - powiedział Scott gładząc plecy przyjaciela.

- Odwlekanie nic nie da. - odpowiedział bez tchu Stiles. - Po prostu miejmy to za sobą.

- Zadzwonię po Lidię, okej? Może Ci pomoże jak z Nemetonem. - powiedział Scott wyciągając telefon z tylniej kieszeni spodni.

- O tak. - odpowiedział z ulgą Stiles. Potrzebował Lidii jak powietrza.

Scott wybrał numer kiedy auto Marin zajechało na parking. Chłopcy spojrzeli na nie, potem na siebie. Łał, moce Lidii były niezmierzone.

- Co? - zapytała dziewczyna wysiadając z auta.

- Mieliśmy dzwonić po ciebie. - powiedział ze zgrozą McCall. Lidia posłała im półuśmieszek. Stiles spojrzał nań przerażony.

- Deaton dzwonił do mnie. Przewidywał że będziesz potrzebował bratniej duszy. - odpowiedziała Lidia wyraźnie znudzona torturowaniem chłopaków.

Peter wysiadł z auta.

- Po co tu przyszedłeś? - zapytał z nienawiścią Scott.

- Między innymi dla takich chwil. - odpowiedział Peter bez skrępowania. - Poza tym jestem ciekaw jak to wygląda.

Scott posłał Stilesowi zrezygnowane spojrzenie, a ten wzruszył ramionami. Choćby chcieli nie mogliby się teraz pozbyć Petera.

- Świetnie! - powiedział Stiles i wrócił do środka. Peter rozejrzał się po gabinecie i rzucił do doktorka:

- Podoba mi się co zrobiłeś z gabinetem. Teraz oddaje twoje wnętrze.

Deaton całkowicie zignorował go, a Scott był o krok od znokautowania Petera.

Niedługo potem zjawiły się wilkołaki i wampiry. W gabinecie zostali tylko przywódcy klanów/stad i sami kandydaci: plus Lidia, Peter, Scott i druidzi. Razem dwadzieścia trzy osoby to oznaczało, że zrobiło się bardzo tłoczno. Tata powiedział, że przyjedzie gdy uda się mu wyrwać ze zmiany.

- To co ja mam robić? - zapytała Lidia.

- Podczas rytuału zostaną wyssane z Stilesa i kandydatów dusze. Twoja obecność pomoże każdemu wrócić do właściwego ciała. - powiedziała spokojnie Morell.

- Chwilkę, jak to wyssane? - zapytała Malia z przerażeniem.

- Jak to _dusze_? - dorzuciła Kira i spojrzała przez ramię na mamę stojącą za jej plecami. Pani Yukimura nawet nie mrugnęła.

- Dlatego mówiliśmy wam cały czas, że daremne są wszelkiego rodzaju próby przekupienia szamana w polubienie waszego kandydata. Nieistotne też było czy łączy go z którymkolwiek z was przyjaźń, czy miłość. - powiedział z rozbawieniem Deaton, ponieważ w głębi był sadystą; Peter _totalnie_ miał rację i teraz gabinet oddawał wnętrze doktorka.

- Pod spodem, pod płcią, wiekiem, rasą, w samym rdzeniu osoby szaman musi odnaleźć Chowańca. - powiedziała Morell z niemal rozmarzoną miną. - Wasze dusze muszą być kompatybilne.

- To brzmi bardzo romantycznie. - zadrwił Peter a Morell rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie. Wilkołak wycofał się za plecy Malii. Dziewczyna warknęła w jego kierunku.

- Nieważne czy macie jakikolwiek związek z Stilesem, czy jesteście nieznajomymi. Nie jest istotne jak wyglądacie, skąd jesteście, ani wasze charaktery, bo dusza to wasz rdzeń. Rytuał zdziera wszystkie te zasłony dymne, osobiste uprzedzenia, abyście mogli się znaleźć. - powiedział Deaton z wąskim uśmiechem.

- Chwileczkę, co się stanie jeśli żaden kandydat nie ujmie mnie… mojej duszy? - zapytał Stiles mrużąc oczy. Deaton rozejrzał się po zgromadzonych i spojrzał na Morell.

- To bardzo dużo kandydatów i dość ras do wyboru. Wątpię abyś nie znalazł nikogo. - powiedział Deaton. Zgromadzeni czujnie patrzyli na Stilesa, jakby oskarżająco. Tak naprawdę chłopak chciał koniecznie wybrać kandydata od Scotta; prawdziwego kandydata a nie jedną z dziewczyn! Był pewien, że pod tym całym horrorem dzieciństwa i szalikami Isaak byłby w porządku.

- Nie przeciągajmy, chyba że jeszcze na kogoś czekamy. - powiedział Alfa wilkołaków, którego szeryf nie tak dawno wyrzucił za drzwi. Deaton spojrzał na Scotta, ale ten pokręcił głową przecząco. Wyraźnie do ostatniej chwili sądził, że Isaak zmieni zdanie i pojawi się.

- Alfa bez stada? To najsmutniejszy widok. - zadrwił wilkołak. Stojąca obok niego wilczyca Alfa rzuciła mu paskudne spojrzenie.

Drugie stado wilkołaków miało kobietę za Alfę. Wyglądała jak skóra zdjęta z Erici plus jakieś trzydzieści lat. Może więcej? Trudno określić wiek wilkołaków.

To był najsmutniejszy widok: jak wyglądałaby Erica gdyby dożyła tego wieku.

- Na miłość boską, Shaun- - warknęła pod oddechem wilczyca a jej kandydat posłał jej smutny uśmiech. Scott zarumienił się po czubki uszu. Chyba dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę nie miał stada. Oczywiście, zawsze żartowali sobie że choć są koślawym i prowizorycznym stadem to są stadem, ale gdy przyszło co do czego to okazało się, że Scott nie miał nikogo do zaoferowania; Malia i Kira startowały nie jako stado Scotta, ale jako lis i kojot.

- Ruszajmy z tym show. Mam jeszcze arytmetykę do powtórzenia. - westchnęła Malia a Kira zaśmiała się.

Morell i Deaton rozstawili kandydatów w określonych miejscach pomieszczenia. Stiles stał na środku. Jedynie Lidia mogła swobodnie przemieszczać się.

- Pozostałe osoby proszę na zewnątrz. - powiedział uprzejmie Deaton. Alfy niechętnie wyszły a Peter marudził najbardziej. Pewnego dnia Staliński zabije tego upierdliwca!

- Zamkniecie drzwi spowoduje wywołanie zaklęcia. Może zrobić się- - zaczęła Morell, ale wyraźnie brakło jej słów, aby dokończyć. - strasznie. Dosłownie opuścicie swoje ciała.

- Ruszycie w wielką niewiadomą. - zakpił Peter z krzywym uśmiechem.

- WON! - powiedziały jednocześnie Lidia i Malia w stronę Hale'a, a ten warknął, że nikt nie docenia jego wkładu i wyszedł do poczekalni.

- Miał trochę racji. Nikt nie wie co dzieje się z duszą która opuści swoje ciało. - powiedział Deaton. Stiles złapał desperacko Lidię za dłoń. Dziewczyna spojrzała na jego rękę a potem w jego oczy i posłała mu zapewniający uśmiech.

- Gdyby się coś nie udało i nie sprowadziłabym was po wszystkim do ciał to nie możecie łazić za mną. - powiedziała ostrzegawczo Lidia. Ghul, mała dziewczynka która po przemianie przypominała małą siostrzyczkę z Bioshocka, spojrzała przerażona na wilkołaka od klona Erici.

- Jakie doświadczenie w tym w ogóle masz? - zapytał zaniepokojony syren za ich plecami. Gdy Lidia spojrzała na niego od razu aktywowała funkcję flirtu. Syreni byli wręcz nieprzyzwoicie przystojni; czy to dlatego aby uwodzić ludzi, jak głoszą baśnie, a może byli jedynie genetycznie obdarowani. Wyglądali jak samoańscy wojownicy: wysocy, odpowiednio umięśnieni, naturalnie opaleni i mieli zabójcze śmiechy. Szybko zostali faworytami Stilesa. Ten prawie nie wstydził się tego że był tak powierzchowny.

Lidia chciała coś odpowiedzieć, gdy Stiles poczuł uderzenie w pierś tak potężne, że wypchnęło z niego całe powietrze. Nie mógł złapać oddechu i zaczął powoli dusić się. Czysta agonia. Złapał w akcie desperacji mankiet koszuli Lidii, gdy osuwał się na kolana.

Głos przyjaciółki dobiegał z oddali aż w końcu wtopił się w biały szum w tle.

Stiles ostrożnie otworzył oczy. Odetchnął długo lodowatym powietrzem. Płuca zaczęły palić go.

Las. Znowu las, ale tym razem był zamrożony, wszędzie leżał śnieg, z niskich gałęzi zwisały sople lodu. Śnieg skrzypiał pod nagimi stopami chłopaka.

Stiles nigdy nie widział śniegu. Pewnie, widział w telewizji i miał podstawową wiedzę na temat zjawiska, ale nigdy nie doświadczył go osobiście.

Dopiero po chwili poczuł chłód. Krzyknął z przerażenia, bo stopy zaczęły szczypać go.

Cholera, śnieg był _zimny_!

Okej, nie potrzeba geniusza żeby się tego domyślić, ale wciąż. Jeśli Stiles był tylko duszą, bez powłoki cielesnej, zasługiwał na coś lepszego niż odmrożenia.

Zaświaty poważnie ssą!

Zastanawiał się jak to będzie wyglądało. Czy właściwa osoba po prostu pojawi się przed nim, a może powinien go/jej poszukać? Miał biegać po tym zamarzniętym lesie jak szaleniec?

Po kilku minutach marźnięcia zdecydował się ruszyć z miejsca. Nie było sensu stać bezczynnie i oczekiwać, że ktoś magicznie go znajdzie. Odmrozi tylko sobie swoje eteryczne palce, albo i coś ważniejszego.

Śnieg był puszysty i miękki. Drzewa były pokryte grubą warstwą lodu, w którym skrzyło się światło. Zamiast liści na gałęziach wisiały sople lodu; uderzały o siebie wydając przyjemne dźwięki dzwoneczków. Dopiero po chwili Stiles pomyślał, że uderzający o siebie lód nie dzwoni w ten sposób.

- Halo! - krzyknął chłopak w mroźną przestrzeń lasu, ale nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Jego krzyk zniknął bez echa, jakby wchłonięty przez otoczenie.

Ktoś objął Stilesa od tyłu: ręka wsunęła się pod jego ramieniem na pierś i przesunęła się wyżej. Dłoń owinęła się lekko pod jego żuchwą i ktoś wyraźnie próbował zwrócić na siebie uwagę Stilesa. Dotyk był delikatny i zdecydowany jednocześnie. Przypominał nagłą pieszczotę kochanka. Może to Malia? To byłoby świetnie!

- _**Stiles!**_ - krzyk Lidii był przenikliwy, jak zawsze. Do tego dobiegał z tak bliska, jakby przyjaciółka krzyknęła mu prosto do ucha.

Chłopak obudził się kompletnie skołowany. Jego głowa musiała ważyć tonę. Nic nawet nie bolało go tak bardzo. Był jedynie nieziemsko zmęczony, jakby chciał spać sto lat.

- Wygraliśmy? - zabełkotał chłopak. Ledwo mógł unieść głowę z podłogi. W pomieszczeniu zapanowało spore zamieszanie, ale Stiles miał wszystkich i wszystko w nosie. Potrzebował jedynie chwili odpoczynku i ciszy.

- Nie może zasnąć! - krzyknęła Morell gdzieś blisko. - Nie pozwól mu spać, Lidia!

Stiles chciał odpowiedzieć Morell, aby odczepiła się, ale nie miał na to sił. Martin potrząsnęła Stalińskim kilkakrotnie, dość brutalnie, że ten poczuł jakby jego mózg obijał się po wnętrzu czaski.

- Podnieś go, Chris. Do pionu!

_Tata?_ - pomyślał przelotnie Stiles słysząc głos ojca.

- Waży tonę. Gdzie to się mieści?! - warknął Argent dźwigając z podłogi Stilesa: zarzucił sobie ramię nastolatka przez barki dla lepszego udźwigu. Tego głowa uciekła w bok kompletnie luźna na karku.

Chłopak nie miał mgliste pojęcie na temat tego co dzieje się wokoło niego. Czy dobrze wybrał? Czy wybrał Malię?

- Nic mu nie będzie. Ruszaj się. - sapnął Argent, gdy ktoś drugi zarzucił sobie wolne ramię Stilesa wokoło barków. Próbował poruszyć nogami, gdy zaczęli się we trójkę poruszać, ale nie miał siły unieść stóp. Czuł tylko jak skóra ściera mu się z wierzchu stóp na asfalcie parkingu. Chłopak zanotował, że znalazł się w pozycji siedzącej; ktoś musiał wsadzić go do auta. Odruchowo próbował położyć się.

- Nie, nie, nie, dzieciaku. Trzymaj pion. - jęknął z ubolewaniem ojciec i złapał Stilesa za ramię. Szarpnął nim.

Droga nie była długa, a może wydawało się Stilesowi? Wciąż tracił i odzyskiwał przytomność. Nie miał pojęcia dokąd jedzie, ale był pewien, że w bezpieczne miejsce, bo jechał z nim tata.

W końcu samochód stanął, ale Stiles nie miał siły otworzyć oczu, aby spojrzeć na widok za oknem.

- -_pieprzę to!_ - warknął Argent i przekleństwo brzmiało jakoś mocniej z ust tego na ogół spokojnego mężczyzny. - Bierz go za nogi, ja za ręce.

- Poczekaj! Trzeba to jakoś- - zaczął szeryf, ale Chris stanowczo mu uciął:

- Nie! Natychmiast, Staliński! Widać-!

Stiles znowu stracił przytomność i nie miał szansy usłyszeć dalszej części zdania.


	9. Rozdział 9 - Stiles w Lofcie

A/N: Noovember zaprasza na kolejny odcinek z serii: „och, gdyby pisanie pracy szło jej tak dobrze" (╯°□°）╯︵_ ┻━┻

Odpowiadając na pytanie Edi w komentarzach: _Stalinski_ to nazwisko Stilesa (stąd serialowy pseudonim). Word poprawiał mi je (nazwisko) automatycznie i jakoś nie mogłam się zmusić do zmienienia tego. Brzmiał dużo lepiej, bo zakładam, że Stalinski to zamerykanizowana wersja _Stalińskiego_.

Oczywiście mogę to poprawić, ale wiele to nie zmieni.

Także przypominam, że korekta jest jedynie moja własna, więc gramatyka i ortografia jest… _cóż_… wolna amerykanka (⌒_⌒;)

* * *

_**Rozdział 9 - Stiles w Lofcie**_

Stiles był wpółprzytomny. Słyszał jedynie podniesione, podniecone głosy taty, Argenta, Isaaka i Deatona. Szarpano jego ciałem i ustawiano go w odpowiednich pozycjach. Dla chłopaka najważniejsze było, żeby znalazł się w pozycji horyzontalnej.

Gdy nastolatek leżał już wygodnie na podłodze ktoś usiadł na jego piersi. Para silnych rąk owinęła się wokoło jego szyi. Na początku Stiles nie zarejestrował zagrożenia; w końcu tata był w pobliżu.

Po chwili dłonie mocno zacisnęły się, miażdżąc krtań i żyły. Cała ślina z gardła podpłynęła Stilesowi w jamę nosową. Zaczął machać rękoma próbując strącić z siebie atakującego.

Im mniej chłopak miał tlenu w organizmie, paradoksalnie robił się coraz bardziej świadomy otoczenia. Widział ojca szarpiącego się z Argentem, jak tata postrzelił Isaaka próbującego pomóc Chrisowi utrzymać szeryfa w miejscu.

W ostatnim akcie desperacji Stiles spojrzał na napastnika. Mina Deatona nie była okrutna, tylko spokojna i wykalkulowana.

Weterynarz coś mówił doń, ale chłopak nie słyszał go przez dzwonki w uszach.

Stiles już dłużej nie wytrzyma; głowa eksploduje mu z bólu.

Gdzieś w tyle głowy zaświtała mu myśl, że duszenie powoduje pękanie naczyniek krwionośnych w gałkach ocznych, więc nim Deaton skończy, Stiles będzie miał oczy czerwone jak demon. Jakże pasujące.

Dłonie Deatona zadrżały na szyi chłopaka i ten przez sekundę myślał, że weterynarz puści go, ale ten jedynie poprawił uchwyt.

I nagle - cisza.

Chłopak stał pośrodku zamrożonego lasu. Przed nim stało wysokie, rozłożyste drzewo z lodu, jak rzeźba. Jego odbicie w lodowym konarze było niewyraźne, zniekształcone.

Wcześniej chłopak nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że nie widział siebie nigdy. Był dość szczupły, na granicy chudości, nie miał prawie w ogóle masy mięśniowej, tu i ówdzie kości odznaczały się pod skórą, od których jedynie odwracały uwagę znamiona. Jego ciało było pokryte masą sinych wzorów, które musiał mieć od zawsze, bo nie pamiętał nie posiadania ich. Twarz chłopaka też była dziwna: miał za duże oczy, za szerokie usta, zadarty nos. Wyglądał dość ciamajdowato.

W odbiciu miał zarzuconą niczym płaszcz skórę zwierzęcia; tego martwe oczy zerkały na chłopaka z czubka głowy jego odbicia. W rzeczywistości nie miał na sobie okrycia; był w samych spodniach i boso.

- Kim jestem? - zapytało odbicie robiąc krok w bok, pokazując że miało własną wolę.

- Nie wiem. - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą chłopak. Otrzymał w odpowiedzi tylko ostry uśmiech.

- Jak się nazywam? - zapytało ponownie odbicie i tylko bardziej skonfundowało oryginał.

- Nie wiem. - powtórzył chłopak. Odbicie uśmiechnęło się pokazując dwa rzędy zaostrzonych kłów. Chłopak odruchowo przeciągnął językiem po swoich zębach, ale były one tępe.

- Kim jestem? - pytało uparcie odbicie. Wyglądał jakby miał wyskoczyć z lodu i zabić oryginał. Chłopak odwrócił się i zaczął biec ile miał sił w nogach.

_Kim jestem?_ - pomyślał desperacko nastolatek, bo nie wiedział tego. Nie wiedział jak nazywa się, ani kim był. Wszystko było czystą kartką. Nie wiedział nawet czy powinien znać kogoś, czy powinien mieć imię.

Zatrzymał się dopiero, gdy zobaczył między drzewami ruch. Może to ktoś kto znał go?

Chłopak wbiegł na zamarznięte jezioro i niemal natychmiast jego nagie stopy poślizgnęły się na lodzie i wywrócił się na plecy. Tak, czuł że to było wejście w jego stylu.

Na tafli jakaś dwunożna, wielka istota pomiatała małą i czworonożną. Może chciały się zagryźć wzajemnie? Było między nimi pewne podobieństwo: oba miały czarne włosie, długie pyski, spiczaste uszy i ogony. Chłopak nie miał pojęcia czy nazywały się jakoś, ale był prawie pewien, że większy wygra. Większy zawsze wygrywa, prawda?

Wielka istota pchnęła mniejszą daleko, a za tą na białym lodzie została smuga czerwieni. Och, to nie był dobry znak, prawda? To nie wyglądało na dobry znak.

Kiedy twoje życie było pustą kartką jedyne na co mogłeś liczyć to instynkty, a te podpowiadały chłopakowi, że czerwone zdecydowanie _nie_ powinno być na zewnątrz.

- Nie, nie, nie! - krzyknął chłopak rzucając się w przód, biegnąc w stronę walczących istot. Podbiegł ile sił w nogach i klęknął tak aby osłonić małe stworzenie przed większym, który zapewne szykował się do zadania miażdżącego ciosu.

- Nie, nie, błagam! Nie rób tego. - powiedział z przerażeniem chłopak wyciągając przed siebie dłonie jakby to miało obronić ich przed siłą ciosu.

Niespodziewanie wielkie zwierze spojrzało nań w jakiś sposób łaskawie i wycofało się w ciemność lasów. Chłopak był zaskoczony, ale zaraz przypomniał sobie o małej istocie.

- Wszystko dobrze? - zapytał miękko chłopak, ale istota spojrzała nań wściekła. Nie wysyłała sygnałów, jak „ugryzą Cię", a raczej „zostaw mnie w spokoju".

Małe stworzenie uniosło się na lodzie i odkuśtykało w stronę lądu z przednią nogą uniesioną w górę. Chłopak poszedł za nim. Biedna istota wyglądała tak żałośnie i potrzebująco.

Stworzenie ułożyło się na ziemi i zaczęło lizać zraniony bok, jakby to pomagało mu poradzić sobie z bólem. Chłopak wyciągnął dłoń w jego kierunku, ale stworzenie spojrzał na jego rękę i obnażyło zęby, warcząc zadziornie.

Chłopak czuł, że to nie z nienawiści do niego istota warczała, a ze strachu przed ponownym zranieniem.

- Nic Ci nie zrobię. Obiecuję. Chodź, pomogę Ci. - powiedział uspokajająco chłopak pozwalając swojej dłoni wisieć pomiędzy nimi aż stworzenie nie zdecyduje się zaakceptować jego pomocy.

Wydawało się, że całe wieki istota rozważała propozycję chłopaka. W końcu podniosła się i usiadła przed nastolatkiem, trzymając wciąż przednią nogę w górze. Uniósł łepek i otarł się o uniesioną dłoń chłopaka, jakby mówił: _akceptuję twoją propozycję_.

Chłopak przeciągnął wolną dłonią po boku stworzenia czując otwartą ranę, przez którą ten nie mógł położyć łapki na ziemi.

- Cii, już dobrze. - powiedział uspokajająco chłopak obejmując stworzenie wokoło grzbietu. Nacisnął mocniej na otwartą ranę, patrząc jak znamiona na jego własnym ciele przemieszczają się i zmieniają, jakby były żywe. Włochate stworzonko pod nim zaskowyczało i ułożyło łepek na ramieniu chłopaka; prawie jakby obejmowali się.

- Teraz mamy siebie. - powiedział cicho chłopak. - Już las nie będzie taki straszny i pusty, bo nie musimy być sami.

Istota odetchnęła z ulgą i przylgnęła do piersi chłopaka ufnie. Ten czuł jak wypełnia go ciepło płynące ze stworzenia. Do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak zima w lesie przeszyła jego ciało, jak skostniał z zimna aż do kości.

Zupełnie jakby na sekundę ich serca dotknęły się. Oczy istoty zaświeciły się błękitem, ale nie były straszne; były smutne i pełne nadziei. Chłopak mocniej przycisnął go do piersi, jakby mogli połączyć się w jedno. Właściwie to czuł się przywiązany do małego włochacza.

Chłopak czuł smutek tuląc małą istotę, bo to musiało skończyć się: musi puścić stworzenie i nigdy już nie dotknie go w ten sam sposób; już nigdy nie będą tak blisko swoich serc i dusz, nie otrą się o siebie w tak intymny sposób i to zasmucało nastolatka bez końca.

Nagle z ciemności lasów wyszedł sobowtór chłopaka i wielka dwunożna istota. Wyglądali jak wspólnicy, ale nigdy nie będą mieli tego co miał chłopak z tym małym stworzeniem.

- Kim jestem? - zapytał sobowtór. Chłopak mocniej przycisnął małą istotę do piersi. Wielki stwór podszedł do nich i rozdzielił ich siłą. Przytrzymał potężną łapą małą istotę przy ziemi.

- Kim jestem? - pytał uparcie sobowtór podchodząc do oryginału. Kopnął go w pierś, przewracając z klęczącej pozycji na plecy. Mała istota piszczała i warczała, szamotała się w uścisku większej, próbując oswobodzić się z uścisku.

Sobowtór usiadł na chłopaku okrakiem i objął rękoma jego gardło. Chłopak złapał dłonie zaciskające się z wolna mocniej i mocniej wokoło jego szyi. Klon wyglądał jakby czerpał dziką satysfakcję z torturowania oryginału, miał czystą żądzę mordu w oczach.

Mała istota wyszarpała się z uścisku olbrzyma i skoczyła w stronę sobowtóra duszącego chłopaka, gdy tego ogarniała ciemność.

Powietrze dostało się do płuc Stilesa rozrywając je bólem.

- Nie, Derek! Zejdź! - krzyczał Isaak podkładając Derekowi swoje ramię pod zęby, aby ten ugryzł go zamiast Deatona. Ojciec strącił Argenta i podbiegł do syna, gdy Chris i Isaaka próbowali zapanować nad Halem, aby nie zagryzł weterynarza.

- Już dobrze, Stiles. - mruknął cicho ojciec tuląc syna do piersi. Chłopak nie mógł wyrównać oddechu z nerwów. W lofcie rozległ się odgłos wystrzału. Derek złapał się za bok i zszedł z Deatona.

- Zadziałało? - zapytał zdenerwowany ojciec głaszcząc uspokajająco Stilesa.

- A! Cholera, Argent! - krzyknął Derek z podłogi. Lahey wydłubał z boku Hale'a kulę i rzucił na bok. Pogładził uspokajająco ramię Dereka, ale ten nie zareagował na pieszczotę.

- Zasłużyłeś. Zasada numer jeden: druidzi są nietykalni. - warknął Chris i brzmiało to sensownie.

- Hej, on chciał udusić mojego syna. - warknął szeryf i Stiles powoli przypominał sobie weterynarza siedzącego na jego piersi, duszącego go aż wycisnął z chłopaka życie.

- Nie, chciał. Udusił. - poprawił Deaton podnosząc się z podłogi. Brzmiał na lekko wstrząśniętego. - To był jedyny sposób, aby połączyć was na nowo.

- Jak to połączyć? - zapytał ze szczerym oburzeniem Derek.

- Jak to na nowo? - dorzucił Stiles. Co prawda druidzi wspominali, że to Hale mógł być idealnym kandydatem na Chowańca, przez więź jaką przypadkowo nawiązali: łatwość z jaką Stiles brał dla siebie możliwości uzdrawiania się wilkołaka, jak zmienił Dereka w wilka a potem „potwora Frankensteina".

- Sądziliśmy z Morell, że wasza więź była chwilowa, stworzona z potrzeby pozyskania wilkołaczych zdolności regeneracji. - powiedział Deaton spokojnie. - Nie symbioza a pasożytnictwo.

- To pasowałoby. - warknął ze złością Derek a Stiles rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie. Nie był pasożytem! Ten niewdzięczny-

- Nie wysyłaliście sygnałów przywiązania. - kontynuował niezrażony weterynarz. - W normalnych warunkach szamana i Chowańca nie można utrzymać z dala od siebie. Mają podświadomą potrzebę bycia w kontakcie, a wy nie szukaliście swojego towarzystwa.

- Dlatego mam być jego zwierzątkiem? Raz mnie o mało co nie zabił, zmienił w potwora, a ja mam być jego zwierzakiem?! - krzyknął wściekły Derek wskazując na Stilesa.

- Hej, nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie! - warknął Stiles podnosząc się z ziemi. Ojciec złapał go pod ramię.

- Zamknij się. Nie rozmawiam z tobą! - warknął groźnie Hale i nie była to czcza groźba.

- Nie będziesz tak do mnie mówił! - krzyknął Stiles, bo zaloty klanów rozpieściły go. - Wiesz co? Są istoty, które zabijają się o tę pozycję!

- Jestem w „tej pozycji", bo Isaak spanikował, a Argent nie chce mieć krwi kolejnego Hale'a na rękach. - powiedział Derek i jego chłodny ton przyprawiał chłopaka o zimny dreszcz.

- Wielka dziura w miejscu serca to powód do paniki! - krzyknął obronnie Lahey. Derek posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie; zaangażował w to brwi, więc zrobiło się groźnie.

- Nie, martwica jest powodem żeby dzwonić do Deatona i Argenta. - odpowiedział Isaak i Stiles cieszył się, że nie był jedynym, który prowadził rozmowy z brwiami Dereka.

- Martwica?! Jesteś tak uparty, czy zwyczajnie głupi?! - warknął Stiles czochrając włosy. - Gdyby przeżarła się do serca to byłbyś martwy!

- Och, dziękuje Ci za ocalenie. - odpowiedział Hale z kpiącym uśmieszkiem tańczącym na ustach. Mierzyli się ze Stilesem spojrzeniem, gdy Isaak im przerwał:

- Dokończycie to później. Głowy klanów się zbliżają i są wkurzeni.

Stiles spojrzał przerażony na Deatona. Zapomniał kompletnie o bandzie Alf, która nie będzie zadowolona, że rytuał został przerwany. Więcej! Nigdy nie powinien zacząć się, a oni podróżowali na darmo i robili sobie nadzieję, że będą mieli szamana za emisariusza.

- Na pięć minut udawajcie, że nie chcecie poukręcać sobie łbów i może wyjdziemy z tego cało. - warknął Argent odbezpieczając pistolet. Szeryf odsunął za siebie Stilesa i wyciągnął broń. Z trudem pomogą z ośmioma Alfami, w tym panią Yukimurą z armią demonów Oni.

- Co tu sie dzieje?! - krzyknął ghul wchodząc do loftu. Wyglądał jak wyjęty z poprzedniej epoki: w surducie i z monoklem. Mała dziewczynka - jego czempion - stała u jego boku w błękitnej sukience z dużą kokardą na piersi.

- Chcielibyśmy wiedzieć to. - mruknął Stiles i otrzymał karcące spojrzenie od ojca. _Okej, już nic nie powiem._

- Obawiamy się, że rytuał był przedwczesny. - odpowiedział Deaton z dyplomatycznym spokojem.

Loft wypełnił się głowami klanów/stad i ich kandydatami. Nie było z nimi ani Scotta, ani pani Yukimury, ani żadnego mieszkańca Beacon. To nie wróżyło dobrze.

- Nie przejechałem tu dla pustych obietnic! - warknął przywódca wampirów z Vegas, Virgil. Rzucił się na Argenta i ugryzł w bok szyi. Chris strzelił mu w brzuch kilkakrotnie, ale wampir nie odczepiał się odeń i było ryzyko, że przegryzie łowcy żyły.

Kandydatka wampira rzuciła się na Isaaka, który ruszył na pomoc Argentowi. Syreni obskoczyli Dereka przygważdżając go do ziemi, jak wściekłego psa.

Szeryf strzelił raz do Alfy wampirów z Vegas nim przywódca drugiego klanu krwiopijców wytrącił mu broni i obezwładnił go.

- Nie! - krzyknął przecząco Stiles widząc jak ojcu dzieje się krzywda. Skoczył wampirowi na plecy, ale ten zepchnął go jedną ręką z siebie. Jego kandydat przytrzymał Stilesa przy ziemi.

Deaton podniósł dłonie do góry gdy wilkołak Alfa doskoczył do niego i złapał pazurzastą łapą za gardło. Argent z trudem trzymał się na nogach przez utratę krwi. Wampir wyraźnie wolał nie ryzykować i trzymał łowcę w podwójnym Nelsonie.

Stary kojot stanął przed Stilesem. Bił od niego całkowity spokój.

- Teraz dokończymy rytuał. - warknął Alfa. Wyciągnął z kieszeni złożone kartki. Młody kojot wziął je od swojego Alfy. Podszedł do pozostałych: trzech wilkołaków i ghuli.

- Co to? - jęknął chłopak.

- Wzory do zaklęcia od tej druidki. - powiedział z dziwną satysfakcją kojot.

- Marin nigdy nie oddałaby wam planów. - warknął Deaton. Alfa wilkołaków wpoił pazury trochę głębiej, tak że niemal przebił skórę.

- Nie, nie oddałaby. - zaśmiał się kojot okrutnie i wszystkich zmroził strach. Co stało się w klinice z Malią, Scottem, Kirą i jej mamą, z Lidią i Morrell? Już mniejsza o Petera, ale czy pozostali byli jeszcze cali?

- Nie możecie tego zrobić. - powiedział Deaton jakby nie dawał komentarzowi kojota dotrzeć do siebie. - To zabije obecnego Chowańca. Dlatego musieliśmy przerwać rytuał za pierwszym razem.

- Cóż, on jest dość nisko na naszej liście priorytetów. - zadrwił wilkołak Alfa koło ucha weterynarza. Stiles szukał spojrzeniem Dereka, ale ten leżał poza zasięgiem jego wzroku. Spojrzał zamiast tego na ojca, którego wampir trzymał w podwójnym Nelsonie.

- Wiecie co? - warknął bez tchu Stiles. - Nie lubię was! Przepędzę was na cztery strony świata.

- Nie sądzimy. - zaśmiała się wilczyca Alfa. - Kogokolwiek wybierzesz, ten zostanie przy Tobie i Nemetonie.

- W dupie mam was i wasze rytuały! Nie możecie mnie zmusić! - krzyknął chłopak zuchwale, ale wywołał jedynie rozbawienie w Alfach.

- Oczywiście że możemy. - zaśmiał się ghul. - Jak powiedziała druidka: pod wszystkimi uprzedzeniami znajdziesz w którymś z naszych kandydatów coś nęcącego. Coś co uczyni was _wami_.

- Pierdol się. - syknął Stiles a wampir wcisnął jego twarz w deski podłogi.

- Nieładnie. - zacmokał wilkołak Alfa i wybuchł gromkim śmiechem.

- Do rytuału wybiera się najwierniejszych członków stada, bo wtedy ich lojalność przechodzi na szamana. - powiedział kojot. - Prostszymi słowami: będziesz nienawidził stada swojego Chowańca, ale będziesz mu wierny.

- Czasami szaman po prostu nie chce współpracować. - zadrwiła wilczyca. - Co nie oznacza, że potrzebna jest jego zgoda i dobra wola na cokolwiek.

- Złaź ze mnie! - krzyknął Isaak buntowniczo. - Źle znoszę ograniczenia swojej przestrzeni osobistej.

Wampirzyca siedząca na Lahey'u jedynie zaśmiała się nie mając zamiaru puszczać go. Ten łatwo zrzucił ją z pleców prosto w syrenów przytrzymujących Dereka.

Hale od razu skorzystał z okazji i skoczył w stronę wampira trzymającego Chrisa, ale ten był szybszy; wampiry były zbudowane dla szybkości, jak wilkołaki dla siły. Wampir chwycił broń Argenta i strzelił do Dereka.

- Nie! - krzyknął zrozpaczony Deaton. Stilesowi w tym samym momencie zabrakło oddechu. Z początku myślał ze to szok spowodowany odgłosem wystrzału.

- O nie! - zapiszczała dziewczynka ghul zasłaniając dłońmi usta. Stiles odkaszlnął krwią. Złapał się odruchowo za pierś, bo tam było źródło bólu. Łapał oddech desperackimi haustami. Wampir zszedł z chłopaka. Zaczął tłumaczyć się, że niczego nie zrobił. Szeryf skorzystał z nieuwagi i podskoczył w stronę syna.

- Stiles? Stiles?! - jęknął ojciec nie mogąc wydusić z siebie więcej. Nie ma słów jakie opisałyby jak wyglądał patrząc na Stilesa wypluwającego więcej krwi.

- Nie masz rany. Gdzie jest rana?! - krzyknął szeryf obejmując mocno syna.

Stiles wszystko bolało jakby jego płuca eksplodowały, wypełniała je coraz większa ilość krwi powoi topiąc chłopaka; wszystko bolało, a w uszach słyszał jedynie dudniące tętno.

- Gdybyście mnie posłuchali przez chwilę! - krzyknął wściekły Deaton. - Przez siedemdziesiąt dwie godziny szaman i Chowaniec są połączeni. Zrób coś jednemu, zrób obu!

- Zastrzeliłeś szamana, idioto! - krzyknął ktoś. Stiles przestał już odróżniać do kogo należały głosy. Patrzył z przerażaniem na ojca.

Teraz Stiles wiedział co czuła Allison. Myśli chłopaka kłębiły się wokoło: nie chce odchodzić, błagam, błagam, nie pozwól mi odejść. Widząc jednak kochającą twarz ojca nad sobą i wiedząc jak mało czasu pozostało Stilesowi, nie chciał wykorzystywać go, aby pozostawić po sobie gorycz na tym świecie.

- W- - Stiles wykrztusił dość krwi, aby powiedzieć coś. - W porządku, tato- W porządku- Nie boli.

Stiles skłamał wiedząc, że to przyniesie ojcu ukojenie: wiedza że jego dziecko nie cierpiało. Prawda była taka że bolało Stilesa jak skurwysyn, jakby ktoś położył mu betonowy blok na piersi.

- Nie mów, Stiles. Nic nie mów. - jęknął ojciec zatroskany. Deaton pochylił się nad chłopakiem.

W lofcie zapanowała zamieszanie, ale mózg Stilesa musiał przeciążyć się od nadmiaru emocji i pływał pomiędzy świadomością i jej brakiem.

Przez całe wieki zdawało się Stilesowi, że umarł. Nagle niesamowite uczucie rozerwało jego ciało, jak pierwsze chwile ataku paniki: wszystko stał się wyraźne, obrazy i dźwięki ostre, zapachy nieznośne. Jednak zamiast uczucia przerażenia, towarzyszyło mu uczucie pewności siebie; czuł się potężny i niezwyciężony.

Stiles poczuł silny prąd, potężne szarpnięcie w żołądku. Spazm wstrząsnął ciałem, trzeszcząc w stawach, ciągnąć mięśnie do momentu skurczu.

- Stiles? - zapytał zszokowany ojciec gdy syn wyplątał się z jego uścisku i wstał. Stiles nie ufał, aby wydobyć z siebie głos. Spojrzał na Alfę wampirów z Vegas.

- Co zrobiliście Scottowi? - zapytał z czystą nienawiścią Stiles. Alfy wilkołaków i stary kojot patrzyli z przerażeniem na chłopaka.

- Co?! - krzyknął Stiles czując parujący z porów Alf strach. To było takie odurzające uczucie.

- Nic! - krzyknął ghul i chłopak spojrzał na niego z nienawiścią. Kłamał. Jak śmiał okłamywać szamana?!

- Kłamiesz. - powiedział znaczenie spokojniej chłopak i zacisnął pięść. Poczuł skumulowany prąd pod stopami, jakby stał na ruchomych piaskach. Stiles machnął ramieniem w bok i rzucił ghulem o drzwi loftu. Ten w akcie desperacji złapał wilczycę betę. Ich połączone wagi z prędkością jaką nadał parze Stiles wyrwały drzwi z zawiasów.

- CO ZROBILIŚCIE MOJEMU STADU?! - krzyknął chłopak ze wściekłością. Czuł że mógłby ryczeć jak wściekłe zwierze z nienawiści do Alf.

- Obezwładniliśmy ich! - krzyknął przywódca syren osłaniając głowę od ciosu. Nie kłamał. Stiles czuł każde uderzenie swojego serca o żebra, każdy ruch jelit; był tak niesamowicie świadom swojego ciała. Spojrzał na starego kojota.

- Żyją! Przysięgamy że żyją! - odpowiedział kojot na niezadane pytanie. Stiles czujnie spojrzał na każdego z Alf.

- Wynocha. - warknął nisko i dziwnie zwierzęco chłopak. Alfy spojrzały po sobie jakby przeszło im przez myśl sprzeciwienie się. Stiles czuł się tak potężny, że żaden Alfa nie był dlań przeszkodą.

Chłopak pozwolił prądowi przepłynąć w stronę lewej ręki. Złapał najbliższego wampira Alfa za gardło i wyrzucił za okno.

- Stiles! Uspokój się! - krzyknął zrozpaczony ojciec, ale nastolatek nie chciał słuchać go.

Chłopak czuł się tak potężny. Chciał zabić ich wszystkich i tym razem to uczucie nie należało do Nogitsune, tylko do niego samego. Chciał zabić ich, zabić wszystkich, którzy grożą jego stadu. Nigdy więcej nie straci przyjaciół: nigdy więcej Allison, Erici, ani Boyda. Nigdy nikt nie opuści go jak zrobił to Jackson czy Cora.

Nie będzie słabym człowiekiem! Zabije, zabije ich wszystkich!

- Nie! - Z tym okrzykiem na plecach Stilesa wylądował Derek i przygwoździł go do ziemi. Nie może tego robić! Czemu nie był posłuszny?!

- Wynocha, bo go puszczę i wszyscy doświadczycie defenestracji. - warknął groźnie Hale i poprawił uścisk na ramieniu Stilesa.

- Stiles, spokojnie. Spokojnie, dzieciaku. - powiedział uspokajająco ojciec głaszcząc syna po głowie. Gdy ostatni z obcych stad wyszedł z loftu, Hale odsunął się powoli na bok.

Stiles podskoczył do pionu i złapał Dereka za gardło. Nigdy więcej nikt nie będzie pomiatał Stilesem! Zamiast bronić się, Derek odchylił lekko głowę w tył odsłaniając szyję. Prosty gest uległości ochłodził gniew Stilesa i pozwolił trzeźwiej spojrzeć na świat. Przesunął palcem wskazującym do punktu pulsu pod żuchwą wilkołaka, przy linii zarostu. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, bo posłuszeństwo pasowała do Hale'a.

- Proszę, Stiles. - jęknął za plecami chłopaka jego ojciec. Ten odwrócił głowę powoli nie puszczając gardła Dereka. Wilkołak poruszał się płynnie, jego ciało było kompletnie rozluźnione pod dłonią Stilesa.

- Już dobrze. - powiedział Hale delikatnie dotykając ramienia Stilesa. Ten obrzucił zainteresowanym spojrzeniem obcą dłoń. Bardzo ciekawe. Przesunął palec wskazujący wyżej, pod brodę Dereka, a ten jedynie dalej odchylił głowę. Stiles uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Bardzo dobrze. - powiedział kojącym głosem szeryf. Dotknął dłoni syna i zdjął ją z gardła wilkołaka.

- Świetnie. - dopowiedział ojciec i przytulił mocno syna. Pocałował go w czoło. Chłopak odprężył się i wtopił w uścisk. Objął plecy taty, ale zaraz stracił wszystkie siły i upadł nieprzytomny na podłogę loftu.

Stiles obudził się w swoim pokoju. Wciąż miał mętlik w głowie i cały dzień wydawał się snem. Może był? To wszystko co zrobił: defenestracja wampira, wyrzucenie ghula _z_ drzwiami, ta cała wściekłość i nienawiść - to nie mogło być prawdą; to nie był _**O**__**N**_. To było jak powtórka z Nogitsune.

Przede wszystkim chłopak był bardzo świadom, że utknął z Derekiem _cholernym_ Halem, jako Chowańcem! Były jakieś granice! Granice były ważne!

Stiles powoli wstał z łóżka i wyszedł na korytarz. W salonie siedział Scott z Malią i grali w Scrabble. Na widok Stilesa dziewczyna podskoczyła do pionu i rzuciła się mu na szyję. McCall uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał Scott podchodząc do przyjaciela i klepiąc go w ramię.

- Nie wiem… Wciąż zmęczony. - powiedział Stiles. Czuł się jakby zawieszony pomiędzy snem a jawą. Malia spojrzała nań rozbita, ale Scott zrozumiał natychmiast: Staliński jeszcze nie wiedział co czuje po wyrwaniu duszy, nie wiedział co czuje w związku z Derekiem, ani ze sposobem przegonienia Alf z Beacon.

- Co z Alfami? - zapytał Stalinski starając się zachować przytomność umysłu.

- Ujmijmy to tak... - powiedział Scott z szerokim uśmiechem. - Tak się spieszyli, że nie zdążyli się pożegnać.

W trójkę zjedli zimną pizzę. Malia głośno narzekała na matematykę, mówiąc że korepetycje Lidii nie pomagają jej i równie dobrze mogłaby mówić do kojotki w obcym języku. Tate była pewna, że szkoła letnia była dla niej już nieunikniona. Ważne było teraz, aby spróbowała nadrobić pozostałe przedmioty, jak literaturę angielską i historię, aby kompletnie nie zawalić roku.

Malia została na noc, choć szeryf zawsze stanowczo sprzeciwiał się nocowaniu jej.

Mimo że byli ze Stilesem jedynie we dwóch, to jednak ojciec kładł nacisk na granice. Stanowczo powiedział: żadnego picia alkoholu, palenia, nocowania dziewczyn, o braniu narkotyków (nawet tych „miękkich") nie wspominając. Stiles miał godzinę policyjną i nie mógł chodzić za późno spać. O wszystkich wyjściach towarzyskich: na imprezy, do kina, czy nocowaniu u kolegów, tata musiał wiedzieć z wyprzedzeniem i Stiles musiał być pod telefonem cały czas.

Może tata był taki ostry dla Stilesa, bo był szeryfem: wiedział co czaiło się w ciemnych alejkach, jak nieszczęścia dotykają niewinnych?

Scott był prawdziwym szczęściarzem, że jego mama nie kładła nacisku na to takie rzeczy.

Tym razem ojciec musiał zrobić wyjątek, bo łóżko Stilesa wydawało mu się bardzo zimne i puste: coś co tylko Malia mogła naprawić. Cały świat wyglądał jakby wszystkie barwy zniknęły na koszt zszarzałych kolorów.

- Wiesz, słyszałam o Dereku. - zaczęła ostrożnie Malia. Podchodziła do tematu jak do uzbrojonej bomby.

- To nie tak jak myślisz- - zaczął chłopak, ale nie wiedział co chciał powiedzieć. _To nie znaczy, że kocham Ciebie mniej? To nie znaczy, że __**kocham**__ Dereka?_

- Spokojnie, umiem się dzielić. - powiedziała z cieniem humoru dziewczyna. Wyraźnie bawiło ją zakłopotanie Stilesa.

- Nie musisz się mną dzielić. - odpowiedział Stiles, bo wiedział jak wszystkie _łacze_ istoty reagują na konkurencję - rozlewem krwi; szczególnie wilki kontra kojoty.

Malia zdjęła spodnie; nigdy nie nosiła koronkowej bielizny, tylko bawełniane szorty. Zdjęła stanik spod koszulki i rzuciła go na ziemię.

- Jeśli czegoś nauczyłam się od was, to tego że serce może należeć do wielu osób jednocześnie. - powiedziała dziewczyna wsuwając się pod kołdrę. - Wydawało mi się to dziwne, ale kocham Ciebie i Kirę, i Scotta, i Lidię. Kocham was wszystkich po równo i każde inaczej.

Stiles położył się obok dziewczyny. Rzadko przytulali się w łóżku. Każde lubiło swoją przestrzeń: Stiles lubił spać na brzuchu a Malia na boku i nie potrafili razem ułożyć się, aby było im wygodnie.

- Z nikim innym nie sypiasz. - zaśmiał się dumny z siebie Stiles. Malia była dziką istotą, którą ujarzmił.

- Mogłabym. Lidia jest bardzo atrakcyjna. - odpowiedziała prosto Tate. - A według telewizji wspólne nauka to jeden ze sposobów, aby się z kimś przespać.

Dlaczego Stiles robił to sobie i wierzył, że kiedykolwiek będzie mógł posiąść dziką istotę?

Cóż, zawsze miał Dereka, prawda?

Stiles przeraził się własnych myśli.

Co? Nie, nie posiadał _p__osiadał_ Dereka! Po prostu byli na siebie skazani, bo wszechświat nienawidził ich obu.

Poza tym druidzi i inni szamani mówili, że związek z Chowańcem nie miał nic wspólnego z miłością czy seksem!

Malia szybko zasnęła. Czasami chrapała i Stiles czerpał przyjemność z zatykania jej nosa, aby przestała. Czasami to nie działało. Malia nie wierzyła, że chrapie i sądziła że Stiles chciał być po prostu dowcipny.

Dziewczyna obudziła chłopaka rano, gdy przeszła po nim, aby wyjść z łóżka.

- Dobry. - powiedziała Tate w holu. Stiles skwasił się. Tata wrócił i nie będzie zadowolony.

- Myślałem że rozmawialiśmy o tym. - powiedział ojciec stając w drzwiach pokoju syna. Stiles usiadł na łóżku.

- Tak, ale nic nie robiliśmy. Po prostu potrzebowałem towarzystwa. - odpowiedział chłopak. Zerknął na ojca.

- Z nocowaniem Scotta nie mam problemu, Stiles. Malia nie musiała zostawać na noc. - powiedział tata i wyszedł z pokoju syna wyraźnie zawiedziony. Świetnie! Stiles wstał z łóżka i wyszedł na korytarz za ojcem.

- Tato, chciałbym nie iść dziś do szkoły. Odespać to. - jęknął chłopak bawiąc się fragmentem koszulki.

- Dobrze, zadzwonię do szkoły i usprawiedliwię Cię. - powiedział tata. Stiles miał odejść, kiedy przełamał się. Musi być dorosły: nie było sensu robić sobie wroga w ojcu.

- To się nie powtórzy. - powiedział z niechęcią chłopak. - Następnym razem poproszę Scotta, żeby został.

Ojciec skinął mu głową.

- Dzwonię do szkoły i idę spać. - odpowiedział tata i uśmiechnął się do syna. - Malia-

- Idzie do domu, szkoły, przyniesie mi pracę domową, może zje z nami kolację. - Szybko wtrącił chłopak. Otrzymał od ojca uśmiech.

Malia wciągała spodnie, gdy Stiles wszedł do pokoju.

- Poinformuję resztę, że przeżyłeś. Staraj się utrzymać ten stan do wieczora. - zaśmiała się dziewczyna i założyła kurtkę.

- Dowidzenia! - krzyknęła w powietrze dziewczyna gdy już zbiegała po schodach.

Tata zadzwonił do szkoły i usprawiedliwił syna na ten dzień. Potem poszedł odespać podwójną zmianę. Stiles położył się na kanapie w salonie i włączył telewizor. Pomyślał że może prześpi się jeszcze kilka godzin przy powtórkach kiepskich seriali.

Następnego dnia Stiles poszedł do Deatona, ponieważ dostał od niego wiadomość, aby niezwłocznie pojawić się. Weterynarz nigdy nie zostawiał wiadomości, więc sprawa musiała być poważna.

- Przyjechałem najszybciej jak mogłem. - powiedział Stiles wpadając do gabinetu weterynarza. Zatrzymał się w drzwiach, gdy zobaczył Dereka w środku.

- Co on tu robi? - zapytał chłopak z oburzeniem, bo Deaton mógł przynajmniej ostrzec go, że zaprosił także Hale'a. Stiles miałby czas, aby wymyślić wymówkę i nie przyjść do weterynarza.

- Jesteście szamanem i Chowańcem. Musicie pracować razem. - powiedział druid. Spojrzał na nich krytycznie. W jednym Stiles z Derekiem mogli zgadzać się: nie chcieli pracować nad umacnianiem tej więzi.

- Nie jestem zainteresowany. - powiedział Hale. Stiles warknął na niego.

- Myślisz że mi podoba się taki układ? - warknął Stiles i spojrzał na weterynarza wściekły. - Czemu nie mogę wymienić go?!

- To nie podlega dyskusji. - odpowiedział Deaton. - Gdzieś w pustce, na granicy śmierci, wasze dusze dotknęły się i uratowało to wam obu życie.

Derek mocno skwasił się i Stiles pierwszy raz widział żeby miał tak obrzydzony wyraz twarzy.

- Nie mów tego w ten sposób. - warknął wilkołak a Stiles obrzucił go wściekłym spojrzeniem. Były istoty które pożądały należenia do chłopaka, jakby był to największy z zaszczytów.

- Derek, to nie kara. - powiedział Deaton z wyrzutem i wyglądał na nieco zdenerwowanego.

- Doprawdy, bo brzmi jak kara. - odpowiedział Hale przewracając oczami. Weterynarz chyba miał zrugać wilkołaka, gdy zamiast stracić cierpliwość, uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

- Więź zaczyna na was wpływać. - Niemal zaśmiał się mężczyzna. - Dlatego jesteś taki… pobudzony.

Derek zmarszczył brwi. Stiles spojrzał od weterynarz do wilkołaka i z powrotem.

- To ADHD Stilesa wpływa na Ciebie. - wytłumaczył druid. - Dlatego czujesz się jakby twój mózg pracował nad stoma rzeczami na raz. Dlatego jesteś drażliwy.

Hale przekręcił głowę, jakby chciał rozluźnić mięśnie karku, ale nie mógł.

- Jeszcze jeden powód, aby wyjechać z miasta - odpowiedział Derek kierując się w stronę tylniego wyjścia. - Wyjeżdżam z Braeden na wschód.

- Co? Nie możesz wyjechać. Musimy coś zrobić z _tym_... - powiedział spanikowany Stiles machając dłonią pomiędzy nimi, nie chcąc jednocześnie powiedzieć: _musimy coś zrobić z __**nami**_; bo brzmiało to trochę za bardzo jakby randkowali.

- Musimy to jakoś odkręcić a Ty chcesz jechać na romantyczne wakacje? - warknął Stiles, czując jak krew wrze mu w żyłach. Znów poczuł ten ucisk w dołku, jakby był na granicy paniki: dźwięki, obrazy, zapachy i odczucia były wyraźne.

Hale tylko uniósł brew w geście pogardy.

- To nie twoja sprawa gdzie i po co jadę. - warknął Derek i wyszedł z kliniki. Stiles starał się głęboko oddychać, aby jakoś uspokoić się, skoncentrować na czymś innym niż panika.

- Czemu nic nie zrobiłeś?! - chłopak krzyknął w stronę weterynarza. Deaton uśmiechnął się.

- Jestem pewien, że wróci. Nie martw się nim. - odpowiedział mężczyzna patrząc na chłopaka, jakby oceniał go. Zastanawiał się czy Stiles wybuchnie gniewem, a może płaczem? Teraz sam chłopak nie wiedział co czuje. Pewnie mógłby rozpłakać się.

- Tymczasem… - powiedział druid z uśmiechem. - Jak widziałeś każdy druid ma laskę wykonaną z drewna świętego drzewa. Mój mentor też przygotował taką, na wypadek gdyby w Beacon pojawił się szaman.

Deaton wyjął z zaplecza długą laskę, mającą niemal metr sześćdziesiąt wysokości. Nie wyglądała na wyrzeźbioną, raczej jak sucha gałąź, która miała dogodny kształt. Stiles obrzucił przedmiot kwaśnym spojrzeniem.

- I po co mi ona? - zapytał chłopak biorąc kij od Deatona. Nie emanowała odeń żadna specjalna energia. Może laska potrzebowała iskry na rozruch?

- Ponieważ w Beacon nie ma drzewa, będziecie musieli z Derekiem czasami manualnie korygować przepływy prądów energii. - odpowiedział weterynarz i spojrzał na laskę. - To pomoże ci wciągnąć je na właściwy tor bez wywoływania kataklizmu.

- Sądziłem że prądy nie wymagają korekty. Tak ułożyły się po ścięciu Nemetonu i tak zostaną. - powiedział chłopak, bo nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał żeby prąd ruszył się ze swojego miejsca. Argentowie i Danny mieli mapy, na których prądy były rozrysowane, jak rzeki, które miały już wyżłobione koryta.

- Właśnie jest kilka drażliwych miejsc, ale tym zajmiemy się jak wróci Derek. Bez niego niczego nie zrobimy. - odpowiedział Deaton z wąskim uśmiechem. Stiles spojrzał nienawistnie w stronę drzwi ewakuacyjnych.

Niech Braeden udławi się za owinięcie sobie Dereka wokoło palca! Ten był tak daleko myślami pomiędzy udami kobiety, że nie widział kompletnie konfliktu interesów. Powinien ze Stilesem naprawiać prądy w Beacon, a nie wyruszać na eskapady z Braeden.

Skoro wilkołakowi tak bardzo zależało na towarzystwie Braeden, to czemu nie powiedział jej, aby przeprowadziła się do Beacon?! Derek miał tutaj obowiązki, jak bycie dobrym Chowańcem i nie wkurwianie Stalińskiego.

Tak, ojciec Stilesa miał broń i furgonetki pancerne, których chłopak nie zawaha się użyć na wilkołaku. Tego miejsce było tutaj. W Beacon!

- Stiles, nie ściskaj laski tak mocno, bo złamiesz ją. - powiedział kojącym głosem weterynarz i wyrwał chłopaka ze spierali ponurych myśli.

- Sorry. - odpowiedział Stiles i skupił się na mężczyźnie. - Co mówiłeś?

Deaton uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Wrócił do mówienia o prądach i ich złych krzyżówkach tak pospiesznie, że chłopak nie wychwycił uśmiechu na ustach weterynarza.


End file.
